Cwtch
by Ino Cassio
Summary: A hug, cuddle, or snuggle.. but more than that. Protecting, safeguarding, and claiming, all rolled into one. Sebuah hati yang mencintai, namun tak memaksa untuk memiliki, sebuah hati yang kemudian menjadi tempat terindah untuk menepi. Sebuah ruang untuk bersatunya cinta yang dimiliki oleh dua hati. #HOMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Shippers! Setelah sekian lama, ya! 😊 Kabar baik, kalian semuanya? Maaf sekali untuk saya yang tidak bisa up tulisan selama hampir satu tahun terakhir. Maaf juga, untuk teman-teman yang say hi PM atau review yang tidak sempat/tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu. Bukan saya tidak mau menulis FF lagi, ataupun bukan HoMin shipper lagi, melainkan karena kurangnya waktu untuk menulis, setelah saya pindah pekerjaan. Tapi diatas semuanya, saya masih, dan selalu cinta HoMin.

Well, malam ini saya membawa fiksi ringan untuk sekedar melepas kerinduan. Haha XD tulisan yang mendadak ada dengan ide sederhana, hadiah untuk pembaca sambil menikmati romansa bulan February, bulan HoMin tercinta.

So, tanpa banyak embel-embel lagi, ya. Selamat membaca, please review / tanggapannya, atau cerita ini akan berhenti begitu saja.

 **Terima kasih.**

 **HOMIN**

 **CWTCH**

 **Rate** : T

 **Chapter** :1 of (?) _[Review / ketertarikan/tanggapan kalian jadi penentu]_

 **Disclaimer** : cast adalah milik TVXQ dan mereka sendiri, cerita adalah milik saya, feel free to share, tapi tidak untuk diplagiat.

 **Many thanks.**

...

"Hyung! Kenapa celana-dalamku bisa berada didalam lemari bajumu?" sungut Changmin, berkacak pinggang, diambang pintu kamar Yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa memasuki kamar orang tanpa perlu permisi, seperti itu?"

"Kurasa telingamu sudah cukup jelas menangkap pertanyaanku." sarkas Changmin, menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi," Yunho menggulir bola mata. "bukankah kau pernah tidur satu kamar denganku, kau lupa? Bisa saja kau tak sengaja meninggalkan kurungan burung itu didalam sana, mengingat kita pernah tidur telanjang, berdua."

 _"Shut your freaking mouth up!_ Kau mau mati? Huh, apa kau mau mati?" Sekonyong-konyong Changmin meninggalkan bibir pintu kamar Yunho, berlari panjang kakinya mendekati Yunho yang duduk bersila diatas sofa, menghadap televisi menyala, dengan memangku sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur kacang merah.

 _"Fuck off!_ Kau mau membuat benda ini tumpah?" geram Yunho. "jangan asal lompat keatas sofa, seperti kau seekor kucing saja!"

"Kau menjengkelkan!" gerutu Changmin, menghunuskan gemeletak ujung giginya tepat dihadapan wajah Yunho. "kau melupakan bagian dada!" desisnya.

"Dada siapa? Dadamu?" kerucut bibir Yunho.

"Berhenti memainkan bibirmu! Kau memang lelucon! Dengarkan, kita memang pernah tidur telanjang. Tapi hanya sebatas bertelanjang dada, bukan telanjang badan. Jaga ucapanmu,Hyung, atau bila ada orang yang tak sengaja mendengar, mereka akan salah paham".

Yunho mendengus pelan, tak memberi banyak tanggapan, ia perlahan meletakkan mangkuk diatas telapak tangan keatas meja. Sementara Changmin masih melagu dengan omelannya.

"Lagipula, dengarkan, Hyung! Saat itu aku sedang mabuk, jadi aku tak sadar jika aku memasuki kamar yang salah dan tidur diranjangmu-"

"Kau juga tak sadar saat melucuti kaus ku?"

"Oh, Hyung! Anggap saja aku adikmu, aku benar-benar tak sadar saat itu. Jangan angkat lagi cerita hari itu. Lagipula kita hanya tidur bertelanjang dada, bukan bertelanjang badan. _Got it, grandpa_?" Changmin _defensive_.

Yunho berdecak lidah. "Pergi saja sana, kau mengganggu acara makanku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Changmin yang semula berjongkok diatas sofa, berpolah nakal ia, meluruskan kedua kakinya diatas kaki Yunho yang bersila.

"Ahh!" desah Yunho. "bagaimana aku akan tahan kalau kau begini?"

"Begini, seperti apa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku juga! Kenapa celana-dalamku bisa berada didalam lemari bajumu?"

"Kenapa kau membuka lemari baju milik orang?"

"Karena aku mencari milikku, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang sering mengambil dan menggunakan barang-barangku. Tapi baru kali ini aku mendapati celana-dalamku berada didalam sana, apa kau memakai ini juga?"

"Yaa.. Kukira itu milikku."

"Aiisshh!" Changmin berdesis.

"Sudah! Turunkan kakimu dari pangkuanku.!" perintah Yunho, seraya kembali meraih mangkuk bubur kacang merah dari atas meja.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, barang-barang seperti ini, itu pribadi. Jangan seenakmu sendiri!" Changmin tak berteriak, namun suaranya menggelegar, beriringan dengan mantap tapak kakinya yang menghentak lantai rumah.

Changmin meninggalkan Yunho terperanga dihadapan mangkuk berisi cairan merah. Tak jarang Changmin menyalak kasar pada Yunho, namun ini adalah kali pertama suara Changmin membuat jantung Yunho seolah kehilangan beberapa detak.

Mereka tak pernah memperhitungkan barang apapun yang mereka miliki, apa yang berada didalam rumah, itu artinya adalah milik mereka berdua, atau.. Mungkin itu hanya bagi Yunho seorang saja.

"Hyung? Kau tahu dimana _hoodie_ putihku?" teriak Changmin, kembali menyembul keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Didalam almari kaca, kamarku."

"Kenapa bisa berada disana?" geram Changmin, berjalan marah, membuka kasar pintu almari Yunho.

"Sebab kukira, itu milikku." sahut Yunho terseyum samar. Telah rapi ia mengenakan _top coat_ hitam berlengan panjang, juga sebuah kunci mobil dalam genggaman.

"Kalau jacket hitamku?"

"Didalam mobilku."

" _Sneaker_ biru?"

"Juga didalam mobilku."

"Sarung tanganku?"

"Didalam kantung mantelku."

"Aish! Kenapa semua barang milikku selalu berada denganmu?" Changmin mendesis.

"Apa lagi, sebab kukira itu adalah milikku." jawab Yunho datar.

Kaki Changmin menggebrak lantai, berjalan marah mendekati letak ujung kaki Yunho berada. "Bagaimana kalau aku mendadak membutuhkannya, dan kau sedang tidak ada? Bagaimana jika itu barang milik orang? Bagaimana jika,.. Berhentilah seperti ini, Hyung. Milikmu dan milikku adalah benda pribadi yang berbeda, jangan-"

"Jangan mengomel seperti ini, kau membuatku takut." kisik Yunho tepat dihadapan runcing hidung Changmin.

"Dan.. Kenapa kau menekan hidungku menggunakan bibirmu?" gagap Changmin, terhenti omelanya, beralih dengan lingkar matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Karena apa lagi, sebab kurasa kau adalah milikku." lengkungan senyum menawan tercetak dibibir Yunho, perlahan ia menarik wajahnya dari ujung hidung Changmin. Berputar tubuhnya menghadap pintu keluar, tak memperhatikan wajah memerah Changmin dibelakang badan.

"Yah! _You freaking weird living thing!_ berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku. Tunggu aku, aku sedang ingin marah padamu! Yah! Hyung?" Omelan Changmin tak terhenti sepanjang jalan menuju _parking lot_ tempat Yunho menenggerkan kendaraaannya. Bahkan nyanyian Changmin masih mengisi telinga Yunho pada Saat mereka telah duduk bersisihan didalam satu mobil dengan Yunho dibagian kursi kemudi.

" _See_.. mobil ku tak mau menyala sebab kau tak mau berhenti berbicara." ujar Yunho, setelah beberapa kali menyentak mesin mobil, namun bongkahan mesinnya hanya berdesir samar seolah tak niat memberi getaran panjang.

"Ish! mobilmu saja yang jelek." dengus Changmin.

"Yo, Changmin. Kau tak perlu memukul lenganku seperti itu. Kau ini menyakitiku, aku sedang akan mengemudikan mobil, jangan seperti itu." keluh Yunho, sebab genggaman Changmin cukup membuat ngilu lengan kirinya.

"Dasar bayi." cibir Changmin pelan. Namun tak ayal telinga tajam Yunho masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap kalimat Changmin yang baru saja terucap.

Akan tetapi, bukan seorang kakak namany, jika Yunho akan lantas marah. Ia telah sangat paham dengan watak Changmin yang kerap mengomel, melucu, marah, atau bahkan membuat kelakuan manja. Yunho, hanya akan selalu diam, menuruti, dan menerima, bukan sebab ia seorang yang teramat penyabar, melainkan Yunho seorang peyayang.

Perjalanan menuju sebuah stasiun radio terkenal Korea memakan waktu yang tak lama, hanya setengah jam saja dibarengi lelaguan lawas dari Radiohead didalam mobil memecah jalanan Seoul, Yunho kini telah kembali menepikian kendaraaannya di sudut _parking lot_ gedung stasiun radio yang ditujunnya.

"Oh, Yunho-ah, kau sudah datang. tepat waktu sekali!" seru orang yang tak asing, membuat Yunho lebih dulu beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kau Hyung, kau sendiri sudah lama disini?" sahut Yunho, menganggukkan kepala, sopan. Ia adalah sang _manager_ , atau seseorang yang telah dianggap menjadi seorang kakak bagi Yunho dan Changmin.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilku disebelah sana. Disana!" tujuk sang manager pada sudut lain lapangan parkir. "Changmin?"

"Masih didalam." jawab Yunho, menunjuk ke dalam mobil menggunakan ujung dagunya.

"Yo, Changmin, apa kau tidak akan keluar?" teriak sang manager, lantang.

"Aku akan, hanya saja _sneaker_ biruku belum ketemu." sahut Changmin, menaiikan satu oktaf.

"Apa kau akan menggukannya sekarang?" Yunho bertanya dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Tidak. Tapi aku hanya memastikan bahwa benda itu tidak hilang." ketus Changmi tak memberi perhatian.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu Changmin-ah. Cepat keluar kita naik sekarang. Pukul tiga tepat mereka akan memulai acaranya." sang manager memburu.

Sempat menggerutu, namun Changmin berakhir menurut. Ia menyembul keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah kesal. Bahkan ia tak menyahut suara Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa _sneaker_ miliknya sedang baik-baik saja. Changmin tidak mengacuhkan Yunho, dengan berjalan panjang menyusul langkah sang _manager_ yang sudah berada didepan.

Elevator berlapis cermin bening membawa tiga badan manusia berbeda usia tersebut menuju lantai dua puluh lima, pintu bertuliskan nama dari radio terkenal Korea yang hendak mereka tuju bersama. Namun saat jarak kaki mereka dari pintu berwarna abu-abu tua itu hanya tersisa beberapa langkah, sang _manager_ tetiba menghentikan langkah.

"Wae Hyung?" tanya Changmin, bingung.

"Yah, Yunho-ah?" tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Changmin, sang manager memberi tatapan serius pada Yunho.

"Huh?" sahut Yunho, datar.

"Dudukmu nanti, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. Kalian berdua duduknya sedikit berjauhan saja." kisik manager, penuh penekanan.

"Wae-oh" protes Yunho.

"Sebab kau selalu saja bertingkah aneh, kau terlalu banyak melakukan _skinship_ dan sebagainya, seperti kau sangat menyukai Changmin, seperti kau seorang gay saja. Jangan seperti itu, buat jarak sedikit, atau orang-orang akan mulai berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar gay. Aku tidak mau nama besar band kalian berantakan."

Tak memukul, namun kalimat sang _manager_ yang telah Yunho anggap menjadi seorang kakak baginya, teramat menendang dan membuatnya terluka. Yunho bungkam dan tak bergerak, seolah dia tegak dengan congkaknya, kendati sebenarnya ia tengah mendidih dan teramat terluka sebab Changmin pun sempat terlihat mengeluarkan senyuman saat sang manager selesai berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu." ujar Yunho datar, ia kembali menyambung langkah, bahkan satu langkah yang Yunho buat serta-merta melangkahi ujung kaki sang manager dan Changmin yang berdiri sejajar.

Pukul tiga lebih lima menit, siaran radio secara _live_ , dimulai. Yunho benar-benar menuruti perkataan dari manager yang menyuruhnya tak berdekatan dengan Changmin. Changmin pun seperti tak keberatan, dia bahkan bisa tertawa-tawa lantang saat bersahut gurauan dengan sang radio _jockey_ yang bermarga Han.

"Yah, Yunho-shi, kenapa kau minum?" tanya penyiar pada Yunho.

"Karena aku haus." jawab Yunho tak dibuat-buat.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau minum air milik Changmin-shi, bukankah kau memiliki botol airmu sendiri?" lanjut penyiar, diakhiri dengan tawa panjang, bersahutan dengan tawa aneh yang Changmin keluarkan.

"Oh, maaf. Kukira ini milikku."

"Tidak-tidak Maksud pertanyaanku, adalah, kau memiliki bagianmu sendiri, tapi kenapa kau masih meraih botol yang letaknya jauh dari hadapanmu. Kau sangat lucu." ujar penyiar.

"Kurasa ini hal biasa saja, sebab milikku juga sudah habis. Oh, atau kau akan memberiku sebotol air meneral lagi?" kilah Yunho, tenang.

"Tentu-tentu. Kami memiliki banyak air untukmu." tawa dan tanggapan sang penyiar, riuh.

Hampir satu jam penuh mereka bersua panjang, dan menyiarkan suaranya secara langsung melalui transmisi radio. Changmin lebih banyak menyawab pertanyaan dari sang radio _jockey_ , sementara Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan air dari botol mineral yang disediakan stasiun radio, bahkan belum genap satu jam, dia sudah menghabiskan lima botol air mineral berukuran lumayan besar. Entah karena memang haus dia, atau sebab tak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya. Acara didalam stasiun radio kali ini, terlalu membosankan bagi Yunho.

"Jadi, kalian berdua tetap tinggal bersama, sekarang?" tanya sang penyiar.

"Ya." jawab Yunho dan Changmin serempak.

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan Changmin."

"Menumpang dirumahku, lebih tepatnya." tambah Changmin memburu.

Tawa keras dari sang radio _jockey_ kembali membumbung mengisi ruangan berisikan banyak media pengantar suara, bahkan suaranya kian menderu telinga saat Changmin turut menyumbang tawa. Memekakkan gendang telinga Yunho, yang hanya mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya.

Jika saja ia adalah dewa pengatur jalannya waktu, atau sejenisnya, mungkin Yunho sudah membuat sore hari cepat-cepat berganti tengah malam, agar ia bisa segera meninggalkan ruangan berisik yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Namun sayangnya Yunho hanya seorang pemusik biasa, dia hanya dapat menikmati jalannya adegan per adegan dari sang pencipta. Hingga akhirnya pukul lima tepat setelah puluhan menit yang membuatnya muak, sesi bernyanyi, _game_ , dan tanya jawab dengan stasiun radio pun selesai dengan sempurna. Yunho dengan cepat berjalan panjang menuju letak mobilnya berdiam. Bahkan jalannya semakin kilat saat Changmin mengatakan ia tak akan pulang bersama, namun masih menuntut Yunho untuk menemukan _sneaker_ biru miliknya.

 _'Aku akan pulang malam, kau cari makan saja sendiri, lalu cepatlah tidur, tak perlu menungguku'_

Pesan singkat dari Changmin yang Yunho dapat setelah nada _notification_ pendek menggetarkan ponselnya.

Jung Yunho tak merasa harus memberi balasan pada pesan singkat yang Changmin kirimkan. Saat telah selesai ia membaca, Yunho melempar ponsel keemasan miliknya ke sisih lain mobil begitu saja. Selanjutnya ia menyentak mesin mobil kuat-kuat, berputar keempat rodanya lalu melaju cepat meninggalkan bekas menghitam diatas aspal.

Yunho meninggalkan makan malamya, bahkan sesampainya dirumah berjalan kedalam dapur untuk sekedar minum pun, Yunho tidak. Setelah rapat menutup pintu, Yunho lantas memanjangkan tubuhnya diatas membal ranjang beralaskan sprai kecokelatan.  
Sedangkan pukul dua belas lebih, Changmin baru kembali memasuki rumah. tanpa permisi ia merangkak naik keatas ranjang dimana Yunho tengah memejamkan mata. Ia tak sedang mabuk, Changmin hanya melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan.

"Tidur ditempatmu sendiri, Changmin-ah." keluh Yunho menjauhkan dada Changmin yang menghimpit lengan kirinya.

"Uhm!" Changmin menggeram, ia menutup mata lantas mengeratkan pelukan pada dada Yunho yang tak tertutup busana.

"Jangan seperti ini!" Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari bagian tubuhya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini." kukuh Changmin, tak ingin tersingkir.

"Kau tak sedang mabuk, kau sadar bahwa kau sendiri yang mempersilahkan dirimu untuk berantakan bersamaku."

"Sssth!" desis Changmin. "aku ingin tidur, jangan berisik!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Aku, Yunho dan Changmin akan segera kembali jika diinginkan, dan jika masih diharapkan.**  
 **Selamat tidur, tolong tanggapannya, atau aku akan tidak bersemangat. Terima Kasih.**

 **Ah, iya.. Aku memiliki pikiran untuk pindah aktif di wattpad saja. Mengingat Wattpadku nganggur dari tahun 2015 lalu. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian ada yang menggunakan Wattpad? Reply me.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **CWTCH**

 **HOMIN**

"Selamat malam, Tuan," sapa _security_ jaga, yang telah cukup lama mengenal Yunho.

"Selamat malam, Pak Yoon." sahut Yunho, ramah. "sendirian malam ini, Pak?"

"Tidak,Tuan. Teman saya masih dibelakang, mengingat malam ini lumayan dingin, maka dia menawarkan diri untuk menyeduh kopi agar dapat kami minum berdua. Adik anda tidak pulang bersama?"

"Oh, Changmin.. ada yang masih harus dikerjakannya diluar. Baiklah, Pak, saya naik dulu. Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya, tetap terjaga demi menjaga tidur malam kami, juga penghuni apartemen ini tetap lelap sepanjang malam."

"Keharusan bagi saya," sahut bapak penjaga. "selamat tidur, Tuan. Sampai jumpa kembali."

Lepas memberi anggukan ramah dan teramat sopan, Jung Yunho kembali meniti langkah menuju ruangan mengotak yang ia sebut sebagai rumah. Atau apartemen milik Shim Changmin, lebih tepatnya. Maka tidak salah bila belum lama sebelumnya Changmin menyebut Yunho hanya menumpang dirumah miliknya.

Dibandingkan dengan kediamannya sendiri, apartemen Changmin memang lah sangat lebih nyaman dari pada apartemen milik Yunho sendiri, yang berada ditengah pusat keramaian. Kondisi letak, dan tata ruang milik Changmin bahkan lebih elegan dibandingkan dengan apartemen milik Yunho yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Dia tinggalkan, sebab hampir lima bulan terakhir Yunho tak lagi membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri, melainkan ia memilih menetap dikediaman Changmin, walau tak secara resmi mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik sendiri.

Saat pintu rumah telah terbuka, lelampuan juga seketika kembali berpijar terang, Yunho lantas melepas _top_ _coat_ yang ia kenakan, bahkan ia juga melucuti kaus berbahan katun yang membungkus badan. Musim dingin masih menyelimuti Korea, namun entah mengapa bagi Yunho seluruh badannya serasa begitu membara.

Yunho melewatkan makan malamnya, bahkan berjalan kedalam dapur untuk sekedar minum pun, Yunho tidak. Setelah rapat menutup pintu, melepas baju serta membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin hingga membuat separuh dari ubun-ubun kepalanya basah, Yunho lantas memanjangkan tubuhnya diatas membal ranjang beralaskan seprai kecokelatan.

Teramat lama menunggu Shim Changmin pulang, Yunho berakhir terlelap dibalik balutan selimut malam. Semua kalimat khawatir, penasaran, bahkan kesal yang berjubel di dalam otak Yunho, menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga menunggu Changmin tiba, namun sayangnya semua itu kalah oleh mata yang tak lagi betah untuk tetap terbuka. Yunho teramat letih, ia penat, semua hal menjadi terasa berat, dan ia pun terpejam rapat.

Semua terasa begitu hening, nyenyat, bahkan nyamuk pun seolah tak niat mengganggu Yunho yang terlelap. Setidaknya seperti itu, sebelum suara gemeletakkan pintu rumah, suara gelas jatuh yang mungkin saja kemudian pecah, suara kursi berderik yang seolah kesakitan sebab tertendang, dan terakhir suara pintu terbuka, yang membuat Yunho menggeliat membuka mata.

Changmin tanpa permisi membuat semua keributan tersebut dan berakhir merangkak naik keatas ranjang dimana Yunho tengah memejamkan mata. Ia tak sedang mabuk, Shim Changmin hanya melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan.

"Kau tak sedang mabuk, kau sadar bahwa kau sendiri yang mempersilahkan dirimu untuk berantakan bersamaku."

"Sssth!" desis Changmin. "aku ingin tidur, jangan berisik!"

"Kau akan memukul wajahku besok pagi."

"Sstth!" Changmin meletakkan ujung jempolnya diatas bibir Yunho. "kubilang jangan berisik!"

.

.

.

"Ne, Oemma. Aku mengerti. Euhm! Sampai bertemu nanti." Yunho perlahan meletakkan ponselnya kembali keatas _wireless charger_ disamping _tea kettle_ bening, saat sang ibu dari seberang telah memutus sambungan _telephone_ yang dia buat.

Selesai mencuci kedua tangannya Yunho kembali meraih adonan telur didalam mangkuk, empat lebar roti tawar, serta dua gelas bening memanjang untuk wadah susu steril, sebagai menu makan sarapan ia dan Changmin.

Yunho tak biasa memasak ataupun membuat sarapan pagi, sebab memang ia tak pandai dalam bagian itu. Namun jika pada suatu masa ia harus memasak untuk sendiri, maka hanya _egg sandwich_ dan segelas susu steril yang hanya bisa Yunho buat. Apa yang dikerjakannya pun juga akan sangat ia perhatikan, Yunho tak akan membuat suara terlalu hingar, terlebih jika Changmin masih lelap dalam balutan selimut sepanjang malam. Sungguh, apa yang dilakukannya hanya karena ia tak ingin mengganggu Changmin yang masih terpejam.

"Hyuuuunggg!"

Namun mungkin, tidak dengan sekarang. Yunho tersentak oleh teriakan Changmin yang bahkan belum menyembul keluar dari dalam kamar. "Wae-oh, Changmin-ah?" sahut Yunho, ranah.

"Hyung, kau kemanakan pakaianku?" Changmin berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan selimut membungkus badan.

"Kau selalu memarahiku saat aku lupa masih mengenakan kaus kaki pada saat akan tidur, kau juga memarahiku saat aku tak membersihkan badan dulu. Tapi semalam kau mengganggu tidurku dengan masih berpakaian lengkap, kau pikir aku juga tidak terganggu?" jawab Yunho santai, sembari meletakkan dua gelas susu diatas nampan plastik berwarna biru.

"Jadi kau menelanjangiku?" masih dengan selimut membungkus dirinya, Changmin merosok duduk diatas dingin lantai rumah.

"Aku tidak! Apa kau tidak sadar kau masih mengenakan kurungan burungmu itu, atau mau aku tunjukkan padamu?"

"Ish! Kau memalukan sekali!" dengus Changmin.

"Jangan duduk dilantai seperti itu, atau kau akan masuk angin. Cepat bereskan badanmu, dan kembali kesini untuk sarapan."

Tak biasanya Changmin akan mendengar, namun pagi ini dia menjadi penurut yang tak menjengkelkan. Changmin berdiri dan kembali memasuki kamar, kali ini kamar dia sendiri, ia berbenah dan membersihkan badan, sebagaimana yang Yunho perintahkan. Sementara Yunho sendiri telah siap diatas meja makan dihadapan menu sarapan yang telah selesai ia masak, namun ia tak akan mulai untuk makan, jika Changmin belum berada dihadapan.

" _Eggs sandwich_?" Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Changmin kembali mendekat dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Uhm! Hanya ini yang bisa kubuat, aku kan tidak sepintar dirimu."

"Aku tahu." Changmin menyeringai.

Yunho menikmati olahan tangannya tanpa menimbulkan suara, bahkan cara dia kembali meletakkan gelas diatas meja juga sama sekali tak menimbulkan nada. Jika biasanya Yunho akan banyak bicara, atau ia yang akan memutar lelaguan dari band ternama untuk mengusir hening ruangan, pagi ini Yunho teramat tenang, bahkan ruang makan Changmin pagi ini terasa hampir menyerupai suasana pekuburan.

"Hyung?"

"Huh?"

"Tentang semalam," Changmin mengangkat obrolan. "maaf tentang semalam. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin mendapat ketenangan."

"Dengan mengusikku?"

"Tidak begitu!" Changmin memburu. "aku hanya sedang merasa bingung, lelah, dan aku ingin tertidur dengan lelap, begitu saja. Dan dengan berada disampingmu membuat aku tak merasa takut." Changmin berbicara dengan menundukkan mata.

"Kau sedang memiki masalah?" selidik Yunho.

"Aku tidak!"

"Ada yang salah! Kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Yunho, _sandwich_ tinggal setengah ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin tidur dan tidak terbangun dengan mimpi buruk saat malam hari, itu saja." Changmin menegaskan dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Yunho menyerah, ia kembali pada _egg sandwich_ yang sempat dilupakannya.

Tidak biasa Yunho akan mudah mengabaikan Changmin begitu saja. Ketika Changmin mulai mengangkat kalimat yang dapat mengusik hati dan pikirannya, maka Yunho akan mengulik dan terus mendesak Changmin untuk bercerita padanya, namun kali ini Yunho seolah membiarkan Changmin bergelut dengan pikiran dan dirinya sendiri. Bukan Yunho telah tak peduli, akan tetapi ia hanya memberi Changmin waktu agar Changmin dengan sendirinya dapat berbagi.

"Kurasa telurnya terlalu asin." Yunho menimbang sobekkan kuning telur pada ujung garpu miliknya.

"Hyung?"

"Uhm?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat seseorang menangis saat ia berciuman?"

Yunho tersentak, ia diam, lantas garpu diantara jemari tangan perlahan kembali ia letakkan diatas bulatan pinggan. "Memang siapa yang kau cium?"

"Aku hanya bertanya?" Changmin menaikkan dagunya.

"Siapa yang kau buat menangis?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengguman namun tak berani memberi tatapan mata.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Yunho, mendalam.

"Siapa?" Changmin membulatkan mata.

"Siapapun itu yang telah kau cium, dan menangis setelahnya."

"Aku tidak.. aku hanya… aku.."

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan," Changmin gagap dengan kalimatnya, sementara Yunho mendadak memecah kaku lidah Changmin dengan ucapanya. "jika itu bukan kebahagiaan, maka itu adalah ketakutan."

"Oh, begitukah?" Changmin menggaruk satu dari dua ujung pelipisnya. "lalu Hyung –"

"Aku harus segera pergi setelah ini, kau taruh saja piring dan gelasmu didalam _sink_ , aku akan mencucinya nanti saat aku kembali." ujar Yunho seraya berdiri, meninggalkan kursi. Seolah ia sengaja memotong suara Changmin yang masih hendak bertanya lebih.

"Kau akan kemana, Hyung?"

"Manager akan menjemputmu nanti pukul sebelas, kau jangan keluar sendiri. Dia bilang kau memiliki acara penting."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa menghubungiku jika kau sudah pulang lebih dulu!" Yunho meraih _top coat_ yang telah berlang kali ia kenakan sedari minggu lalu.

"Hyungie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sentak Changmin turut berdiri, seketika membuat kursi yang sempat ia duduki berderik keras terdorong kebelakang tubuhnya. "kau akan kemana?" ulang Changmin.

Yunho hanya memberikan tatapan dengan bibir bergetar samar, seperti ia hendak mengeja kata, namun ia tahan di ujung lidah.

"Aku akan pulang malam, jangan tunggu aku. Aku pergi." Hanya ucapan singkat, Yunho lantas berkelebat menuju pintu keluar, bahkan ia melupakan jam tangan yang masih berada di atas meja makan, serta ponsel miliknya yang masih berada diatas _wireless charger_ didekat _kettle_ bening, berisikan air mineral.

"Hyuung? Yunho Hyung, tunggu!" Changmin mengejar. "Hyungie?" ia berteriak, namun sampai ia pada batas pintu rumah, Yunho sudah tak dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Elevator berjalan turun, telah membawa Yunho menjauh.

Changmin berhenti diambang pintu, tak berniat dia menyusul kepergian Yunho yang tampaknya amat terburu-buru. Setelahnya pukul sebelas tepat. satu jam semenjak kepergian Yunho, manager Changmin benar-bener datang mengetuk pintu rumah. Bahkan dia tidak sendirian, ada dua bodyguard menyertainya.

"Kenapa kau belum siap juga? Apa Yunho tidak mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan datang?"

Changmin diam, dia bercokol diatas sofa merah memangku satu plastik besar kacang berangan.

"Yah, Changmin-ah? cepat bangun dan kita berangkat sekarang?" sentak Manager.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

" _Even Valentine's day,_ ditengah kota. kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi memang tak ada yang mengatakannya padaku!" Changmin memburu, ia berseru sembari beranjak meninggalkan sofa.

"Kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan nada kasar seperti itu?" Sang manager berkacak pinggang. "ayolah, Changmin, ini hari kasih sayang. Dimana perasaan cintamu itu?"

"Hilang!" sungut Changmin, kembali keluar dari dalam kamar dengan pakaian lengkap menghangatkan badan. "dibawa Yunho Hyung kabur, pagi ini."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

" _Nope!_ dia hanya keluar tanpa mangajakku, tanpa mengatakan akan kemana dia pergi."

Sang manager tertawa dibelakang punggung Changmin, mengikuti gerakan kaki panjang 'adiknya' tersebut berjalan menuju elevator, setelah rapat mengunci pintu rumah. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kalau biasanya tentang dia digigit nyamuk atau akan ke kamar kecil saja dia selalu berbicara padamu?"

"Kau mengejek?" Changmin menyungging bibir, menunjukkan taring.

" _Easy, dude!_ dia hanya pergi kerumah orang tuanya."

"Gwangju?"

" _Yep!_ " jawab manager, bersamaan dengan bunyi tertutup pintu mobil. "dia bilang tidak akan lama."

"Ooh,"

"Jadi _even_ hari ini, dari TVXQ hanya kau sendiri yang akan mengisi. Tapi tenang saja, akan ada member SHinee dan beberapa dari SNSD, bersamamu sampai sore nanti."

Penjelasan dari manager hanya ditanggapi oleh Changmin dengan anggukan kecil. Setelahnya dia diam tak lagi mengeluarkan suara hingga mobil yang ia tumpangi telah sampai pada area _even_ Valetine's day yang akan dia hadiri.

Terlepas dari beberapa menit bersabar didalam mobil menunggu kendaraan dari managernya tersebut terparkir dengan rapi, Changmin kini telah berkumpul dengan para member SHInee dan SNSD yang sejatinya merupakan sahabat-sahabat dekat ia sendiri. Changmin tanpa terlihat malu-malu atau canggung, memulai dan mengisi acara hari kasih sayang tersebut dengan senyum menawan yang tak pernah padam. Ia bermain, bercengkrama, dan bernyanyi bersama para penggemarnya, juga para lansia yang sengaja panitia even hari kasih sayang undang untuk duduk dibarisan terdepan. Tema 'Cinta untuk semua orang' menjadikan satu hari special kali ini terasa kian menghangatkan jiwa, sebab _Valentine's day_ bukan teruntuk remaja saja, melainkan semua orang yang memiliki cinta.

Namun sayang sekali, Shim Changmin tak memiliki bagian pelengkap pada dirinya, hari ini.

Letih menyerang saat malam kain menyergap siang dengan kegelapan. Pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh lima menit, Changmin baru kembali memutar kenop pintu rumah, _even_ kasih sayang memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari pada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Lelampuan masih pejam, tak ada suara bahkan rumah Changmin seolah tak terjamah tangan manusia, sebab dingin udara menjajah ruangan. Menandakan bahwa Yunho sendiri belum pulang. Satu langkah yang kemudian Changmin buat, juga gerakan tangannya yang kilat lantas membuat semua lelampuan didalam rumah kembali berbinar terang. Saat ia hendak menunduk melepas alas kakinya, sebuah _ringtone_ tak asing tetiba mengorek telinga.

Pasang sepatu yang membungkus kakinya ia lepas dengan cepat, kemudian Changmin melompat mencari sumber suara yang masih bernyanyian lantang didalam rumah. Ponsel Yunho yang masih berada diatas _wireless charger_ , tepatnya, namun ketika benda tipis itu telah Changmin pegang, nomor yang menghungi ponsel Yunho telah menghentikan panggilan.

Belasan panggilan berbeda-beda dan berasal dari nomor yang tak sama. Tentu tak sulit bagi Changmin untuk membuka dan mengetahui isi dalam ponsel Yunho, sebab milik Yunho seolah juga merupakan miliknya sendiri. Changmin memandangi keseluruhan nomor yang berulang kali menghubungi Yunho, hingga detik terakhir saat Changmin telah meletakkan benda itu kembali ke atas meja, benda milik Yunho tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suara.

 _"Yoboseyou? Yunho-ah.. ah syukur sekali kau menjawab panggilan Oemma, kemana saja kau tadi. huh? Apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Oemma cuma mau menyampaikan pesan dari Soo Jin, bahwa jus merah itu harus segera kau habiskan malam ini juga, jangan menunggu besok, atau benda itu akan sudah rusak, kau mengerti?"_

Belum sempat Changmin menyerukan suaranya, nada lembah dari seorang tua menyerbu dari sambungan _telephone_ milik Yunho, yang Changmin jawab. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, suara pintu terbuka membuat Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Yunho-Hyung.." rapal bibir Changmin tanpa membuat suara.

 _"Yoboseyou.. Yunnie-ah?"_ suara dari dalam ponsel Yunho yang belum terputus, meminta perhatian. _"Yunho-ah, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Changmin kaku tak dapat menjawab panggilan suara dari ponsel Yunho, matanya tak berkedip, menatap Yunho yang berjalan perlahan mendekati letak tubuhnya berada, setelah pelan-pelan Yunho menutup pintu rumah, serta melepas sepatu sebelum masuk lebih kedalam ruangan.

Saat Yunho telah berada tepat dihadapan Changmin, tangan Yunho terjulur halus, nyaris menyerupai dia akan menyentuh sisih rahang kiri Changmin, walau sebenarnya dia hanya mengambil benda miliknya yang tenngah Changmin genggam.

"Ne, Oemma. Mianhe, aku tidak mendengarmu." seru Yunho, saat telah berhasil ia mengambil alih ponsel nya dari tangan Changmin.

Hembusan nafas lelah terdengar dari seberang sambugan, seolah ibu dari Jung Yunho enggan mengulang pesannya, namun ia paham benar akan anaknya, hingga wanita paruh baya tersebut berakhir mengulangi semua ucapanya yang belum lama tadi ia serukan.

"Oh, iya baiklah, aku paham. . Euhm, oemma cepat tidur saja. Ne, saraghae." Yunho bertutur lembut, saat selesai ia berbicara, lantas Yunho kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. "kau baru pulang?" tanya Yunho selanjutnya pada Changmin yang masih betah menghadapnya.

"Iya."

"Oh."

"Jadi, seharian kau tak membawa benda itu bersamamu?" tanya Changmin, melirik pada ponsel Yunho.

"Aku lupa," jawab Yunho singkat. Ia sedikit menguap. "aku lelah" katanya, seraya berjalan menerobos bahu Changmin, lantas ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Hening menyelubungi tubuh Changmin setelah tubuh Yunho melewatii badan tingginya. Kepala Changmin turut berputar mengikuti tubuh Yunho yang berjalan pelan, ia tak menutup pintu kamar, namun tubuh Yunho menggelap didalam ruangan.

Lipatan menit setelah Changmin hanya memperhatikan, pada akhirnya Changmin tak dapat mengendalikan kakinya yang menginginkan untuk turut menyusul Yunho kedalam kamar. Changmin memanjangkan lehernya memperhatikan, tampak Yunho masih duduk di sudut ranjang.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin.

"Huh?" Yunho menoleh pada sumber suara. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada. aku hanya ingin bilang, jus merah yang kau bawa rasanya tidak enak. pasti pacarmu yang membuatnya, ya?"

Yunho mendengus, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "kau meminumnya?" -Changmin menggangguk- "tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk meminum benda itu."

Changmin meninggalkan ambang pintu, berjalan panjang menuju ranjang Yunho lantas meluruskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak akan membagi minuman itu denganku?" rutuk Changmin.

"Tidak ada yang mempersilahkanmu untuk tiduran diatas ranjangku juga." tambah Yunho, ia melepas kaus kaki, memperbaiki cara duduknya, kemudian turut merebahkan badan disamping tubuh Changmin yang telah lebih dulu terlentang. Langit-langit kamar yang menghitam mereka perhatikan, seperti mereka tak niat menyalakan penerang ruangan.

"Kau dingin sekali padaku, hari ini." gumam Changmin. -Yunho berdiam tak memberi tanggapan- "kau pergi entah kemana, membiarkan aku sendirian mengisi kegiatan yang... tak akan menyenangkan bila kau tak ada."

"Kukira, kau akan lebih bebas dan bahagia saat aku tak selalu mengitarimu, diamanapun kau berada."

Changmin menggeleng, namun tentu mata Yunho tak dapat menangkap gerakan kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, seharian tadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Seperti itulah. Harimu sendiri, apa kabar?" jawab Changmin dengan berbalik bertanya.

"Menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja! Kau menghabiskan _Valentine's day_ dengan pacarmu, bukan?" serbu Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, namun barang tentu Changmin pun tak dapat menangkap gerakan bibir Yunho. "Seperti itulah." sahut Yunho.

Changmin mendengus, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Nana?"

"After school?" tanya Yunho.

"Uhm!" sahut Changmin, menggeram. "dia gadis yang berciuman denganku, dan menangis setelahnya."

Yunho mendadak membasahi belah bibirnya. Ingin dia mengeluaran banyak tanya, namun ia paham hal tersebut bukanlah haknya.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah menyakitinya, lalu kenapa dia harus menangis saat kami berciuman. Menurutmu kenapa Hyung?" lanjut Changmin.

Yunho mengela nafas panjang, nafas lelah yang beradu dengan dingin udara malam. "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu, mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepadanya."

"Hyung?"

"Aku lelah. Selama tidur, Changmin-ah."

Yunho memutus obrolan malam dengan memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi tubuh Changmin. Dia tak benar-benar mengantuk, Yunho hanya tak ingin banyak berbicara.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Bagi yang belum tahu apa itu CWTCH, jangan bingung. CWTCH itu, dibaca Kutch, asal bahasanya dari suku Welsh, Wales. CWTCH adalah istilah dari perasaan damai yang ada atau hinggap dihati saat atau setelah kita menerima pelukan dari orang tercinta. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di Summary cerita, " Hug, cuddle or snuggle but more than that. CWTCH merupakan perasaan rahasia yang menciptakan kedamaian, kenyamanan, kebahagiaan di dalam hati dua orang (sepasang kekasih, ibuk/anak, suami/istri, dsb.) CWTCH adalah melindungi, memeluk, mencintai, dan semua hal yang berhubugan dengan cinta tercampur menjadi satu.**_

 _ **Contohnya seperti : Cwtch up to your mam now.**_

 ** _Yah, seperti itu. ehehe_**

 ** _Dan, untuk Wattpad, ternyata ada yang pakai ada yang tidak. Baiklah mungkin saya bisa up FFdi keduanya, tapi sebentar, ya. Wattpad belum saya buka, kemarin masih saja can't log in._**

 ** _Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua._**

 ** _Love Love Love._**

 ** _Ino Cassio._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CWTCH**

 **HOMIN**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast adalah milik TVXQ dan mereka sendiri, cerita adalah milik saya pribadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pulang?" sapa Changmin pada Yunho yang baru kembali memasuki rumah.

"Iya." sahut Yunho sembari membungkuk, melucuti sepatu lari dari kedua kakinya. "udara pagi cukup membuat segar badan, juga tenang pikiran."

Changmin tersenyum miring. "Tidak biasanya kau akan _jogging_ , jam berapa kau tadi pagi keluar, Hyung?"

"Sekitar pukul enam lebih, saat kau masih merebut selimut juga melingkari bantalku."

"Cih!" Changmin berdecih. Puas memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah mendongak, meminum banyak-banyak air putih dari dalam botol memanjang yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin, Changmin lantas berjalan menuju sofa, kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya disana. "apa kita memiliki kegiatan hari ini, Hyung?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kosong." jawabnya, seraya melucuti kaus tipis yang membungkus badan. "kau lupa kita sedang merayakan Lunar New Year? Ini adalah hari dimana kita akan berkumpul dengan semua keluarga."

"Jadi kita akan seharian berada dirumah?"

"Kalau kau mau, tentu bisa."

"Kalau aku mau?" ucap Changmin mengulangi kalimat Yunho, matanya menyipit, bibirnya berdesis. "kenapa kalimatmu harus seperti itu?"

"Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau kau nantinya akan keluar. Bertemu dengan KyuLine, atau berkencan dengan Nana, misalnya."

Changmin berdecak keras. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjengkelkan sekali, Hyung."

"Aku tidak. Kurasa aku hanya bersikap biasa saja, hanya menebak. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir."

"Oh, begitu menurutmu?" suara Changmin meninggi, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum samar, dengan memegang sebuah handuk kecil Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin, lantas ia turut duduk diatas sofa yang sama. "kau tahu, aku membencimu. Kau sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali sekarang!" rajuk Changmin memberdirikan tubuh. Bahkan Yunho baru saja duduk disamping tubuhnya, namun Changmin sudah mengangkat badan dan menjalankan dua jenjang kakinya.

"Mianh."

" _Don't say sorry! I hate you!"_

Kepala Yunho berputar mengikuti gerakan kaki Changmin yang panjang. Orang yang paling dia pedulikan tersebut, terkadang terlalu mudah sekali marah, serta jarang sekali bisa menangkap rasa dari sebuah laku dan kata yang tak pernah bisa Yunho ucap melalui sebuah kata.

Pukul sepuluh pagi saat Yunho telah siap dengan semua baju penghangat yang telah melekat di badan, Changmin tak jua mau keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Changmin-ah?" panggil Yunho sembari mengetuk pintu kamar. "Changmin kau mendengarku?" ulangnya, namun Changmin tetap tak memberi jawaban.

Kenop pintu Yunho pegang, hendak dia putar namun telah tertarik lebih dulu dari dalam kamar.

"Ada apa" sungut Changmin bermuka kasar.

Sementara Yunho menanggapi dengan senyuman lembut. "Kau juga akan keluar?" tanya Yunho mendapati Changmin yang telah tampak menawan dengan busana yang dia kenakan.

"Iya." ketus Changmin.

"Hati-hati, aku juga akan keluar."

"Terserah saja." ujar Changmin melewati tubuh Yunho yang masih berdiri dihadapan pintu kamarnya.

Terlewati dengan kasar oleh tubuh Changmin yang serampangan berjalan, Yunho sempat terkaget bahkan ia sempat membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara. Namun lagi-lagi Yunho mengalah.

"Mau berangkat bersama denganku?" tawar Yunho, mengembangkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan desah dada.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Entah mengapa Changmin seolah amat marah oleh ucapan Yunho yang terjadi di pagi hari. Bahkan itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan guyonan Changmin sendiri yang tak jarang mengatakan Yunho bodoh, gay, orang yang berantakan, dan semacamnya. Yunho tak pernah marah dengan Changmin yang demikian, namun nyatanya kini Changmin yang merajuk sebab ucapan yang tak sungguh-sungguh Yunho artikan bahwa Changmin keterlaluan.

Siang belum benar-benar datang, namun kediaman Changmin sudah kosong tak bertuan. Changmin melesat menggunakan mobilnya, bahkan sebelum Yunho memasuki kendaraan yang dia parkir sejajar dengan milik band-matenya tersebut.

Tak ada kata selamat jalan atau hati-hati mengemudikan kendaaan dari Changmin sebelum dia menghilang, bahkan seruan jangan pulang terlalu malam dari Yunho pun tak dia perhatikan, Changmin hanya focus pada lingkar kemudi mobil, lantas dia melesat dengan tak lagi memberi Yunho salam.

Terlepas dari tak berkedip mengamati mobil Changmin yang menghilang di persimpangan, Yunho kemudian bergerak mendudukkan badan didepan kursi kemudi kendaraan. River milik Eminem ia putar keras-keras, menemani roda yang berputar cepat menerobos padat jalanan siang. Entah akan kemana ia menuju, Yunho hanya berjalan kedepan berusaha tak memperdulikan belakang badan.

Sementara itu, Changmin dan kendaraan putihnya berhenti berputar di _basement car park_ gedung apartemen Khyuhyun, teman karibnya.

"Kau mengganggu liburanku, Evil!" desis Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu apartemennya dengan masih mengenakan piyama.

"Ish! Kau jorok sekali. Minggir, aku mau masuk!" Bukan rumah sendiri, namun Changmin kuasa menyingkirkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu rumah.

"Ada apa lagi kau ini." Tanya Kyuhyun yang telah tanggap ada yang tak benar dari laku Changmin.

"Kau tak pulang bertemu dengan keluargamu?" Tak menaggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin justru berbalik mengeluarkan tanya.

"Aku sudah, kemarin hari."

"Lalu apa kau juga akan masih menemui mereka hari ini jika kemari hari kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka semua?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bisa menemui mereka minggu depan lagi."

"Aku juga sudah menemui orang tuaku kemarin hari, saat selesai mengikuti even Valentine's day. Dan aku juga tidak menemui mereka lagi hari ini, sama sepertimu aku juga bisa menemui mereka minggu nanti." Changmin merutuk panjang. Dia bercokol diatas sofa Kyuhyun yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Kyuhyun menguap malas. Dia turut melingkarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Yunho-Hyung meninggalkanku lagi hari ini. Setelah pagi-pagi sekali dia keluar rumah untuk _jogging_ , yang mana kegiatan itu sangat jarang sekali dia lakukan, dia selanjutnya membuatku geram sebab dia mengataiku terlalu banyak pikiran karena aku mangatakan dia akhir-akhir ini begitu menjengkelkan."

"Kau tahu Changmin?" Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya. "kau hampir menyerupai gadis remaja yang sedang mengalami masa naik turun darah."

" _Shut up!"_ geram Changmin. "kau semakin membuatku mual."

"Kau terlalu _sensitive_ tapi tidak dapat menangkap rasa yang mungkin saja Yunho-Hyung tidak dapat katakan melalui kalimat-kalimat biasa."

"Ish! Kau sama saja seperti dia. Atau jangan-jangan sekarang kau sedang ingin mengeluarkan diri dari Kyu-line dan berpindah mendukung U-Know Yunho itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dia tersenyum manahan tawa. "Kau memang terlalu banyak berfikir."

"Kyuuu!" lagi-lagi Changmin merajuk.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku benci suara tinggimu." Kyuhyun memutar mata, beranjak meninggalkan sofa. "kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan apa? ada mie instan, spaghetti instan, dan bubur instan." tawar Kyuhyun setelah meneguk air mineral.

"Tidak mau semua. Makananmu sama sekali tidak sehat, masih enakkan _eggs sandwich_ buatan Yunho-Hyung ."

"Kurasa kau tidak sedang marah. Kau hanya merindukan orang itu sekarang." tebak Kyuhyun, asal bicara.

"Mulutmu!" sentak Changmin.

"Hey! Tunggu, aku tak sepenuhnya salah. Memang sudah berapa hari kau tak akur dengan dia?"

"Siapa yang bilang tak akur? Kami baik-baik saja, hanya jarang bercanda seperti yang sudah-sudah." Changmin memoncongkon bibirnya.

"Mungkin ada yang salah." Tebak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa? kami tidak pernah bertengkar sebelumnya." ucap Changmin menimbang jawabannya.

"Mungkin saja dari ucapan atau kelakuanmu yang tak kau sadar telah melukai hatinya. Yah, karena Yunho-Hyung adalah orang yang diam dan menerima, akhirnya dia tak sedikitpun mengatakan keberatannya padamu."

Mendengar tutur Kyuhyun, Changmin lantas berpikir panjang. Dia mengingat ulang tentang semua laku dan ucapnya yang telah dia katakan serta lakukan kepada kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Namun semakin dia menimbang dan mengingat ulang, geram dan kesal kian menderam pikiran dan diri Changmin yang sedang berusaha diam.

"Tanggal delapan belas sebentar lagi bukan? Kau mau apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti?" Kyuhyun memutus kusut pikiran Changmin mengingat ulang semua kejadian terbelakang dengan Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi apanya, tanggal ulang tahun Yunho-Hyung saja belum datang."

Kyuhyun mendadak tersedak. Bubur instan dalam mulutnya kembali menyembur keluar. "Kau benar-benar bodoh Changmin-ah. Kau pikir kenapa kita mengikuti _even Valentine's day_ kemarin hari? Itu karena tanggal enam sudah terlewati, apa kau tidak ingat hari kasih sayang kemarin itu tanggal berapa?"

" _Holy squid!"_ umpat Changmin. "jadi.."

"Jadi kau _a dead shit_. _Just go die already! You are a crap_ , _man!_ Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan ulang tahun orang yang bahkan sudah belasan tahun tinggal dan tidur bersama denganmu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan ujung sendok yang dipegangnya. "sekarang kau masih mengatakan Yunho-Hyung menjengkelkan? Kau memalukan!" tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku, Kyu!" Changmin meremas kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku bukan ibumu." Kyuhyun memutar mata. "kemana saja kau selama awal bulan? Jangan bilang kau berkencan dengan Nana sampai-sampai kau lupa pada semua."

Changmin mendengus. "Kau lebih menakutkan dari ibuku."

"Hey kau mau kemana?" teriak Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang bergerak lincah meninggalkan sofa, lantas kembali mengenakan sepatu pada dua kakinya. "tanggal enam sudah tidak bisa kau kejar, _man_! Kau sudah terlambat."

" _Shut up, or I'll crush your fucking bird!"_ Changmin menunjukkan taring.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, tawa lantang yang mengantar Changmin keluar meninggalkan rumahnya. Entah apa yang akan Changmin lakukan, sebab benarlah Kyuhyun bahwa Changmin tak akan bisa lagi mengejar atau mengembalikan tanggal enam untuk kembali terulang. Entah apa yang membuat Changmin lupa, jelas ia pun kini menyesali kelalaiannya.

Roda mobil Changmin melesat kilat meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun. Pikirannya bercabang kali ini, antara geram dan sesal berjubel mengisi rongga yang masih berisi udara. Mendesak sang badan untuk melakukan tindakan yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Changmin berhenti pada _grocery store_ tak jauh dari kediamannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia akan lakukan, tangannya hanya menarik apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Akhirnya tak beberapa lama setelah berdesakan dengan pembeli lain, Changmin kini telah berkutik sendirian didalam dapur, berperang dengan semua benda yang dia bawa pulang dari _grocery store._ Entah apa yang hendak ia buat, Changmin hanya sedang ingin memperbaiki kelalaiannya.

Hampir seharian penuh Changmin tak meninggalkan dapur, sampai-sampai pukul sepuluh malam datang menyapa, Changmin pun belum menyadarinya juga. Hingga akhirnya pukul sebelas malam Changmin baru mengistirahatkan tubuh tingginya diatas kursi meja makan. Semua makanan tersaji cantik diatas meja, kesemuannya adalah makanan yang Yunho suka, bahkan Changmin membuat _Vanilla Cake_ dengan _cerry_ merah berada dimuka, _dessert_ manis yang menjadi _favourite_ 'kakaknya'.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang juga." gumam Changmin setelah mengamati jarum pendek yang telah melewati angka sebelas, dan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka sepuluh tepat.

Changmin pun sempat melirik _wireless charger_ yang biasa Yunho gunakan, dipastikannya bahwa Yunho tak melupakan ponselnya diatas sana. Benar tak ada, sudah pasti Yunho membawa serta benda itu bersamanya, namun entah kenapa Yunho tak menjawab lima panggilan yang Changmin lakukan.

Mata Changmin menunduk mengamati makanan tak sederhana yang mulai mendingin diatas meja, _wine_ didalam gelas beningpun juga telah kehilangan busa, namun Yunho tak jua kunjung membuka pintu rumah.

Sayup, mata Changmin terkantuk. Ia menunduk akan tetapi ia tak mau menyerah pada lelah yang menyerang raga, masih berharap pada Yunho yang akan segera tiba.

"Yoboseyou, Yunho-Hyungie?" dan harap Changmin pun disambut oleh getar ponselnya yang menunjukkan nama 'Yunho Hyungku', memanggil.

" _Kau belum tidur, Changmin?"_ tanya Yunho dari seberang, suaranya parau layaknya manusia yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Changmin mendesah, namun kali ini dia tak mengeluarkan perasaann kesalnya. "Belum," sahut Changmin.

" _Wae? Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"_

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga, Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho lama tak memberikan tanggapan, entah apa yang dia sedang lakukan ditempatnya berada, semua hening, nyenyat tak bersuara. _"Cepatlah tidur, Changmin-ah. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ ucapnya kemudian, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" ulang Changmin, kendati meraung hatinya, namun Changmin kali ini tak sedikitpun meninggikan suara.

" _Aku sudah dirumah, Changmiin." ucap Yunho, singkat._

" _No way!_ Aku sama sekali tak melihatmu berada didalam rumah seharian ini. Kau juga tidak berada didalam kamarmu!" Changmin terkejut, suaranya turut melonjak keras.

" _Aku dirumahku sendiri."_ lanjut Yunho kemudian.

"Oh, Wae?" suara Changmin melemah.

" _Sebab, bukankah memang disini rumahku? Aku disana hanya menumpang denganmu."_

Keduanya hening tak membuat suara, Yunho bagai telah menghilang dari sambungan suara walau sebenarnya ia masih ada. Changmin pun seolah telah kehilangan suara, sebab lidahnya tak lagi dapat mengolah kata.

" _Sleep well_ , Changmin." ujar Yunho lembut, setelah hening memanjang.

"Hyung?" Changmin terbata "maafkan aku!" kisiknya.

" _Tidak ada yang salah Changmin. Aku hanya berada dirumahku sendiri, tidak ditempat yang perlu kau khawatirkan bahwa aku akan mati."_ Yunho berusaha melucu, namun Changmin telah membeku dengan sesal yang sudah menyerupai palu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung." seru Changmin memberanikan diri. Ia memejamkan mata saat berucap, bahkan saat Yunho tak berada tepat dihadapannya, sesal dan ucapan Changmin tulus terucap dari dua belah bibirnya.

" _Itu sudah lewat, Changmin."_ Kata Yunho setelah beberapa detik kembali membuat jeda.

"Aku tahu! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya benar-benar tak ingat sebab aku terlalu.. aku hanya , sebab." Changmin kembali terbata. "aku tidak lupa, aku hanya.. Hyung.."

"Kau lupa." sela Yunho.

"Euhm.. iya. Maafkan aku Hyung! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa lupa."

"Tidak masalah, aku paham. Mungkin ada hal lain yang harus kau ingat dan itu jauh lebih penting dari pada aku dan ulang tahunku."

"Hyungie, bukan begitu! Aku hanya benar-benar lupa. bahkan aku lupa bahwa aku sudah melewati tanggal empat belas kemarin hari." sanggah Changmin.

" _Sudahlah, bukan masalah. kau cepat tidur saja. Have a good night, Changmin."_

"Hyung, apa kau benar tidak akan pulang?" Changmin masih mengulang pertanyaan.

Yunho terdengar mengembuskan nafas berat, entah rasa cemas atau lega yang sedang ia rasa, Yunho tak pernah menyerukannya. _"Aku sudah berada dirumah, Changmin."_ ucapnya kemudian, serta-merta membuat Changmin meremas kuat-kuat lembar tisu dalam genggaman.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Hyung." ucap Changmin kemudian, kendati berat rasa kata diujung lidah.

Semuannya kembali menghening saat sambungan _telephone_ terhenti. Yunho dan suaranya menghilang dari telinga, begitupun dengan Changmin yang tak lagi mengeluarkan suara. Ia kembali menatap makanan yang tak lagi panas, kue Vanilla cantik bahkan seolah berubah memucat seiring dengan semakin menggelapnya dunia diluar ruangan.

Changmin tetap berada ditempatnya bahkan sampai jarum jam hampir menunjuk angka dua lebih, Changmin masih tak meninggalkan kursi kayu ruang makan. Dia tak menyentuh makanan, Changmin hanya berdiam menemani malam menuju kembali pada siang.

Bahkan kantuk yang semula sambang pun kini benar-benar menghilang, mata Changmin membulat didalam kegelapan. Ponselnya berdering tak dia perhatikan, televisi menyala tanpa suara sedari siang hari tak pula ia matikan, Changmin hanya bercokol dengan dia dan pikirannya. Kemudian saat semua suara serasa mengilang dari dunia, mendadak sebuah tangan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Wajah kecil dengan bibir membulat, menawan mata Changmin seketika.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan tidur."

"Hyung!" Changmin terkejut, nyaris mengembik. Dia beranjak meninggalkan kursi kayu lantas membuat langkah panjang menyerbu tubuh Yunho dengan pelukan. Dekapan hangat berisikan kerinduan bertalian dibawah temaram bohlam kekuningan.

Changmin tak mengerti benar dengan jenis perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan, semua hanya terasa sangat menyebalkan jika Yunho tak berbicara, tak bercanda, dan tak berada disampingnya. Segalanyapun tetiba terasa amat hangat, nyaman dan begitu lengkap saat Yunho ada, bahkan seolah bebungaan mendadak sedang bersemi didalam hatinya saat Yunho membalas dekapan yang dia ulurkan.

Mereka berpautan membetuk satu badan, Yunho tersenyum manis menghirup aroma maskulin bercampur vanilla dari tubuh Changmin, sementara Changmin sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Yunho, entah apa pula yang sedang Changmin lakukan, sadar atau tidakkah dia, Changmin memejamkan mata disana.

"Jangan berubah." gumam Changmin menundukkan kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy lovely B'day untuk Bambie Changminie._**

 ** _Saya menegrti benar bahawa Changmin tidak akan pernah lupa akan ulang tahun Yunho-Hyungnya. But for some reason, maaf sekali disini saya membuat dia sedikit pikun hehehe._**

 ** _Well, see you again, or.. later!_**

 ** _Love Love Love_**

 ** _Ino Cassio._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CWTCH**

 **Chapter 4**

 **HOMIN**

 **Note! Perlahan, ya. Biar dapat rasa. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak akan tidur seperti ini, bukan?"

"Oh, mianh!"

Changmin seketika kembali membuka mata, pipi mereka berdua sempat membuat gesekan saat Changmin tetiba melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho.

"Aku tidak membencimu." ucap Changmin sendu. Masih berhadapan tubuh jangkung mereka berdua, leluasa nafas Changmin menerpa wajah kecil Yunho ketika ia bersuara.

"Kau memakan _cherry_ tanpa mengundangku?" kata Yunho tanpa membuka deretan giginya, mendapati wangi cherry menguar dari mulut Changmin saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Changmin menggeleng lucu. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, jadi kuhabiskan semua. Hanya tersisah satu diatas _Vanilla cake_ itu."

Yunho mendengus menahan tawa. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Changmin dalam dekapannya. "Aku sedikitpun tidak pernah membencimu." kisiknya, menderu hangat nafas Yunho membelai ujung telinga Changmin. "aku menyangimu. Terima kasih, Changminie!"

Tetiba Changmin reflex mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada helai baju yang membungkus tubuh Yunho. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya melonjak saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimatnya, bukan kali pertama Changmin mendengar suara Yunho menyerukan mananya, hanya malam ini segalanya terasa amat berbeda. Hangat menerpa kendati dingin udara masih menyelimuti Korea. Sejuk seolah mengisi gersang jiwa meskipun tak ada udara menerobos jendela.

"Kubilang kau tidak bisa tidur sambil berdiri seperti ini."

"Aku tidak!" pekik Changmin, kembali melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. Dia menunduk mengusap wajah meggunakan satu tanganya, sementara satu tangan yang lain masih memilin ujung mantel Yunho.

"Aku tidak membuatmu menangis, kan?"

"Kau meledek?" Changmin mengangkat kepala, ia maruncingkan bibirnya. "kau ini sangat menjenggelkan, Hyung! Seperti aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana aku akan, jika aku juga menyanyangimu!" rutuk Changmin, menarik kasar kerah kemeja Yunho.

Entah apa pula yang sedang terjadi dengan Yunho, kata dan tangan kasar Changmin kali ini, justru membuat ia membelah senyumannya.

"Aku lapar!" ucap Yunho kamudian. "kau memasak semua itu untukku, bukan?" tunjukknya pada deret makanan diatas meja melingkar. –Changmin mengangguk cepat– "kenapa tidak menyuruhku pulang?" goda Yunho, memajukan ujung bibirnya.

"Baiklah, boleh aku membunuhmu sekarang?" desis Changmin seraya membalikkan badan. Ditariknya ujung kelingking Yunho menuju meja melingkar tak jauh dari hadapan.

"Membunuhku dengan cara meracuni makanan ini?" Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, terputus sudah talian jemari ia dan Changmin.

"Tidak! Tapi ku tenggelamkan kau nanti didalam bak mandi." tawa Changmin, turut merendahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi. "makan sedikit saja, yang lain untuk besok kita sarapan."

"Kurasa ini memang sudah akan pagi." sahut Yunho, telah siapa tangannya memegang belati. Benda meruncing yang akan dia gunakan untuk memotong _steak_ sapi. "setidaknya bila memang makanan ini telah kau racuni, kita akan mati bersama."

"Gila saja!" umpat Changmin.

"Tapi aku mau, jika kau bersedia."

"Berhenti berbicara bodoh, Hyung. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi untuk makan, bukan untuk mati."

Yunho mendengus, tersenyum simpul. Ia membasahi bibirnya sebelum kembali mengucap kata. "Mengingat, ini sudah tanggal ulang tahunmujuga, maka makan lewat tengah malam kali ini adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahun kita berdua."

Changmin mengangguk. "Setuju! Akan kubuat dulu sebuah harapan, do'a yang akan menyertaiku menuju tahun berikutnya."

" _Go a head!"_ ujar Yunho, pasang matanya lantas tak berkedip memperhatikan Changmin pejam dengan bibir sedikit bergumam, entah do'a macam apa yang dia panjatkan, harapan yang lumayan panjang, sebab terlalu lama ia menutup mata.

"Aku selesai!" seru Changmin kemudian. Ia membuka mata, membelah senyumnya.

Tidak lagi dapat dikatakan sebuah makan malam, sepertinya. Yunho dan Changmin baru mulai menyantap menu diatas meja saat jarum pedek menunjuk angka tiga. Itupun setelah Yunho harus menunggu lumayan lama untuk Changmin kembali memanasi steak sapi dan sup lobak merah yang sebelaumya telah cantik berjajar diatas meja.

"Buat permohonanmu dulu, sebuah do'a yang sederhana mungkin. Sebuah harapan yang akan membuat hidupmu semakin penuh semangat." tutur Changmin, meletakkan rajutan jemarinya diatas meja, tepat dihadapan bidang dadanya. Matanya membulat menatap Yunho penuh harap.

"Aku sudah membuat do'a," ujar Yunho. "terlalu banyak, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang tak masuk akal, malah. Aku takut jika aku kembali meminta, Tuhan justru tak akan memberikannya."

"Memang doa seperti apa yang kau minta?" Changmin menelengkan kepala.

"Seperti…" Yunho mengulur senyum. "seperti aku sudah sangat ingin makan sekali. Aku lapar!" membuat suara manja, Yunho memajukan bibirnya.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku tidak mau makan sebelum kau membuat sedikit harapan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu memejamkan mata, merapal do'a." Changmin meraih ujung jemari Yunho diatas meja, entah itu hanya tindakan tanpa sadar, ataukah memang Changmin segaja ingin menggenggam.

"Baiklah." sahut Yunho, disambutnya pula ujung jemari Changmin, diremasnya perlahan dalam genggaman hangatnya. Yunho kemudian menutup mata, ia tak menunduk akan tetapi wujudnya tampak amat khusyuk. "Dear, Lord," ucapnya. "mungkin aku adalah orang yang terlalu menyusahkan, aku seringkali tak puas dengan apa yang sudah aku dapat, aku masih meminta lebih, dan selalu ingin lagi. _But Lord,_ aku ini hanyalah orang yang sepi. Mungkin aku bermewah, tapi aku masih saja merasa tak bahagia. Aku kini tak meminta lebih, hanya satu saja yang aku ingini, bila Engkau berkenan memberi, kumohon kabulkan pintaku yang hanya dapat kuucap melalui hati. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih, aku pun sungguh sungguh telah memberi hati, aku yakin Engkau sepenuhya mengerti."

Yunho kembali membuka mata tanpa lagi membuat suara, lurus ia menatap, didapatinya mata bening Changmin yang telah berkaca-kaca. "Changmin, wae-eoh?" tanya Yunho, semakin erat menggenggam jemari tangan Changmin.

"Tidak ada," Changmin menggelang cepat. "kenapa ucapanmu selalu berhasiil membuat dadaku sesak."

"Kebetulan saja. Mungkin kau hanya terlalu banyak merokok." Yunho terkikik.

"Tsk! Aku tidak!" sungut Changmin, melepaskan jemarinya dari tangan Yunho. "siapa yang bilang aku merokok, aku tidak!" dengusnya, seraya menggerakkan tangan siap memotong _steak_ kemerahan diatas pinggan.

Suasana sepertiga malam yang dingin justru membuat Yunho dan Changmin menghangat didalam ruangan. Mereka menikmati makan malam serta ulang tahun Yunho yang telat, ditambah ulang tahun Changmin sendiri dengan manis dan menyenangkan. Yunho seringkali bertingkah lucu dengan menjahili Changmin yang tengah menikmati sup lobak merah dengan menundukkan kepala. Ponsel milik Yunho sengaja ia matikan,sementara milik Changmin yang berulang bergetar sama sekali tak Changmin pedulikan, ia justru membuang benda itu serampangan keatas sofa yang membal.

"Eh, Hyung?" panggil Changmin saat sup dalam mangkuknya telah mengering.

"Iya?"

"Soo Jin, boleh aku tahu siapa dia?"

Yunho berdehem samar, beringsut ia memperbaiki cara duduknya, sendok putih melengkung diantara jemari tangannya pun turut Yunho letakkan kembali diatas meja. "Dia–"

"Apa dia gadis yang fotonya berada didalam album ponselmu itu?" sela Changmin sebelum Yunho sempat mengucap jawab.

Menelan seluruh makanan dalam mulutnya, Yunho lantas mennganggukan kepala. Sementara Changmin mendadak menarik tangannya dari atas meja. "Dia adalah anak dari teman ibuku." ucap Yunho.

"Pacarmu?" selidik Changmin." –Yunho menggeleng– "lantas?"

"Anak dari teman ibuku." Jawab Yunho, mengulang kata yang sama.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." suara Changmin mulai menggema.

Yunho perlahan menghembuskan nafas, nafasnya memberat seolah ia enggan memberi jawab. "Dia calon istriku," jawab Yunho. Sertamerta membuat jantung Changmin menderang.

"Ish.. istri?" Changmin tergagap, bibirnya mendadak bergetar, lidahnya bagai ingin mengucap berjuta racauan.

Yunho mengangguk samar. "Kami akan segera menikah, jika aku mengiyakan."

"Dan kau?" diantara gebuan jantungnya, Changmin mengejar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Aku sedang bertanya, tidak bisakah kau segera menjawabnya saja?"

Mata Yunho membulat mendengar suara Changmin yang kain melonjak, diperhatikannya tangan Changmin yang telah kembali berada diatas meja, namun kali ini mereka menggenggam erat.

"Kenapa kau harus marah?" tanya Yunho, tetap dengan lembut suara.

Diam tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan, Changmin kemudian kembali memberi tatapan. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya. "aku hanya terlalu ingin tahu saja. Maaf jika aku keterlaluan."

"Changmin-ah?" panggil Yunho, tangannya terjulur meraih jemari tangan Changmin, lantas mengurai bulatan jemarinya yang mengeras.

"Hyung? Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak mau sendiri. aku tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengan dia kemudian kau akan mulai lupa kepadaku. Kau akan tak lagi tinggal denganku, kau tak akan lagi makan denganku, bercanda denganku, membuat kotor rumahku, kau juga tak akan lagi membuat jengkel pikiranku, kemudian kau pun tak akan lagi menghubungiku, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku. Dan kau akan sepenuhnya melupakanku, aku tidak ingin bersama dengan orang lain, aku hanya.. aku.."

"Ssth!" desis Yunho, menepuk perlahan rahang kanan Changmin. "kau tahu, aku bukanlah dirimu yang akan mudah lupa."

"Hyung!"

"Aku tahu,"

"Kau tidak tahu!" pekik Changmin, menarik tangan Yunho dari rahangnya, lantas diremasnya erat layaknya ia menggengam lembar tisu pada tangan. "terkadang, semua itu teramat menakutkan. Aku takut kau berubah."

"Aku tidak akan!" tegas Yunho.

"Kau.. kau boleh.. Ah, Tidak!" Changmin kaku dengan kalimatnya. "aku .. aku tidak dapat melarangmu untuk dengan siapapun, aku hanya meminta padamu tolong jangan pernah berubah." ucap Changmin sendu.

"Changmin?"

"Jangan berubah!" gumam Changmin menundukkan kepala.

"Kubilang aku tidak akan!" ulang Yunho. "kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku dulu saja, huh, Changminie?" –Changmin mengangkat kepala, kembali ia menghadap Yunho dihadapannya– "Soo Jin memang calon istriku, itupun jika aku mengangguk mau. Bagiku dia hanya temanku, dia bukan pacarku. Kau mendengarku sekarang?"

"Bagian ini yang membuatmu sangat meyebalkan. Kenapa kau tak menyanggah saat aku mengatakan kau menghabiskan malam _Valentine_ dengan kekasihmu, huh?" dengus Changmin memburu.

Sementara Yunho terkekeh lucu. "Kau sedang berdiri dengan kesimpulanmu sendiri, aku hanya tak mau susah-susah mengoreksi."

"Hyung, kau memang sangat menjengkelkan. Aku ingin sekali membencimu, sungguh!"

Berjalan dalam kehangatan canda membuat Yunho dan Changmin tak sadar akan datanganya pagi yang sudah akan kembali menjelang. Meninggalkan _Vanilla cake_ dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran diatas meja, serta piring kotor yang masih menghiasi ruang makan, Yunho telah menarik tangan Changmin untuk memasuki kamar. Diatas satu ranjang mereka merebahkan tubuhnya, berjajar mereka menatap langit-langit kamar, dibawah satu selimut mereka membagi udara.

"Hyung? Kenapa Soo Jin bisa menjadi calon istimu?" tanya Changmin sedikit ragu, memainkan jemarinya dibawah selimut.

"Tidak tahu." Yunho menggeleng samar. "yang aku tahu dia hanya temanku, anak dari teman ibuku."

"Aku juga temanmu." kata Changmin, tanpa ragu.

Sementara itu, Yunho tak kuasa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyuman saat Changmin selesai dengan ucapannya. Ia merubah letak tubuhnya, menghianati langit-langit kamar yang menghitam, Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin yang masih menatap plafon kamar. "Iya, memang siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah calon pengantinku?"

"Ish! Kau jangan bercanda!" Changmin turut merubah letak tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan Yunho ia sekarang.

Yunho menggelang, ia mengangkat kepala bertumpu pada telapak tangan kirinya. "Apa kau lihat aku sedang tertawa?"

"Tidak! mungkin kau hanya sedang gila saja!" membuang nafas, Changmin memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

"Kau dan Nana, apa kabar?" tanya Yunho kemudian. sebuah pertanyaan yang lantas membuat Changmin sekejab berdiam. _"do you really love her?"_

Changmin kembali membuang nafas, kali ini terdengar lebih berat dari ia sebelumnya. "Aku sangat mengidolakannya, aku menyukainya, aku juga sangat peduli padanya. Aku bahagia pernah dapat memeluknya, membuat dia tertawa serta dapat memanggilnya dengan kalimat sayang. Tapi seringkali aku tetap merasa kosong bahkan saat aku berada disampingnya, entah pikiranku kemana, entah apa lagi yang masih ingin aku punya. Terlebih pada bagian dia menangis saat kami berciuman, aku merasa dia tak sungguh-sungguh menaruh hatinya padaku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh?" Changmin menatap Yunho, tak tanggap. "sudah kujawab." polosnya.

Yunho mengulum senyum, menahan tawa. "Changmin-ah?" panggilnya. "mau tahu tentangku? Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta."

"Dengan Soo Jin?" kejar Changmin, ia menempatkan satu bantal diantara tubuhnya dan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, ia menggeleng. "Tidak padanya." katanya, seraya menarik kembali sebuah bantal yang telah Changmin letakkan ditengah-tengah, lantas membuangnya jatuh dari ranjang.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak juga padamu, tak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan takut seperti itu." Yunho kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya, ia membenarkan letak selimut, bantal, serta tangannya. Yunho mendekat pada tubuh Changmin berada, ia melingkari punggung Changmin dengan tangan kanannya, menempatkan kepala Changmin dibawah dagunya, sebuah kehangatan Yunho ciptakan. "aku jatuh cinta tidak kepada orang lain, melainkan pada pukul tiga pagi, pada manis _Vanilla cake_ , pada dingin menjelang terbit matahari, serta pada ranjang yang membuat kita tak memiliki spasi."

"Kau melagu?" Nafas Changmin menerpa kulit leher Yunho. Jantungnya berdegup seolah baru saja ia mendengar melody sendu.

Entah Changmin tak dapat menepis pelukan Yunho pada tubuhnya, ataukah memang dia tak ingin menolak dekapan hangat yang Yunho cipta, yang jelas Changmin pun turut melingkarkan tangannya diatas pinggang Yunho. Bertalian pelukan mereka berdua, seolah tak ingin sesiapapun mengurai keduanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu. Cepat pejamkan matamu, jangan terbangun besok sebelum aku memanggil namamu."

"Tapi besok kita ada acara pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kurasa aku harus melupakan bagian itu, kali ini."

Changmin menutup mata bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang melengkung manis, tersenyum menawan masih dalam dekapan Yunho yang telah lebih dulu membuat nafas halus dari hidungnya. Hangat menerpa ubun-ubun kepala, lantas Changmin pun turut memejamkan mata, mengawang dirinya dalam buaian mimpi yang belum pernah sambang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bisa menyebutnya cinta jika kau tak bisa memberi dan menerima!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **See Ya next chap. Or, maybe ... ehe**

 **With Love**

 **Ino Cassio.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hai! Maaf semuanya untuk ketelatan chapter 5. Banyak sekali hal juga kendala yang menghambat waktu saya untuk menulis. Dan mohon maaf, ya, untuk chapter 6 dan selanjutnya ( sampai selesai ) saya akan update tiap chapternya pada tiap akhir minggu saja. Dikarenakan jadual kuliah saya sudah mulai padet lagi dengan banyak tugas dll. Pekerjaan juga begitu menyita waktu, tiap istirahat bawaannya cape langsung pengen tidur, jadi nulisnya kehambat.**

 **Untuk kalian yang menyukai tulisan saya, sangat terima kasih sekali! Kalian sungguh membuat saya merasa tidak sia-sia dengan menulis, biarpun ini hanya sekedar fiksi biasa. Bagi yang mau membagi, menyimpan atau bahkan mengambil bagian-bagian tertentu dari tulisan saya, silahkan.. bukan masalah. Hanya tolong, T ake out with full credit, ya. No plagiat, please. Sebab itu hanya akan merusak dan merugikan pengarang/pencipta asli dari sebuah karya tersebut. Mohon lakukan ini kepada saya, ataupun pada tiap penulis-penulis lain yang ceritanya telah atau sedang kalian baca, jangan hilangkan nama pencipta, juga tolong jika berkenan tinggalkanlah sedikit jejak, sanjungan, kritikan ataupun sekedar salam saja, agar saya, atau mereka para penulis lainnya dapat lebih bersemangat dan tidak merasa diabaikan ataupun merasa bahwa tulisannya sama sekali tidak berharga.**

 **Well, thanks telah membaca ocehan saya. Sangat terima kasih sekali untuk waktu dan tanggapan kalian semua.**

 **With Love,**

 **Ino Cassio**

 **CWTCH**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Warning : Typos**

 **HOMIN**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

 **"O** ppa?" sebuah suara menyela pejam mata Changmin di atas hangat ranjang. "Oppa?" panggil suara itu lagi. Nada manis seorang wanita, lebut nan manja. "Changmin Oppa, bangun!" perintahnya, sembari menggerak-gerakkan ujung bahu Changmin yang masih betah menutup mata

"Urgh!" keluh Changmin, menggeliat. Alih-alih membuka mata, Changmin justru menggeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah bantal.

"Changmin Oppa bangun! ini sudah pukul satu siang!"

"Mwo? satu siang?" Changmin seketika bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya, namun tak lantas ia turun dari ranjang. "Nana." ucap Changmin, terperanga, sontak matanya membulat sempurna. "Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Changmin menarik selimut, cepat-epat menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. ponselmu juga tak dapat kuhubungi, jadi kuputuskan untuk menemuimu disini." jawab Nana, sembari menggenggam jemari Changmin. "kenapa kau sudah siang begini belum bangun juga? Tidakkah Oppa memiliki kesibukkan?"

Suara Hanna tersamarkan oleh derik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Perhatian Changmin pada Hana pun turut terkaburkan oleh sosok Yunho yang membuat langkah panjang menyembul keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, hanya dengan balutan handuk pada pinggang. Gulungan kabut tipis memutih, sisah uap air panas dari dalam bilik mandi mengembang keluar seiring tubuh Yunho menyembul dari dalam. Yunho menapak dingin lantai rumah tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, rambut beserta seluruh tubuhnya basah, bahkan ujung poninya menitikan air laksana peluh keluar dari badan.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan Yunho Oppa?" pekik Nanna, menutupi kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin ganti baju. bisa kalian keluar sebentar?" kata Yunho, tak mengindahkan ucapan Hanna.

Sementara itu Changmin sendiri tetap bercokol diatas ranjang, seolah dia tak sedikitpun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Yunho katakan. Sedang Nanna, seketika berlari keluar tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Kau tidak mengikuti dia keluar?" tanya Yunho, melirik pada pintu kamar yang ditinggalkan Hanna masih dalam keadaan terbuka lebar.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin lemas.

"Huh?"

"Apa menurutmu aku harus mengikutinya keluar?"

"Apa?" Yunho mendekat, sembari mengenakan singlet pada badan.

"Apa aku harus keluar, mengikutinya?" Changmin menengadahkan kepala, menatap gerakan Yunho yang kian mendekat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutinya! Tapi ikuti hatimu." ujar Yunho saat telah dekat tubuhnya dengan Changmin yang masih betah diatas ranjang. "kalau kau ingin, kau bisa melompat turun dan menyusul Hanna diluar sana. Bila kau tidak, kau bisa tetap disini dan melihatku mengenakan celana."

"Ish! Kau memalukan sekali!" Changmin mendorong wajah Yunho menjauh dari ujung hidungnya. Saat Yunho telah membuat satu langkah mundur kebelakang, lantas Changmin melompat turun dari ranjang. Namun ia tak berlari pada Nanna diruang depan, Changmin melesat menuju kamar mandi yang belum lama Yunho tinggalkan.

Pukul satu lebih tiga puluh lima menit, Nanna tampak tengah duduk diatas sofa, didepan televisi menyala. Sedang Yunho, dia sedang mengundang keringat untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dengan berlarian kecil diatas _treadmill_ milik Changmin.

"Yunho-Oppa? bisa kau bagunkan Changmin Oppa untukku? Dia sama sekali tidak mau membuka mata, bahkan sudah berulang kali aku membangunkannya" Nanna cemberut menggulung wajah. "sepertinya dia tadi sudah bangun, kenapa sekarang tidur lagi."

Tanpa membuat tanggapan pada suara Hanna, Yunho lantas menghentikan laju larinya diatas papan berjalan. Dia berkelebat sembari mengeringkan wajah dari keringat, pada pintu kamar Yunho memajangkan langkah.

"Changmin-ah?" panggil Yunho bersuara rendah, pada Changmin yang masih menutup mata. "Changminie irronah!" perintahnya, saat telah duduk dekat ia dengan tubuh Changmin yang masih berbalut tebal selimut.

"Kukira kau lupa untuk membangunkanku." seru Changmin, membuka mata. Telah sadar sepenuhnya dia, bahkan raut kantuk sama sekali tak ada pada wajah Changmin, matanya membulat menghunus manik teduh milik Yunho. "kenapa kau biarkan Hanna yang lebih dulu menyebut namaku?"

Yunho menunduk tersenyum kecut. "Bukankah memang dia lebih berhak, daripada aku?" Yunho mengangkat kepala, turut ditariknya poni rambut yang sempat jatuh menutupi mata.

"Oh, Hyung. Betapa aku ingin sekali membunuhmu!" desis Changmin kasar seraya ia menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Changmin dengar!" ucap Yunho mencegah Changmin meninggalkan ranjang.

Pada pergelangan tangan Changmin, Yunho mengeratkan pegangan, namun dengan sekali hentakan Changmin memutus rajutan. "Apa? Kau sudah tidak perlu lagi menyebut namaku, aku sudah membuka mata!" ucap Changmin sengit.

Tidak akan ada artinya sebuah kata maupun sebuah lantunan suara, jika tak ada telinga yang bersedia mendengar dan duduk mencerna. Pun serupa dengan Yunho, penjelasan sepanjang apapun yang hendak ia tuturkan, nadanya tak akan memilki makna bila Changmin tak sedikitpun mau menghentikan langkah. Yunho hanya seringkali dapat menatap Changmin yang kerap menunjukkan punggung dingin untuknya, selanjutnya hanya akan ada desauan kecil yang Yunho keluarkan dari ujung hidungnya.

Hampir pukul dua siang hari, setelah petikan api kecil yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Changmin, sofa memanjang berwarna merah didepan televisi menyala kini tak hanya berisi Hanna saja, Shim Changmin bersamanya. Entah apa pula yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Changmin, seolah roman teduh dibawah langit malam begitu mudah hilang, tersisir panas matahari yag membawa siang meninggi.

"Kau tahu, Oppa? tadi saat Yunho Oppa membukakan pintu untukku, dia masih berantakan dan sedikit menguap. dia juga tak mengenakan pakaian selain _boxer_ kecil dibadannya."

"Aku tahu, tiap pagi dia memang selau seperti itu." sahut Changmin pada Nanna, namun matanya tertahan pada Yunho yang telah kembali berlarian diatas _treadmill_ menatap dunia diluar jendela kaca.

"Kalian tidak tidur bersama, kan?" selidik Nanna, tak nyaman ia pada Changmin yang sama sekali tak memberinya perhatian.

"Kami tidur bersama." jawab Changmin tak berpikir panjang.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?"

Saat Hanna semakin mengejar, beriringan dengan saat itu pula Yunho menghentikan laju kakinya, ia menepakkan kaki telanjangnya diatas dingin lantai rumah. Setelah menelan beberapa tegukan air mineral, Yunho lantas membalik badan. Changmin yang tengah menatap wajah Hanna, adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh netra.

"Kami melakukan banyak hal," seru Yunho tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Changmin dan Hanna padanya. "aku suka memainkan daun telinga Changmin saat dia menutup mata, aku kerap mendekat saat dia terlelap tanpa selimut, aku suka menyentuh ujung hidung Changmin, aku juga memeluk saat Changmin mengigau dan menyebut namaku."

Bibir Hanna bergetar, matanya membulat lebar. Mulutnya tampak terbuka namun tak ada satu katapun yang dia ucap. Sementara Changmin hanya kaku menatap, memperhatikan Yunho yang membuat langkah mendekat. Wajah kecil Yunho yang telah basah oleh keringat membalas tatapan heran yang Changmin berikan, serupa pula yang Yunho perbuat, ia hanya menatap dengan bibir terkatup tak niat berucap.

"Aah.. kau hanya bercanda bukan?" suara Nanna tersendat. Ia gagap, namun tetap mengerat pada lengan Changmin yang ia tahan.

Tegang dan hening seolah rumah mendadak berubah menjadi tempat terseram yang pernah ada. Hanna masih tak hentinya memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus tak percaya, Changmin tak putus menatap Yunho yang bahkan sudah membuang muka, sementara Yunho sendiri telah membalikkan punggung dengan telephone genggam pada tangan.

"Yoboseyou! Ne, Soo Jin-ah.." jawab Yunho pada ponselnya yang sempat berdering diatas meja. "oh, aku? tidak ada.. malam ini?" seolah terlalu pribadi apa yang sedang ia bicarakan dengan seseorang diseberang, Yunho berbicara sembari membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar. Sementara Changmin mendadak mendengus kesal, ia meremas kacang berangan dalam genggaman, ia mendesis bahkan berdecak lantas mengigit bibirnya.

"Itu semua tidak benar, bukan, Oppa?" Nanna mengejar kejelasan. "itu semua hanya bentuk kasih sayang sebab dia seorang kakak, dan kau seorang adik untuknya, bukan?"

"Hanna-ah?" panggil Changmin sedikit melemah. Ia medesah. "molla!" Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "aku sedang tidur, bagaimana aku visa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi jika aku saja tidak membuka mata? Yunho-Hyung itu orang jenaka, dia pasti hanya melucu saja."

"Tapi dia tidak tertawa!" sangkak Nanna.

"Sssth!" Changmin berdesis, memiliki wajah Nanna dengan dua telapak tangannya. "jangan khawatirkan itu. Dia itu hanya Yunho-Hyung ku. wajar bukan seorang kakak peduli pada adiknya." hibur Changmin.

Hanna perlahan menganggukkan kepala, dia memajukan bibir bawah membuat wajah menggemaskan, sedang Changmin perlahan tertawa lantas membuka kedua tangannya mempersilahkan Hanna untuk jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menyukai lelaguan gay yang pernah diputar radio Korea." ucap Hanna, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibawah dagu Changmin yang menyambut pelukannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho tetiba kembali menyembul keluar dari dalam kamar, langkahnya tersendat diantara keluar atau kembali memutar badan. Jantungnya berdentum keras seolah telah bersepakat dengan otak untuk serempak menyalak, namun hatinya menarik menuntut ia untuk tak memekik.

"Aku keluar!" pamit Yunho, setelah deheman kecil ia lakukan.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Changmin, mengurai rajutan badannya dengan Nanna.

"Uhm!" Yunho menggeram.

"Apa kau akan kembali untuk makan malam nanti?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak!" jawabnya.

Setelah berkata demikian, Yunho berkelebat hanya berbalut kaus tipis pada badan, seperti dia melupakan bahwa Korea masih berbalut kabut dingin diluar ruangan.

Entah apa yang selanjutnya Changmin dan Nanna lakukan sepeninggal Yunho dari rumah. Yunho meroda jauh menulikan telinganya dengan lengkingan suara Sam Smith didalam mobilnya.

Cukup lama meroda tanpa tahu akan dimana ia menghentikan laju kendaraannya, Yunho lantas memutuskan untuk berakhir dirumah Son Ho Joon, teman karibnya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan baju hangat, seperti ini?" Ho Joon mengulurkan handuk hangat untuk membungkus kaki Yunho.

"Ah, sudah kubilang, aku tadi tidak memiliki rencana untuk keluar rumah." dengus Yunho melipat kedua kakinya diatas sofa.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" Ho Joon membuang nafas lelah, turut duduk dirinya diatas sofa yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Yunho lemah.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan saja. Lanjutkan hidupmu seperti apa seharusnya."

"Aku sedang!"

"Sedang marah atau sedang menerima?" kejar Ho Joon menepuk ujung lutut Yunho disampingnya, sementara Yunho hanya menggeleng, mengembangkan dadanya. Nafas panjang nan lelah ia lepaskan. "kau tak bisa menyebutnya cinta jika kau tak bisa memberi dan menerima."

"Kau juga tak bisa menyebutnya cinta jika kau hanya diam dan tak memperjuangkan." timpal Yunho dakar.

"Yunho-ah?"

"Aku sudah seringkali menerima Ho Joon-ah, aku juga kerap memberi. Lalu diatas semua itu, apa yang aku peroleh? Ruang kosong untukku? Pandangan tak menyenangkan? atau sakit hati yang selalu saja datang?" Yunho mengeras, ia menundukkan kepala berusaha mengendalikan hati dengan menggigit lidah. "tidak bolehkan aku berucap juga berjuang? Salah, bila aku ingin bahagia dengan memperjuangakan rasa yang aku punya?"

"Yunho-ah, kau tak mengerti benar. Apa kau tak memikirkan apa yang akan orang lain bilang?"

"Lalu apa aku harus hidup untuk mereka?" Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, "apa kau akan?" Yunho menajamkan netra pada Ho Joon disamping kanan.

"Aku tidak akan." Ho Joon menggelengkan kepala. "jika itu untuk orang yang aku cinta, maka aku akan. Bila itu hanya untuk menyenangkan pandangan orang lain, maka aku tidak."

"Jadi kau sudah sangat paham, bukan?"

Ho Joon meneguk habis cokelat panas didalam cangkir hitam, berayun perlahan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan terakhir yang Yunho katakan. Seolah tanpa perlu bertanya, Ho Joon telah mengerti benar apa yang sedang di pikirkan sahabatnya. Bukan hal mudah untuk sebagian orang menangkap apa yang Yunho pikirkan, namun bagi Ho Joon tak perlu menerka pun Yunho akan berbicara padanya.

"Kau mau makan apa malam nanti?" tanya Ho Joon saat semua nada keruh menyingkir.

"Aku tidak makan disini. Kita keluar saja untuk makan ditempat biasa." usul Yunho setelah menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Kenakan _caot_ didalam kamarku saat kau sudah selesai dengan kakimu."

"Gomawo-yo!"

Son Ho Joon berkelebat untuk membersihkan dirinya, sementara Yunho bersiap-siap untuk kembali mengenakan kaus kaki pada kakinya. Setalah semua telah lengkap, telah dikenakannya pula _coat_ hitam milik sang sahabat, Yunho lantas berdiri tegap benunggu Ho Joon kembali menyeruak keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Kita jalan kaki saja, hanya beberapa meter dari sini." kata Yunho saat Ho Joon menampakkan diri.

"Oh, Ok!" sahut Ho Joon, menyambar mantel hangat diatas lengan kursi.

Lelampuan mati hanya dengan menekan satu tombol. Saat semuanya telah siap, Ho Joon kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Elevator dari lantai dua puluh lima membawa tubuh Yunho dan Ho Joon menuju lantai terendah, ketika telah kembali terbuka pintu menebal didepan mata, mereka berdua menyambung langkah seirama.

Kicauan panjang bersahutan seiring kaki membelah dingin udara petang, Yunho dan Ho Joon serempak menyembunyikan kedua tangan didalam kantung _coat_ hitam yang masing-masing mereka kenakan. Kerlip benda malam diatas langit digantikan oleh terang lampu jalanan, sedikit canda dan obrolan sampah membuat perjalanan amat cepat terasa. Saat sebuah cafe langganan telah tampak diujung mata, pada sebuah persimpangan Ho Joon menarik ujung pundah Yunho untuk menghentikan langkah.

"Yunho-ah, bukankah itu Changmin?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Or terserah kalian saja, ehe**

 **With Love**

 **Ino Cassio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CWTCH**

 **Chapter 6**

 **HOMIN**

 **Eheh.. Mohon Maaf, ya. Chapter sebelumnya banyak sekali typos. Bener! Telitinya lagi minus. Jadi acak-acakkan, akan diperbaiki, segera!**

 **And hey! Ini Chapter 6**

 **Sebab lagi kosong, jadi bisa lebih cepat. Itung aja bonus. XD**

 **Hope no Typos lagi, ya.**

 **Welcome!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Wae Changmin? Ini aku, malam nanti aku tidak pulang. Sampai jumpa besok'**

"Jangan bilang kau akan menginap disini." Ho Joon datang dari dalam kamar, menginterupsi.

"Oh, ini.. aku hanya sedang mengirim pesan suara untuk Changmin. Tenang saja, lagi pula aku tidak akan kembali kesini selesai kita makan nanti." sahut Yunho, kembali mengantungi ponsel kedalam saku mantel.

"Akan kemana kau?"

Yunho menggedikkan bahu. "Rumahku sendiri, mungkin."

"Tsk!" Ho Joon berdecak tajam, "kuulangi! Sampai kapan aku akan tetap seperti ini."

"Seperti ini, yang seperti apa? aku sedang lapar, ayo cepat keluar saja, jangan banyak bicara!" Yunho tak acuh memimpin langkah didepan, setelah ponsel dan dompet berada ditangan, Ho Joon pun turut menyusul dibelakang.

Elevator dari lantai dua puluh lima membawa tubuh Yunho dan Ho Joon menuju lantai terendah, ketika telah kembali terbuka pintu menebal didepan mata, mereka beruda menyambung langkah seirama.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertahan?" tanya Ho Joon, membelah senyap dingin diantara langkah kaki mereka.

"Huh?"

"Changmin." kata Ho Joon. Suaranya pendek nan singkat, namun mendalam sampai-sampai membuat Yunho senejak menghianati panjang jalanan hanya untuk memperhatikan sisih wajah Ho Joon yang tampak kedinginan.

Mungkin Yunho tak mengira bahwa Ho Joon masih akan mengangkat kembali obrolan yang telah tertinggal didalam rumah. Tentang semua jenis cerita dan rasa milik Yunho, yang sempat membuat Ho Joon menyebutnya orang gila.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu." ujar Yunho setelah mendengus, membuat tawa berat.

"Bagian mana yang lucu? Aku sedang bertanya serius padamu!" gemas Ho Joon. "apa kau takut mengakuinya sebab semua orang akan mencibirmu nantinya? Atau kau sendiri ragu akan perasaanmu?"

"Tidak semua!"

"Lalu?"

Yunho mengembuskan nafas dalam, uap tipis memutih mengudara dari dalam mulutnya. "Ini bukan sekedar dorongan rasa yang bila aku menyentuh tubuhnya maka aku akan puas setelahnya. Ini bukan tentang suka yang bisa dengan mudah aku ungkapkan tak peduli aku diterima atau tidak. Ini juga bukan tentang keegoisan untuk memiliki dan menjadikannya milikku saja. Bila kau mengerti benar akan sebutan dan rasanya cinta, maka kau tak hanya akan memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan kekasihmu saja, melainkan semua hal yang mengikutinya."

"Hah!" Ho Joon mendengus kesal bercampur tawa, "sejak kapan kau bertambah dewasa? Kukira kau hanya suka memainkan jempol kakimu saja!"

" _Asshole!"_ umpat Yunho melirik tajam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Soo Jin?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Malam nanti aku akan menemuinya."

"Jadi kau akan menikahi Soo Jin, tapi kau masih memuja Changmin?" ucap Ho Joon serampangan.

" _Geez!_ Mulutmu!" desis Yunho menunjukkan gigi taring.

"Anjing!" umpat Ho Joon tanpa sadar, saat tak sengaja ia menabrak kotak sampah dipinggir trotoar. Terlalu ingin tahu tentang Yunho membuat ia tak memperhatikan jalanan.

"Gila! Perhatikan jalanmu!" hardik Yunho, "kita sudah akan sampai!" katanya, saat café langganan telah tampak diujung mata.

Yunho memperpanjang langkahnya hendak melalui persimpangan, namun belum sempat ia berlalu panjang tangan Ho Joon kembali menarik ujung pundaknya. Ho Joon membawa perhatian Yunho pada sebelah kanan badan.

"Yunho-ah, bukankah itu Changmin?"

Ho Joon terperanga memperhatikan ujung persimpangan jalan, tak berbeda dengan Yunho yang tak sedikitpun membuat kedipan. Mereka memperhatikan tubuh Changmin berdiri diantara dua orang.

"Kau harus berbuat sesuatu, Yunho-ah!" ujar Ho Joon meremas lengan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho tetap datar kendati dadanya membuat detakan tak beraturan. Ia memperhatikan, ia tengah merekam dalam ingatan, akan tetapi sedikitpun ia tak membuat tindakan. Setalah cukup lama memperhatikan, Yunho justru membuang wajah, kemudian melenggang ia kembali membuat langkah.

" _Hey! Hey! Hey!_ Apa kau tak akan membantunya?" sungut Ho Joon, menarik kasar lengan Yunho, kembali menghadapnya. Ho Joon menunjuk pada ujung jalan dimana Changmin sedang berada, ia menggeram seolah ingin sekali memukul seseorang, sedang Yunho tetap sama sekali tak menampakkan wajah kekhawatiran.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Bocah itu tidak akan apa-apa." ucap Yunho, sesaat setelah ia membasahi dua belah bibirnya. "ah, iya! Aku minta tolong saja carikan nama orang itu untukku."

"Heh? Kau jangan macam-macam, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba masuk penjara" Ho Joon berlarian mengejar langkah Yunho yang telah kembali memutar badan, serta kembali memimpin langkah didepan.

"Pabboya! Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau membuat orang tuaku mendapat serangan jantung tiba-tiba."

"Yah! Aku tidak bercanda!" dengus Ho Joon, memperbaiki deru nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak sedang tertawa. Ayolah, jangan banyak bicara, aku sudah sangat lapar!"

Saat Yunho selesai mengibaskan tangannya diudara, saat itu pula ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya, beriringan dengan Ho Joon yang berakhir mengikuti saja tiap kalimat yang Yunho katakan. Ho Joon pun tak lagi begitu memikirkan Changmin yang sempat dilihatnya di ujung jalan bersama dengan dua orang. Ho Joon telah paham benar, bahwa Yunho sangat mengenal Changmin lebih jauh dari pada dirinya, bila Yunho saja tak menunjukkan wajah khawatir mendapati Changmin bersama dengan orang lain, mengapa ia harus.

Dengusan puas keluar dari hidung Yunho dan Ho Joon saat menu makan malam mereka telah habis tak tersisa. Yunho meneguk air putih banyak-banyak untuk menu penutup makan malamnya, sementara Ho Joon menghabiskan sebotol penuh soju Korea.

"Kenapa kau tak minum malam ini?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Soo Jin, kau lupa?"

"Oh!" seru Ho Joon, bersamaan dengan sendawa kecil yang dikeluarkan mulutnya. " _well_.. ini yang kau minta."

Yunho menerima ponsel yang Ho Joon ulurkan, diamatinya wajah tampa dalam layar yang tipis melebar. "Kerjamu cepat sekali!" sanjung Yunho, memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak rugi memiliki aku sebagai sabahatmu." Ho joon menepuk dada, tertawa bangga untuk dirinya sendiri. "tapi jangan kau bunuh orang itu. Aku sedang tidak berencana untuk menghabiskan masa tuaku didalam sangkar Korea bersamamu. Kau tahu bukan, anjingku dirumah pasti akan menangisiku."

"Aish! Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Cepat kirim saja orang ini kedalam nomorku." Perintah Yunho seraya kembali mengulurkan ponsel Ho Joon. "aku harus pergi sekarang, Soo Jin pasti sudah menungguku. Ah Ho Joon-ah? Gomawo!"

"Ah, iya-iya! Pergi sana!"

Ho Joon menganggukkan kepala sembari melambaikan tangan diudara, sementara Yunho telah berlari menuju kembali pada kedaraannya.

Waktu terasa mengejar saat niat belum terselesaikan dengan benar. Bahkan pertemuannya dengan Soo Jin pun tak lama, namun waktu seolah sudah akan menjelang pagi saja. Urusan yang telah dilakukan Yunho pun juga tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akan tetapi jalanan terasa amat panjang saat Yunho kembali meroda menuju rumah.

Pukul satu dinihari, Yunho memutar kenop pintu rumah. Persis seperti apa yang telah dipikirkannya, Changmin tidur menelungkup diatas ranjang miliknya. Tanpa selimut dan tanpa alas kepala.

"Kau bilang tidak akan pulang?" tanya Changmin mendapati Yunho tetiba turut merebah disamping tubuhnya.

"Suaramu jelek sekali malam ini." kata Yunho, tak hirau ucapan Changmin. "parau seperti kau baru saja bangun dari tidur."

"Justru aku tak bisa tidur." sahut Changmin, sembari memperbaiki letak tubuhnya. Ia memutar, bertumpu tubuhnya pada lengan kanan, menatap Yunho yang berada dihadapan. "aku benci sekali tiap kau bilang tidak akan pulang. Aku selalu beranggapan kau akan tidak kembali selamanya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang rumahmu itu adalah aku, akan kosong aku jika kau tak tinggal didalam."

"Changmin?" Yunho menghela nafas, ia mengatur detak, merangkai sajak.

"Mwo-ya?"

"Jangan seperti ini kepadaku." desau Yunho lirih.

"Wae? Kau bilang apa?" tak dapat menangkap Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya, hampir tak berjarak sampai-sampai ujung hidung mereka sempat bertabrakan.

Namun entah mengapa, malam ini Yunho menarik wajahnya. "Tidak! Bukan apa-apa. Cepat tidur saja." ucap Yunho, tak berniat mengulang kata.

"Apa kau tak ingin bertanya mengapa bibir bawahku pecah?" kata Changmin, meringis menjilat bibirnya yang memerah.

"Kau sendiri tidak bertanya kemana saja aku dalam seharian." timpal Yunho berakhir dengan senyuman, senyuman lembut seraya ia mengulurkan tangan. Yunho yang sempat membuat jarak, kembali ia membuat gerak, membelai tengkuk kepala Changmin, mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat pelukan. "kau tahu, Korea masih sangat dingin, keras dan menyakitkan."

"Kau tahu? Mungkin aku memang tak pernah mencintai Nana."

Ucapan Changmin membuat senyap seisi ruangan, Yunho tetap diam tak membuat balasan, bahkan ia tak membuat gerak tetap memeluk Changmin dalam kekar lengan.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau sering memelukku saat aku tidur?"

"Iya." Jawab Yunho tak ragu. "itu karena kau tidur disini, tidak di kamarmu sendiri."

"Kurasa rumah ini adalah milikku, jadi semua ruangan adalah kamarku juga." sahut Changmin terkikik lucu. "Apa kau sering menyelimutiku?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau suka memainkan telinga dan hidungku?"

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Yunho asal.

"Apa aku memang kerap mengigau dan menyebut namamu?"

"Apa harus kukatakan semua tentangmu?" timpal Yunho, gemas.

"Jangan menarik rambutku!" pekik Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan kini lingkar mata mereka berdua. "mungkin aku sudah akan menangis bila kau tidak disisihku." kisih Changmin, lirih. "Gomawo Hyungie. Kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada."

Berdetum menggila bagai genderang sebelum perang, jantung Yunho berdetak liar seolah menuntut keluar dari sangkar, otaknya bergejolak dipenuhi ribuan kata duka, lara serta serapah. Hatinya lantah bagai gelas pecah. Tak berbentuk, terluka. Entah memang sebutan gila kah yang cocok untuknya, atau memang serakah kah ia bila menginginkan rasa lebih dari saudara. Yunho mengawang untuk sesaat, lantas terhempas keras, hancur bersama rasa yang lama tak memiliki wajah.

"Tentu! Cepat tidur saja. Aku akan kedepan sebentar untuk membersihkan tubuhku." sahut Yunho kemudian, suaranya lemah seraya ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dari membal ranjang.

"Kukira kau akan tidur denganku." protes Changmin mencegah Yunho menjauh.

"Tubuhku masih sangat kotor sekali." Yunho kembali menoleh menunjukkan senyumannya. "kususul kau nanti. Kenakan selimut dan cepat tidur. Jallja-yo!"

Tak lagi menghiraukan dengus kesal yang diciptakan Changmin dibelakang badan, Yunho melenggang panjang menuju ruang depan. Pintu kaca ia buka lebar-lebar, tanpa mengenakan baju penghangat Yunho berdiri dibalkon apartemen, mempersilahkan angin malam membelai raganya. Kepulang asap memutih berulang kali menyembul keluar dari lubang hidung beserta sudut bibirnya, bara rokok kedua berada diantara jemarinya.

Tak pasti telah berapa lama Yunho berada diluar ruangan, ia mengawang memperhatikan awan menghitam dilangit kelam. Tak ada cahaya diatas kepala, kelabu seperti rupa hatinya. Saat tubuhnya terasa semakin lelah, Yunho lebih memilih untuk menelentang diatas sofa. Ia menutup mata, namun tak pejam pikirannya, Yunho terjaga menamani detikkan waktu kembali menuju terbitnya bintang siang. Lama sepeti itu, hingga tetiba ia menghilang tanpa sadar.

"Kau bangun? Selamat pagi!" ujar Changmin, menyambut bangkitnya Yunho dari atas sofa.

"Aku tidak mengenakan ini, semalam tadi." Yunho duduk bersila, mengeratkan selimut tebal untuk membungkus badan.

"Tentu tidak. Kau tidur disitu tanpa mengennakan bantal ataupun selimut. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" ketus Changmin meruncingkan bibir, sementara Yunho tersenyum masam menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. "kalau kau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja didalam!"

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." sahut Yunho, seraya ia menyalakan televise dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang hanya akan pergi keluar membersihkan badan, nyatanya kau tak lagi datang. Kau tidak suka tidur satu ranjang denganku" Changmin mendekat membawa dua cup cokelat hangat, pada sisih kiri tubuh Yuhno ia turut menempatkan badan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku sendiri tak sadar aku tertidur disini." Yunho membenarkan letak kaki, "gomawo!" ucapnya kemudian, menerima uluran cangkir dari tangan Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan punggung tanganmu?" Changmin menarik kasar tangan kanan Yunho, cemas, wajah kekhawatiran ia tunjukkan. "Hyung? Kau habis melakukan apa?" Tegang. Changmin risau menginginkan jawaban.

Tak lagi mengeluarkan darah segar seperti sebelumnya, namun sisah darah yang mengering diantara kulit yang pecah masih menyisahkan luka memerah. Sedikit lebam dan berdarah, namun Yunho sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesakitan diwajahnya.

"Samsak tinju Ho Joon terlalu keras, dan memukul benda itu membuat kulit tanganku terkelupas." jawab Yunho datar.

"Apa kau tidak mengenakan sarung tinju?" kejar Changmin, gusar.

Yunho menggeleng, sementara Changmin berlari menuju kotak _first aid_ didalam laci tak jauh dari sofa.

Perih bercampur dengan dingin menerjang Yunho saat Changmin menundukkan kepala membersihkan luka Yunho dengan bermacam cairan antiseptic yang ia temukan. Yunho meringis, sempat membut desisan, sementara Changmin bergeming telah jatuh seluruh perhatiannya mengobati luka Yunho yang tampak memar.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?" tanya Changmin mengangkat kepala, telah selesai ia membalut luka.

Yunho menggeleng, mengulum senyuman. "Terima kasih." ucapnya. _"pretty hurt, actually."_ lanjutnya bergumam, saat Changmin telah memalingkan badan.

"Huh?" Changmin sertamerta kembali membuat pandangan, kotak P3K yang hendak ia kembalikan dalam laci, ia geletakkan semaunya diatas lantai rumah. "aku menyakitimu?" ulang Changmin, memburu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tangan, yang aku maksud." bual Yunho, membuat senyum bodoh.

"Apa balutannya terlalu ketat?" risau, Changmin kembali menarik tangan Yunho keatas pangkuannya. Ditimbangnya tangan pucat didepan mata, "tak apa, tanganmu sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah. Akan segera sembuh." katanya, menenangkan sembari menganggukkan kepala. "tetap disini, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita!"

Changmin sigap berlari menuju dapur, sementara Yunho mendengar dan tetap bersila diatas sofa. Ia mendesah lantas kembali menutup mata, banyak sekali kata yang ingin dia ucap, tak sedikit laku yang ingin dia perbuat, namun selalu saja Yunho mencegah lidahnya untuk berujar, tak menghendaki badannya untuk bergerak. Entah apa yang sedang berkumpul didalam kepalanya, semua berdesakkan, tarik ulur seolah siap meledak.

Tak berselang lama saat Yunho nyaris akan tertidur, Changmin kembali datang mengusik kantuk yang sempat sambang. Ia membawa sup jagung diatas satu nampan didalam mangkuk lumayan besar, dua gelas air putih didalam gelas memanjang, serta satu sendok sup bergagang panjang.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, tak perlu kau gerakkan tanganmu!" kata Changmin, menunduk menghadap sup, meniupi uap panas untuk menjauh. "buka mulutmu, ini sudah tidak terlalu panas!"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." tolak Yunho menjauhkan wajah.

"Kubilang buka, atau benda ini akan tumpah!" bersikeras Changmin menjulurkan tangannya.

Satu suapan hangat dari Changmin berakhir Yunho terima, ia menjilat lidah saat sup jagung dalam mulutnya telah tertelan sepenuhnya. " Terima kasih." serunya pada Changmin yang membelah bibirnya. Begitu ayu ia dimata Yunho saat Changmin membuat senyuman, bahkan sedikitpun tak menyeramkan saat Changmin memasang wajah kesetanan. Bagi Yunho, Changmin selalu menawan.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memandangiku seperti ini." kata Changmin memajukan gadu.

"Oh, siapa bilang aku memandangimu." kilah Yunho, kikuk.

Changmin mendengus tawa, menunjukkan wajah tak percaya. "Yang benar saja! Kau berada tepat didepan hidungku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu! Jangan memandangiku, atau kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!" celetukknya serampangan.

Yunho tersedak, sup didalam mulut nyaris kembali terlepas.

"Pabboya! Itu akibatnya saat kau mengambang. IQ mu turun tak bisa membedakan mana telan dan mana muntahkan. Minum ini!" sarkas Changmin mengulurkan air putih.

"Berikan padaku. Aku bisa makan sendiri!" kata Yunho setelah membuat tegukan pada air mineral yang Changmin ulurkan.

"Enak saja! Aku juga mau makan!" pekik Changmin, menguasai penuh mangkuk sup diatas nampan.

Sepanjang menerima suapan dari Changmin, Yunho tak lagi menghadap pada Changmin. Ia hanya menoleh saat Changmin mengulurkan tangan, lantas akan kembali menatap televisi dihadapan. Tak ada acara yang disukainya, Yunho hanya menyibukkan mata agar tak lagi memandang pada sisi kiri badan.

Sementara Changmin sendiri hanya memperhatikan, tingkah Yunho yang tampak sekali tak nyaman membuat ia tak lagi membuat banyak ucapan, hanya kata sederhana yang menuntut Yunho untuk membuka mulut yang ia serukan. Atau, setidaknya seperti itu sebelum pertanyaan yang teramat mengganggunya menuntut untuk ia keluarkan.

"Kau semalam bersama dengan Soo Jin?"

Yunho terperanga untuk sesaat, ia menghentikan gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti ketukan music dari dalam televisi, kemudian mengangguk samar. "Iya." Jawabnya.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" Changmin mengejar.

"Tidak ada!" kali ini Yunho membuat tatapan, "kami hanya bertemu untuk menikmati teh hangat di tempat biasa." Pada lingkar mata Changmin, Yunho menjawab.

"Lama?" Changmin tak puas.

"Lumayan. Sampai kemudian kami saling berpamitan untuk pulang."

"Lalu kapan kau melukai tanganmu, jika semalam tadi kau bersama Soo Jin?"

Gemeletak suara nampan bersinggungan denga meja kaca, sedikti mengalihkan perhatian Changmin pada Yunho yang tampak sekali sedang merangkai kata. Jawaban yang Changmin kejar tak sertamerta Yunho katakan. Alih-alih lekas menyahut, Yunho justru menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, memainkan tipis ponsel ditangannya.

"Apa kau sudah pasti akan menikahinya?" Changmin kembali mengucap tanya. Suaranya terulur lembut namun memberat ditelinga, pertanyaan yang lantas membuat Yunho menjauhkan ponsel dari wajah, kemudian menjatuhkan seluruh perhatiannya pada wajah Changmin yang penuh tanya.

"Bila tidak ada yang melarangku, kenapa aku tidak. _Everybody wants it all."_

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Seperti apa selanjutnya? Ada yang mau menebak?**

 **Well.. Sampai jumpa kapan lagi, kalau sayanya free. HEehhe**

 **Love love love**

 **Ino Cassio.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bohong! up nya sekarang.. bukan akhir minggu hahaha XDXD**

 **CWTCH**

 **HoMin**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC, and banyak kata kasar.**

 **Teruntuk semua HoMin Shipper, yang telah ada dan membacaku.. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Changmin-ah?!"**

Keras panggilan Kyuhyun membuat DVD dalam genggaman Changmin terlepas. Ia melamun lagi.

"Waeee?" sahut Changmin bosan.

"Kau sudah tuli atau memang tidak mau menjawabku, huh?" sungut Kyuhyun, berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak dengar!" Changmin berjongkok memungut DVD diatas lantai, "ada apa?"

"Eh? Kenapa dengan wajah panjang itu? Kenapa pula bibirmu bisa pecah begitu?" serbu Kyuhyun meremas-remas rahang Changmin.

"Tsk! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" Changmin mengibaskan tangan, menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajah.

"Apa Yunho-Hyung menggigitmu?" celetuk Kyuhyun, asal.

"Kuharap begitu." Changmin membuang wajah, ia mengulum suara.

"Mwo? Bicara yang jelas, jangan berbicara dengan menahan suara di dalam mulut seperti itu!" hardik Kyuhyun, berpolah kasar.

"Oh, mwo-yah! Jangan membentakku! Kau berani membentakku? Aishh.."

Meringis, desisan Changmin yang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan bentakkan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menempatkan dirinya disudut ruangan, mengeratkan tali sepatu bersiap untuk meregangkan badan.

"Apa kau lihat mobil Yunho-Hyung masih diluar?" tanya Changmin kemudian, mendekat tubuhnya pada dimana Kyhuhyun berada.

"Masih," jawab Kyuhyun. "apa dia akan keluar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Changmin memberi anggukan samar, "Dia akan ke Busan, menemani Soo Jin memilih gaun pengantinnya."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun melaung. Mendadak ia kesususahan menelan air putih yang telah ia kulum, "kau pasti sedang bercanda!"

Changmin diam, kali ini ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak! Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Lalu kau diam saja?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat untuknya."

Ruangan senyap, dinginpun lambat-lambat merayap dekat. Kyuhyun urung menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk latihan dance, namun ia pun tak yakin benar apa yang harus ia katakan untuk meredam embusan nafas lelah Changmin yang teramat dalam. Sementara itu Changmin sendiri tak berbeda. Dia memperhatikan pantulan tubuhnya di dalam cermin melebar didepan mata. Dia tetap Changmin seperti yang dipikirkannya, akan tetapi dia bukan lagi Changmin seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kau belum menjawab kenapa bibirmu bisa terluka?" kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Uuuh?" Changmin mengulur suara, ia memeluk kaki, menempatkan ujung dagu diatas lututnya. "hal sepele, antara aku dan Nana."

"Nana bisa sekeras itu memukulmu?" Kyuhyun mengangga, membulatkan mata.

"Bukan dia."

"Lantas?"

"Orang lain yang lebih dulu mengenalinya." jawab Changmin, lemah.

Bahkan rasa sakit tak mengunjungi hatinya saat Changmin mengetahui ia bukanlah satu-satunya bagi Nana. Nyeri di hati layaknya kisah sedih dalam drama, yang seharusnya ada samasekali tak hadir dalam hati Changmin. Mungkin ia memiliki kekesalan, namun itu bukan lara sebab cinta, namun hanya bentuk kecewa karena dusta.

Bentuk geram yang menyambangi hatinya kala mendapati pria lain menyebut Nana sebagai kekasihnya, amat jauh berbeda dari geram yang ada saat Yunho mengatakan dirinya hendak menikah. Tak pasti apa yang tengah Changmin rasakan, semuanya bagai menggumpal didalam badan, nyaris menyumbat seluruh jalan pernafasan.

"Nana tidak menghianatiku, tapi dia menghianati kekasihnya denganku."

"Oh, Changmin.." Kyuhyun turut melemah, ia hanya dapat menenangkan Changmin dengan sentuhan persahabatan. "apa pukulan orang itu menyakitkan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, hanya seperti aku sedang melayang, sebentar." Changmin menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, pasti menyakitkan. Tak perlu kau sembunyikan, teriris ujung belati saja kau merengek pada Yunho-Hyung, apa lagi sampai bibirmu pecah begitu, pasti kau tidur dalam pelukannya."

Tak munafik, memang rasanya teramat sakit yang Changmin dapat, namun bukan pada bagian pecah di bibir bawah, melainkan pada rasa dingin saat mata kembali terbuka namun Yunho tak berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Changmin tersenyum masam, meringis menjilat bibir yang belum kering sempurna. "Tapi kau tahu, Kyu. Rasanya sama sekali tak menyakitkan seperti sekarang."

"Kau?" Kyuhyun memindai wajah Changmin. Meneliti, ia mencari-cari jawabnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak! Berulang kepalaku berkata tidak. Tapi nyatanya hatiku bergejolak! Dan rasanya sudah akan koyak" bibir Changmin bergetar. Ia menahan deram dalam badan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau mau?" Kyuhyun meruncingkan bibirnya, gemas.

"Aku ingin tahu, tapi aku tak mau bertanya."

"Aishhh! Kau ini bodoh sekali, mati sajalah!" Kyuhyun geram, memberdirikan badan. "aku tahu kau sedang tidak terima, tapi pada bagian yang mana? Nana, atau Yunho-Hyung yang mau menikah?" Kyuhyun menunduk, berkacak pinggang pada Changmin yang masih betah memeluk kaki diatas lantai.

"Kubilang jangan membentakku! Bisamu hanya mengataiku bodoh. Kau tidak tahu dimana posisiku!" Changmin mendengking membuka kaki, duduk bersila mengangkat wajahnya, mendesis keras pada Kyuhyun yang lantas hanya dapat menggigit ujung lidah.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara mendalam, tetiba menginterupsi Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Oh, Hyung!"

"Ah, Anyyeong-hasseyou, Hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun menundukan kepala pada Yunho yang berjalan mendekat.

"Anyyeong!" sahut Yunho, menepuk mantap ujung pundak Kyuhyun. "siapa yang berteriak tadi?"

"Tentunya bukan aku." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Ada yang salah, Changminnie?" kata Yunho, seraya mengulurkan tangan mengendaki Changmin meninggalkan dingin lantai ruangan. "bangun!"

Changmin menggedikkan bahu, menggeleng perlahan. "Kyuhyun sedikit menjengkelkan." gumamnya, seraya memberdirikan badan.

"Itu karena.."

"Kyuuu!" serbu Changmin, mendadak membuat Kyuhyun kembali menggigit lidah.

Sedang Yunho tersenyum samar, tetap memiliki tangan kanan Changmin dalam genggaman. Tetiba semuanya terasa nyaman, dan hangat, bahkan menenangkan diri Changmin yang semula teramat kusut tak bersemangat.

"Apa itu rahasia?" selidik Yunho, penuh canda.

"Jangan pedulikan dia!" Changmin mengibaskan tangan untuk Kyuhyun. "kukira kau sudah berangkat, Hyung."

Yunho menggeleng, "Belum. Aku masih menunggu Soo Jin menghubungiku dulu, kami akan berangkat bersama."

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?"

"Lumayan, sudah tak sesakit kemarin hari."

"Eh? Kenapa tanganmu bisa terluka, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menyela.

"Hal sepele. Aku dan samsak tinju baru." Yunho menunjukkan tanganya yang masih berbalut kain kasa. "kalian mau makan siang dulu? Kita makan siang bersama, sebelum aku berangat?"

"Aku tidak ikut!" tawaran Yunho sertamerta Changmin tolak, ia menggelengkan kepala juga hendak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, namun ia tetap tertahan.

"Changmin, wae?" tanya Yunho risau, Changmin yang mendadak melipat wajah membuat ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makan sendiri saja, dan hati-hati saat kau berangkat ke Busan nanti." Suara Changmin merendah, ia juga kian menarik tubuhnya, membuat jarak.

"Oh, baiklah." Yunho mengurai genggaman tangan, "bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?" lanjutnya pada Kyuhyun, berwajah ceria, kendati dingin udara seketika menempati telapak tangan dan merayap pada seluruh badan.

"Maaf sekali, aku juga tidak bisa Hyung. Banyak gerakan dansa yang aku lupa, dan aku harus mempelajari ulang semuanya." sahut Kyuhyun, sedikit menundukkan badan.

"Oh, Ok! Kalau begitu aku akan makan sendiri dan sekalian pamit saja. Changmin, sampai nanti." Yunho memulai langkah mundur, "Kyu? Tolong jagakan dia untukku!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat tangan ke udara.

Saat Kyuhyun menyahut lantang ucapan Yunho, Changmin justru tak bersuara ataupun menganggukkan kepala, dia hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang kian mengecil selanjutnya menghilang dibalik pintu keluar. Changmin mengepalkan tangan, lantaran dingin tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya saat Yunho melepaskan genggamannya. Ingin kakinya membuat gerakan, namun badan tertahan, ingin ia menyerukan, namun lidahnya bagai terjerat tambang.

"Jauh didalam dirimu, kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan adalah salah. Dan jauh didalam sana, kau sudah amat tahu apa sedang kau inginkan!" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Changmin, suaranya dalam, membangkitkan.

"Tidak! Memang seharusnya seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang, aku turut berbahagia." Sanggah Changmin, berpolah tegap dia.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Kyuhyun lantas melakukan apa yang sudah ia katakan. Tubuhnya melikuk ke segala arah mengulangi gerakan koreo yang sama, sementara Changmin kembali duduk bersila berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tak merasa harus berlatih sendirian sementara Yunho sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan.

"Yo, Changmin-ah?" panggilan Minho mendadak tinggi mengudara, ia berlari mendekat membawa wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho-Hyung? Dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Uuh.. Yunho-Hyungie?" Changmin tak tanggap, ia menggaruk ujung telinga.

"Pastikan kau menghiburnya dan pastikan pula dia tidak akan depresi. Kau harus selalu bersamanya, buat dia tidak memikirkan tentang masalah itu!"

"Minho-ah.. kau ini ada apa?" Changmin tetap tak dapat menangkap. Minho yang berlarian, mendadak menyerbu dirinya dengan hal membingungkan hanya membuat Changmin mengedipkan mata.

"Yah! Kau berisik! Ada apa?" sungut Kyuhyun, setelah putaran DVD ia hentikan.

"Aku hanya menanyakan dan berpesan hal sederhana untuk Yunho Hyung pada Changmin. AKu tidak ingin orang yang sudah seperti kakak laki-lakiku itu depresi." jawab Minho apa adanya.

"Aiish kau ini." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan.

"Ah sakit!" jerit Minho memegangi kepala. "kau ini kasar sekali. Apa salahku?" dengusnya.

"Minho-ah? katakan ada apa?" Changmin kali ini, suaranya rendah namun mendalam, ia menginginkan kejelasan.

" _What?"_ Minho memekik, wajah terkejut ia tunjukkan. "apa-apaan ini, jadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Kubilang ada apa? jelaskan!" Changmin menderam, ia menggenggam lengan Minho kuat-kuat.

Saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan, Minho lantas menceritakan. Ia bahkan menunjukkan sedikit gambar hitam putih memburam seperti seseorang berada ditengah malam. Sosoknya tinggi memakai topi, mantel hitam legam namun tak menunjukkan wajah dari sang badan.

"Apa menurutmu ini Yunho-Hyung?" tanya Minho kemudian.

"Tidak mungkin. Apa perlunya dia melakukan kekerasan ini?" kata Kyuhyun, menggigit sudut bibir.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah." tebak Minho, menerawang siang.

"Kau dapat ini dari mana?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Managerku. Tapi tenang saja, berita ini tak akan menyebar luas. Beberapa orang dalam telah mengendalikannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Minho mengangguk mantab. "Maka tak mengherankan jika sebagian banyak dari kita tak ada yang tahu. Hanya kasihan sekali, belum lama tadi Yunho-Hyung sempat dimarahi. Tapi tak masuk akal sekali jika Changmin juga tidak tahu, kalian masih satu rumah, kan?"

Changmin mengangkat wajah, ia mendengar tapi tak membuat tanggapan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun meremas ujung pundak Changmin, dia telah paham, namun tak sertamerta mengatakan. "Mungkin memang dia, sebab itu tangannya terluka. Dan kau tahu benar Changmin, Yunho-Hyung sanggup melakukan itu pada siapa, dan untuk siapa.."

Changmin menunduk, bibirnya rapat mengatup. Ia merangkai dan memutar ulang semua yang telah dilaluinya. Tiba-tiba penyesalan menyelubungi dirinya, mengapa ia harus memeluk Nana ditengah ruangan lantaran kesal mendapati Yunho mengangkat telephone dari Soo Jin lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Kekesalan semakin membuncah saat Yunho kemudian berpamitan keluar, kenapa Yunho tidak sedikitpun menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badan, sekedar untuk mengetahui Changmin yang telah kembali membuat jarak dari Nana.

Dengan alasan lapar dan tak mau makan dirumah, Changmin kemudian mengajak Nana untuk menyusul Yunho keluar rumah. Namun sayang sekali Changmin telah kehilangan langkah, berakhir ia menuruti kemauan Nana untuk berjalan kaki disore hari mengelilingi jalanan Korea. Berujung pada bertemunya mereka berdua dengan seorang pemuda, seorang laki-laki yang mengaku lebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengan Nana. Adu mulut sempat tak terelakkan, sedikit dorongan ia terima hingga berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan pada wajah.

Mungkin Changmin merasa sendirian kala itu, tak ada yang memperhatikan, tak ada yang akan dimintai pertolongan, sedang kenyataannya Yunho tengah memperhatikan selanjutnya membuat ia nekat berbuat kekerasan.

Mungkin pula Changmin merasa tak perlu melawan, ia sadar akan kesalahan, ia paham akan geram dan sakit hati yang sedang dirasakan oleh lelaki yang telah lebih dulu bersama dengan Nana. Pada hantaman pertama yang mengenai wajahnya, pada detik itu pula Changmin sadar ia tak memiliki cinta untuk Nana.

Akan tetapi, Changmin tetap tak memiliki keberanian untuk berucap selain 'Kakak' saat Yunho tak segan menenangkan dan memeluk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia akan menghacurkan titian jalan seseorang yang hendak menikah.

"Hey!Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kyuhyun menggema, namun suaranya tak didengar oleh Changmin yang telah berlari panjang meninggalkan ruangan.

Changmin tahu benar Yunho sedang tidak ada dirumah, mungkin saja dia sedang berada dalam perjalanan, namun Changmin tetap meroda menuju pulang, ia bertekad hendak menunggu Yunho kembali datang.

Changmin meroda kilat, bahkan sempat menerobos lampu peringatan dan melanggar peraturan, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah dan memperbaiki semuanya. Saat telah sampai ia didepan pintu rumah, Changmin berdiri sejenak mengatur nafasnya. Dan ketika semua terasa lebih ringan, Changmin kemudian menjulurkan tangan, namun belum sempat door code ia tekan, pintu rumah sudah terbuka dari dalam.

"Changmin?" Yunho terperanga.

Sedang Changmin tak menghiraukannya, Changmin menembus batas pintu rumah, ia menabrak tubuh Yunho dengan pelukan erat. Nafas Changmin menderu dibelakang telinga, ia meremas kemeja yang Yunho kenakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Yunho, seraya ia menyambut pelukan Changmin. Tangannya bergerak lembut menyentuh punggung dan tengkuk, Yunho bertanya layaknya ia bersenandung, suaranya menenangkan ketika memasuki telinga, Changmin menggeleng samar menutup mata.

" _I miss you!"_ desau Changmin, tetap tak melepaskan pelukan. "maafkan aku!" pintanya, suaranya tertahan sebab Changmin menempatkan bibirnya diatas pundak Yunho.

Desir manis suara Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil. Sekilas ia mencium belakang telinga Changmin, pelukannya semakin mengerat, seiring lilitan tangan Changmin yang seolah menolak terlepas. "Aku tahu. Aku pun sama," Yunho meremas tengkuk leher Changmin. "tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, jangan meminta maaf! Aku sudah sangat bahagia jika kau tidak apa-apa. Jangan mencuri gadis orang lain lagi, atau kau yang akan aku pukuli. Mengerti?"

"Bukan itu!" Changmin mengerang, ia perlahan melepas pelukan, namun tak melepaskan remasan tangan pada kemeja yang Yunho gunakan.

"Oppa, kau lama sekali!"

Belum sempat kalimat panjang Changmin tuturkan, suara manja seorang wanita tiba-tiba menengahi tubuh mereka berdua. Keluar seorang wanita dari pintu elevator yang terbuka, seseorang yang lantas berdiri terperanga didepan ambang pintu rumah mendapati Yunho dan Changmin berhadapan teramat dekat.

"Noona?" sebut Chagmin rendah.

"Oh, Soo Jin-ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Yunho berkata, Ia membuka ruang untuk Soo Jin dapat berjalan kedalam rumah. Sementara itu, ditiap gerakannya, Yunho tetap merangkul pundak Changmin dengan tangan kirinya.

Pintu apartemen menderam sesaat ketika Soo Jin telah berada didalam ruangan. Changmin memilih duduk didatas kursi makan, sementara Yunho berhadapan dengan Soo Jin diatas sofa.

"Sebenarnya sudah kutemukan, hanya tadi aku harus berbicara sedikit hal dengan Changmin. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sampai-sampai kau menyusul kesini." ucap Yuho pada Soo Jin.

"Bukan apa-apa, lagi pula berada di basement, duduk didalam mobil juga tidak nyaman." sahut Soo Jin, dengan senyuman. "Ah, Changmin-Shi.. kau tidak ada kesibukkan hari ini? Kukira kau akan sibuk di gedung SM untuk berbagai hal."

Changmin meggeleng kecut, ia tersenyum masam. "Tidak, hari ini aku ingin berada dirumah." jawabnya.

"Ah, Changmin-ah. aku akan pulang besok pagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang malam nanti."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin memburam seketika, mungkin ia menganggukkan kepala, Changmin juga mengatakan 'tak apa-apa' namun diatas semua itu, kata kesal nan cemburu terlihat jelas dalam wajahnya yang merengut lucu.

"Kalian hati-hati saja, aku megantuk sekali aku akan tidur. Kalau kalian sudah akan pergi, pergi saja, jangan bangunkan aku."

Changmin melenggang meninggalkan derik kasar dari kursi dan lantai yang bergesekkan dibelakang. Ia menyibakkan tirai dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar, derap gema pun juga terdengar hingar saat pintu kembali tertutup dari dalam, Changmin menyembunyikan tubuh beserta seluruh lelah dan rasa dibawah gulungan selimut dan bantal.

"Apa kau tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Soo Jin berbisik saat hening kembali menyapa.

"Belum." jawab Yunho sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Kalian tahu apa yang belum dikatakan Yunho?**

 **Aku juga g tahu.. hehe**

 **Jadi bagaimana? Mau dilanjut? Atau ditamatin besok?**

 **With Love**

 **Ino Cassio.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CWTCH**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Warning : Sudah.. masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Banyak typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Mine! Kecuali cast ya, eheheh**

 **Note : Belum Chap final, kok! Nanti dulu..**

 **Finally,**

 **Wellcome!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, kurasa aku akan mengadopsi anjing saja." Gerutu Changmin sendirian, saat televisi dan kacang tak cukup dapat menghiburnya.

Tak terhitung berapa lama Changmin tertidur selepas ia membiarkan Yunho dan Soo Jin duduk berdua diruang tamu, saat ia kembali membuka mata tengah malam telah menaungi kepala. Hening dan pekat, sebab sama sekali tak ada cahaya, Changmin pun sempat menjatuhkan gelas lantaran berjalan didalam gelap.

" _Hallo, who is dis?"_ teriak Changmin pada ponselnya. "jangan menggangguku dengan promosimu, aku sudah punya WiFi, jangan melakukan penawaran padaku lagi!" Dia mengalahkan berisik televisi dengan omelannya, amat terganggu dengan berjubel _telephone_ dari sales promoter yang menawarkan jasa dan produknya. "aiishhh! Apa orang-orang sekarang tidak punya telinga." geramya.

" _Hey! Hey!_ _Changmin-ah? Changmin kau bisa mendengarku? Ini aku."_

"Oh!" Terperanjat, mata Changmin seketika membulat , dimatikannya televisi menyala, ia beralih melebarkan telinga pada _speaker_ ponselnya. "oah, Hyung.." Changmin melembutkan suaranya.

" _Aku tidak sedang ingin menawarkan apapun_ ," kata Yunho dari seberang.

"Ituu.."

" _Kau terbangun, atau kau memang tidak tidur?"_

Changmin diam tak segera menjawab, ia memperhatikan lingkaran jam pada dinding ruangan. "Pukul satu," kemamnya, "aku terbangun." sahut Changmin kemudian. "kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Aku baru selesai makan."

"Selarut ini?" kaget Changmin.

" _Um!"_ Yunho menggeram. _"memilih gaun pengantin itu cukup repot dan melelahkan."_

Selepas Yunho berucap, Changmin membuat jeda memanjang, tak tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya ia memilih kembali menyalakan televisi dan mengeraskan suaranya.

" _Kau sudah makan?"_ tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Tidak, mendengarmu aku sudah ikut kenyang."

Mendengar kalimat Changmin, Yunho terdengar megeluarkan tawa kecil. Sementara Changmin sendiri kembali membungkam tak niat memberi sahutan. Namun kendati Changmin bersikap demikian, Yunho yang dihubunginya tetap ia tak segera mengakhiri panggilan.

" _Aku akan pulang besok siang, kau mau aku bawakan apa?"_

"Anjing!"

"Kau mengutukku?" Suara terkejut Yunho melengking tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak!" Changmin turut berteriak. "maksudku bawakan saja aku anjing, aku tidak ada teman disini."

Tawa lucu mengalun merdu dari _speaker_ ponsel, jika saja Changmin dapat melihat, mungkin sekarang Yunho sedang menutupi mata dengan ujung jemarinya, sebab seperti itu Yunho saat ia tertawa.

"Sepi sekali ditempatmu, dimana pengantinmu?" tanya Changmin kemudian, menghentikan tawa Yunho diseberang.

"Kami tidak sedang berdua. Dia berada ditempatnya sendiri, mungkin sedang menonton televisi, atau tiduran sendiri didalam kamar."

"Kalian tidak menginap disatu ruangan?"

" _Tidak. Kami berjauhan, dia ditempatnya sendiri."_ Yunho berdehem, terbatuk ringan.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" tanya Changmin cemas.

" _Tidak! Aku hanya memikirkanmu, kurasa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan siang tadi sebelum Soo Jin datang."_

"Oh, ituuu.." Changmin mengulur suara, ia kembali mematikan televise dihadapannya. "mungkin nanti saja jika kau sudah pulang."

" _Changmin-ah?"_ panggil Yunho mendesah, _"aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kapanpun kau merasa sedih atau khawatir tentang sesuatu, tolong berbagilah denganku, bicara padaku! Aku tidak akan peduli waktu, atau kapanpun itu, bahkan aku tidak akan peduli tentang apa saja yang akan kau bagi denganku, jika kau membutuhkanku maka aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu. Kau tidak boleh lelah sendiri. Kau harus ingat itu! Kau memilikiku."_

Changmin nyaris mengembik, ia menggigit lidah mengeratkan gigi-giginya, bertahan bungkam tak mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin ia terlalu malu jika Yunho harus mendengar ia tersedu.

" _Changmin, kau masih disana? Kau mendengarku?"_

"Uhm!" Changmin menyahut dengan deheman keras, menyingkirkan gatal dalam tenggorokkan. "aku mendengarmu. Terima kasih, Hyungie."

"Apa kau benar menginginkan anjing?" tanya Yunho bercampur sedikit tawa.

Changmin menggeleng, ia menggerakkan kepala seolah Yunho tengah berada dihadapannya. "Tidak! Aku tadi hanya mengutukmu sebab kau tak menyalakan lampu rumah untukku. Kau juga tak berpamitan padaku. Kau juga mudah sekali mengatakan akan pulang siang, padahal sebelumnya kau bilang akan pulang pagi. Kau bodoh sekali, sungguh membuatku ingin membunuhmu!"

Gelak tawa terdengar lantang dari tempat Yunho berada, entah benar bahagiakah Yunho, atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara untuk mengusir senyap yang ada. _"Aku memang lupa tentang lampu rumah, tapi aku sempat memasuki kamarmu untuk mengatakan sampai jumpa, waktu itu kau menelungkup memejamkan mata. Mungkin kau memang sudah tertidur saja, selelah itukah dirimu?"_

"Hah, aku tak merasa kau mendekat." ujar Changmin setelah melepaskan nafas berat.

"Aku sendiri tak menyangka kau ternyata mendengarkanku. Maaf sekali aku harus memundurkan waktu sedikit, aku tak bisa pulang pagi-pagi, sebab aku belum mendapatkan _suit_ yang cocok untukku."

"Bukannya asal hitam saja bisa?" Changmin menguap, merentangkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

 _"Tentu tidak seperti itu Changmin."_ Yunho terkikik. _"pasti semuanya menginginkan segalanya tertata sesempurna mungkin. Menikah bukanlah ajang panggung biasa, tak bisa dimulai atau diakhiri suka-suka. Juga bukan merupakan parade pesta semalam selesai, yang hanya akan ada Hay! dan Gooodbye!. Menikah adalah kata pengingat, kata pengikat yang akan selalu mengingatkan kita bahwa kita akan selalu bersama-sama, saling menjaga, mencintai, dan menua bersama. Aku tak bisa asal mengenakan busana, atau asal melaksanakan resepsinya, sebab hari sacral itu nanti akan selalu menjadi pengingat bahwa itu adalah hari awal kita berbahagia bersama."_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi Yunho-Hyung tidak main-main?" Kyuhyun mengekor langkah kaki Changmin.

"Kalau dia bisa bicara seperti itu, semalam tadi. Apa menurutmu dia masih bercanda dengan pernikahannya?" Changmin menghentikan langkah, berdiri menatap benda cokelat kehitaman dihadapannya. Jemarinya menciptakan nada.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa mengotak ditengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Changmin mengulang ucapan, ia menggedikkan bahu turut membuat langkah menuju pada sofa. "Aku tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya. Juga pada wanitanya." Changmin menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran sofa, jemarinya kembali menciptakan dentingan nada rendah. "yang ini menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu saja, semua gitar bunyinya juga sama." Kyuhyun menggulir mata. "aku sedang bertanya tentang kau dan Yunho-Hyung. Bukan tentang gitar akustik."

Dengusan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menghentikan tarian jemari diatas panjang _string_ , dia meletakkan gitar akustik diatas pengkuannya dengan keadaan terlentang. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Kyu? Mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi _Groomsmen_ untuk Yunho-Hyung nanti. Kau juga , ya! Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Alih-alih menyahut, Kyuhyun justru mengayunkan telapak tangan. "Jangan beri aku muka bodohmu itu! Jangan tersenyum! Pintar sekali kau berpura-pura."

"Hish! Apa-apaan kau ini. Sakit, _satan!_ Jangan memukul kepalaku!" Changmin meringis memegangi ubun-ubun kepala. "kau suka aku kesakitan?"

"Itu kau sendiri yang meminta!" timpal Kyuhyun, buas. "hah! Kau membuat sakit kepalaku bertambah parah." geramnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sebut dia lagi. Tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, sudah kubilang aku turut berbahagia untuknya." Changmin memutus percakapan, ia menunduk memperhatikan dawai gitar. Matanya perlahan berpendar, namun penglihatannya semakin memburam. Bening air menenggelamkan kornea. "bukankah memang seharusnya aku telah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, aku bukan pemilik hatinya, Kyu. Lepaskan saja." Changmin kembali mengangkat kepala, ia mengedipkan mata cepat-cepat, mengusir cecairan yang sempat akan tumpah.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, telah tertahan lumayan lama dalam badan. Ia menepuk mantap lutut Changmin disamping kirinya, sedikit meremas, ia memberi semangat. "Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa apa. Aku hanya akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, itu saja." Kyuhyun memberdirikan tubuhnya. "Baiklah! Tadi kau mau beli gitar yang mana?" teriaknya, berkacak pinggang.

"Ini!" Changmin menggerakkan kepala, menyentuh tubuh gitar dipangkuannya.

" _That's a great guitar! Wrap it!"_ Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua ujung jempolnya. " _anyway,_ kenapa kau masih membeli gitar baru? Seingatkau ada satu dirumahmu."

"Itu milik Yunho-Hyung." jawab Changmin singkat, seraya ia memperhatikan seorang penjaga toko alat _music_ membungkus gitar miliknya. "siapa yang mengerti dia nantinya akan membawa benda itu pergi."

"Yas! Dan bisa aku lihat kau sudah bersiap untuk bagian itu juga." Kyuhyun mencibir, meruncingkan bibirnya. "dia belum pulang juga?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Siang nanti." jawabnya. "bagaimana kepalamu? Kau masih sakit kepala?" tanyanya, seiring membuat langkah keluar menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah memimpin didepan. –Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, memijit ujung pelipisnya– "mau kuantar kau kedokter sekarang." tawar Changmin, was was.

Akan tetapi Kyuhyun seketika menggelangkan kepala, ia menggerakkan dua tangan didepan wajah. " _No way!_ Aku tidak mau makan obat. Ini hanya sakit kepala sebab semalam tadi aku tak tidur sampai hampir pukul empat pagi."

Kyuhyun menguap, sedang Changmin hampir tersedak tawa. "apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidak tidur?"

" _Games and chips!"_ sahut Kyuhyun, meringis.

" _Idiot!"_ sarkas Changmin. "itu salahmu sendiri. Jangan merengek sakit kepala, _I don't give a duck!_ Lagipula kau terhitung lemah, sampai jam empat saja sakit kepala. Aku pernah tidak tidur sampai akan nyaris akan terbit matahari, aku tidak apa-apa." Bangganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" selidik Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Makan!" jawab Changmin, percayadirinya.

Kyuhyun sekonyong-konyong membuang wajah, merdecak keras. "Bah! Bukan hal baru, tapi kau masih membuatku terkejut." pekiknya keras.

"Waktu itu aku berdua dengan Yunho-Hyung. Jadi, mungkin itu sebabnya aku tak merasa mengantuk sama-sekali" Tambah Changmin

" _So, that was a midnight date, err… dinner, you mean?"_

"Hampir, seperti." Changmin menimbang jawabnya. "itu mengesankan sekali. Sampai-sampai sekarang saja aku masih ingat apa yang dikatakannya dulu, saat kami berada diatas ranjang, saat aku sudah nyaris tertidur disampingnya"

"Apa yang dikatakannya? _I'm hungry? I'm stuffed, or I'm horny?"_

" _The fuck!_ Perhatikan mulutmu, _duck!_ Kau teman yang memalukan." Changmin meyentak, seraya menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan memasuki mobil Kyuhyun setelah menempatkan gitar barunya pada kursi bagian belakang. "langsung antar aku pulang saja. Aku tidak sedang ingin kemana-mana." kata Changmin kemudian, sembari mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kita makan siang dulu?" Kyuhyun berbicara bersamaan dengan lincah tangannya mengendalikan kemudi mobil. "huh? Ini sudah hampir pukul satu siang. Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku ingin segera sampai rumah saja. Aku lelah." jawab Changmin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Ia menerobos badan mobil, memperhatikan panjang jalanan yang ia lewati. Tak sedikit yang ia ingat, semua tempat-tempat yang terlihat, hampir kesemuanya sempat ia kunjungi berdua dengan Yunho, saat Yuhho menarik tangannya untuk menyelinap keluar meninggalkan tempat pelatihan. itu dulu sekali, teramat dulu bahkan sebelum usianya menginjak dua puluh.

Semua cerita kembali berlarian diatas kepalanya, semua tawa kembali nyaring melengking didalam gendang telinga, semua kisah semakin memberatkan hatinya untuk merelakan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lepaskan. Jahatkah ia bila hatinya meminta berbicara? Mampukah ia berbahagia bila nantinya akan ada sebuah hati yang terluka sebab tingkahnya? Atau.. dapatkah ia benar-benar menerima jika untuk mengatakan rela saja sungguh berat untuknya.

Semua yang tengah Changmin rasakan, kian mengerdilkan dirinya untuk melangkah. Mengaburkan sadarnya akan dunia.

"Apa kau tidak akan turun?"

Suara Kyuhyun mendadak kembali menarik sadar Changmin dari lamunan. "huh? Kita sudah sampai? Cepat sekali!" kagetnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, menghempaskan punggungnya kebelakang, kedua tangannya pun lantas meninggalkan kemudi mobil, ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, menatap Changmin mendalam tanpa membuat kedipan. "Kita sudah di basement, dibawah gedung apartemenmu, Changmin-ah. Apa kau lupa ingatan?" Kyuhyun melebarkan mata.

"Oh! Gomawo-yo! Aku pulang sekarang!" Changmin cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengaman.

" _Wait-wait! Wait up!"_ kata Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin. Mencegah Changmin meninggalkan mobil. "boleh aku tahu, memang apa yang Yunho-Hyung katakan padamu malam itu?" Kyuhyun berwajah teduh, tatapan remah dan kasar yang biasanya ia tunjukkan, siang ini tak Changmin dapati dalam raut wajahnya. Jangkung itu bertanya dengan nada sopan, ia pun menganggukkan kepala seolah memberi keyakinan bahwa ia tak akan mempermainkan. "kalau kau tak keberatan." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

 _"aku jatuh cinta tidak kepada orang lain, melainkan pada pukul tiga pagi, pada manis_ _Vanilla cake_ _, pada dingin menjelang terbit matahari, serta pada ranjang yang membuat kita tak memiliki spasi."_ Kyuhyun terdiam, ia hanya menatap penuh perhatian, sementara Changmin teramat lancar mengulang kembali kalimat yang telah Yunho rapal. Bahkan itu lumayan lama, jika ia kembali menghitung hari kebelakang, namun kalimat Yunho tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan. Selesai ia berucap, bibir Changmin kembali rapat, ia membalas tatapan, lantas perlahan membuat senyuman. Sedikit dan samar. "aku pulang dulu, Kyu. Terima kasih banyak untuk tumpanganya." undur Changmin kemudian.

"Changmin-ah, tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun lagi. "kenapa kau tak mau mencoba berbicara baik-baik saja padanya. Jangan memendam perasaanmu seperti ini, aku yakin Yunho-Hyung tak akan jijik apalagi menolakmu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Changmin tertawa leceh, telah siap ia untuk memutar badan, namun keras kepala Kyuhyun masih saja menghadang.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh dan menolak mengerti akan apa yang Yunho-Hyung katakan padamu." Kyuhyun bertutur, ia menuding.

"Dan kau jangan membuatku jadi semacam jalang yang akan menghancurkan pernikahan orang!" timpal Changmin, berkuat.

Mendengar suara Changmin kian mengeras, Kyuhyun menyerah, dilepasnya Changmin meninggalkan mobilnya. Bukan ia orang yang sedang merasakan sakit ataupun cinta, namun Kyuhyun turut merasa geram dan terluka.

Selepas Changmin menghilang dari kendaraannya, Kyuyun pun lantas kembali memacu mobilnya, meroda menjauh kembali pada rumah.

Sementara itu, Changmin didalam rumahnya. Tebakkannya salah. Ia kira dengan keluar dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali untuk sarapan dan berbelanja gitar dangan Kyuhyun akan membuatnya tak perlu menyambut Yunho, saat nanti Yunho kembali pulang. Namun nyatanya, sesampai Changmin dirumah, siang pun telah sampai pada hampir pukul dua, Yunho belum jua kembali memasuki rumah.

"Siang atau tak pulang pun.. terserah kau saja!" Changmin membuang daun pintu keras-keras, melepas sepatu sesukanya, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh beserta gitar baru miliknya keatas sofa.

Melodi ringan mulai mengudara, jemari cantik Changmin membuat tarian diatas dawai perawan. Petikan lagu sederhana mulai ia mainkan, lantas samar-samar bibirnya membuat nyanyian, ia menitikkan seluruh _focus_ nya pada badan gitar, bergerak lincah jemarinya memainkan lelaguan.

Ia menunduk tak memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan jemarinya semakin cepat nan keras membuat petikkan, menciptakan jutaan nada indah, mendengung kesegala penjuru rumah. Changmin tenggelam dalam lelaguan, Changmin tenggelam dalam perasaan. Apa yang ia cipta, menarik seluruh sadarnya keluar dari raga.

" _Boulevard of Broken Dreams, but it's so dark and dramatic. What's bothering you? Something is driving you crazy, what it is?"_

Pada petikan terakhir, sebuah suara menyentil telinga. "Kau pulang?" ucap Changmin saat telah mengangkat kepala. Yunho berada dihadapannya. Berdiri kokoh dalam balutan _jacket_ kecokelatan sederhana, dengan tas punggung yang belum terlepas dari badannya. "selamat datang!" kata Changmin mengulum senyuman.

"Bukankah milikku juga adalah milikmu?" Yunho bersuara datar.

"Oh, ini?" Changmin memberdirikan tubuhnya, meninggalkan gitar miliknya memanjang diatas sofa. "pagi tadi aku keluar dengan Kyuhyun, dan benda ini begitu menarik perhatianku." ucapnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin memelukku?" tanya Yunho, membuat langkah maju. Tak mengindahkan penjelasan Changmin.

Sementara Changmin sendiri bergeming ditempatnya berdiri, dia hanya berkedip memperhatikan Yunho semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak.

"Changmin-ah? Kau.." Yunho membuat jeda, ia berhenti untuk menatap netra membulat, bibir rapat serta tubuh tak teramat tegap, dihadapannya. "apa kabar?"

"Aku.."

Changmin belum sempat berucap, bahkan hangat nafas Yunho belum sepenuhnya lenyap dari hadapan, tetapi Yunho sudah melenyapkan jarak diantara tubuh mereka berdua. Yunho mendekat, ia mendekap, Yunho meremas lengan, ia kembali membawa kehangatan.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Yunho, "apa kau dapat melihatnya?" tanya dia lagi.

"Huh?" Changmin mengambang, ia tak dapat menangkap apa yang Yunho katakan.

"Dia berada didalam ranselku." ucap Yunho, seraya mengurai pelukannya. "dia didalam sana." katanya sembari memutar badan, menunjukkan punggung dengan ransel pada Changmin.

" _A puppy!"_ pekik Changmin girang. Saat mulut tas ia buka, menyembul kepala bulu dari dalam. Hewan menggonggong kecil yang kemudian Changmin tarik kedalam gendongannya. _"you're so sweet. I love you."_ ujar Changmin, meramas telinga Toy Poodle dipangkuannya.

" _I love you too!"_ kemam Yunho, turut tertawa.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goodnight, Shipper.**

 **With Love**

 **Ino.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CWTCH**

 **Chapter 9**

 **HoMin**

 **Rate, Disclaimer, Note and Warning, masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **Tanpa banyak bicara, saya persembahkan**

 **Hehehe**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _That's too much tongue! Stop it, stop it!_ Kau membuat wajahku basah. _Stop it,_ akan kuajari kau cara berciuman dengan benar." Changmin tak bisa diam, ia menelentang diatas sofa dengan badan, kepala dan mulut yang tak hentinya membuat gerakkan. " _enough!_ sudah kubilang, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan lidah. Tidak begini cara berciuman yang benar. Kau juga bau, seharusnya aku mengajarimu menyikat gigi dulu." Changmin terkikik sendirian, mengomel pada _Joy Poodle_ yang berdiri diatas bidang dadanya. "ah! Hyung, tolong aku!" teriaknya kemudian saat anjing kecil yang dipanggilnya Cheeto tak berhenti memakan wajahnya.

"Ah, kalian ini!" Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya meninggalkan potongan straberry diatas meja, untuk mendekat pada Changmin dan Cheeto diatas sofa. "Cheeto, hentikan! _Come on little doggo, on my lap!_ " panggilnya pada Cheeto, ia merentangkan tangan.

 _"Yas! go to your Dad!"_ Changmin membersihkan wajahnya dengan punggung tangan."penurut sekali dia padamu." kata Changmin kemudian, saat anjing kecil telah berpindah keatas pangkuan Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Dia tahu mana ayah yang baik, dan mana ayah yang hanya suka menjahilinya." sahut Yunho penuh canda, dia melirik, meruncingkan mata pada Changmin yang memajukan bibirnya. Mencibir.

"Kau membawanya dari Busan?"Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk menegakkan punggung menyandar pada lengan sofa, namun masih lurus meneletangkan kakinya, hampir menyentuh paha Yunho di ujung jemari kakinya.

"Uhm!" Yunho mengangguk. Diangkatnya kedua kaki keatas sofa, masih dengan Cheeto diatas pangkuannya, Yunho menghadap Changmin yang memanjangkan kaki.

"Soo Jin, tidak keberatan saat kau membawa gulungan bulu ini pulang?" Sofa rumah lumayan panjang, sampai-sampai Changmin tak harus terburu menekuk kakinya saat Yunho duduk disudut lain, dibatas sofa. Sementara itu alih-alih pergi dan menempati kursi lain, Yunho justru tampak nyaman dengan duduk bersila berbagi sofa dengan Changmin

"Aku yang akan keberatan jika dia memberi penolakan." sahut Yunho, memainkan ujung telinga Cheeto.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menemukan gaun pengantin yang sesuai?" Changmin kembali membuat gerakkan, menimbulkan sedikit gesekan pada seluruh badan sofa. Ia menempatkan bantalan tipis dibawah punggungnya.

"Sudah." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Cantik?" Changmin mengejar, bukan ia benar-benar ingin mengerti akan seperti apa gaun yang akan di kenakan Soo Jin dan Yunho nanti, Changmin hanya membuat suara berusaha menyamarkan detakkan tak nyaman didalam dada. "warnanya pasti putih, ya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dibarengi dengan menekuk tulutnya sebelah kiri.

"Tak perlu mengenakan gaun, wanita itu juga memang sudah cantik." jawab Yunho, apa adanya sembari melepaskan Cheeto dari pangkuannya. "dan tentu saja, dia memilih warna putih. Sangat cantik saat dia mencoba mengenakannnya."

Changmin berdehem kecil, meraih gelas berisi air mineral diatas meja tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia membuat tegukkan berulang dan cepat, bahkan Changmin meminum habis seluruh air didalam gelas. Telah selesai ia dengan haus yang tetiba mengeringkan tenggorokkan, Changmin lantas beralih meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ia menarik serta kaki kanannya untuk bertekuk, serupa dengan kaki kirinya, Changmin kembali merebah, bantalan kecil yang semula berada dibawah punggung, kini ditempatkannya dibawah kepala. "Syukurlah, aku turut berbahagia." ucapnya tanpa memberi wajah pada Yunho yang memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? adakah seseorang yang kau sukai? Yang mungkin kau pernah berangan akan selalu berdekatan dengannya, mencintainya, menciumnya, memeluknya, atau bahkan menikah dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Yunho teramat panjang, untuk sekedar jawaban ada atau pun tidak ada, Changmin diam tetap berpolah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia tampak mengambang kelain dunia, kendati sebenarnya Changmin tak mengerti benar akan jawaban macam apa yang akan dia berikan.

"Kau tidak ada?" ulang Yunho dengan pertanyaanya. Menyelidik, menginginkan jawaban.

"Ada!" seru Changmin kemudian, pendek dan masih dengan tak memberi perhatian, namun telah cukup bisa membuat Yunho mengulum senyuman.

"Saat kau dengannya nanti. Tolong jangan buat aku cemburu, sebab mungkin saja aku akan nekat menculikmu dan membawamu kabur jauh-jauh."

Sederhana, Yunho mengalunkan kata dengan nada rendah nan mendalam. Seruan yang seketika menarik wajah Changmin untuk terangkat lantas menatap. Pandangan Yunho begitu memenjara, ia membawa tenang juga serasa menikam secara bersamaan. Suara hati dengan bermacam warna dan rasa tetiba bermunculan, berjubel memenuhi badan, Changmin kembali tersudut dengan segala jenis perasaan yang dia pendam.

"Bercanda!" pekik Yunho kemudian. Suaranya sedikit lantang, dibarengi dengan tawa ringan. "aku hanya benci sekali saat aku bicara dan kau sama sekali tak memberi perhatian. Seperti aku ingin sekali membuang ponselmu itu ke tengah lautan." Yunho bermanja, akan tetapi suaranya berisikan tekanan. "aku lelah." katanya kemudian.

"Yah! Hyung, jangan disini." Badan Changmin tergerak sedikit terpaksa, ia menggeliat sebab Yunho mendadak menarik dua kakinya yang tertekuk lantas turut memanjangkan badan diatas satu sofa. "Hyung aku akan jatuh!" pekik Changmin, bergerak liar tangannya mencari pegangan, namun Yunho tak mengindahkan, ia tetap menempatkan badan disamping tubuh Changmin yang telah lebih dulu menelentang, sampai-sampai ponsel Changmin merosot jatuh terbanting keras keatas lantai.

"Kau memilikiku, pegangan saja padaku. Maka kau tak akan jatuh." Yunho menutup mata, ia berbantalkan dada Changmin yang mengembang dan mengempis mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku memilikimu?" ulang Changmin. Refleks, ia benar-benar mengeratkan jemari tangan kirinya pada lengan Yunho, sedang jemari kanannya menarik meja untuk mendekat pada sofa.

"Jangan berisik." kisik Yunho menggerakkan kepala, berbicara didepan leher Changmin yang terbuka.

TSk! Changmin berdecak keras. " Ini agar aku tak terjatuh, maka kutarik meja agar sejajar dengan tinggi sofa. Kau tahu badanmu tak kecil, bagaimana kalau aku terguling?" Changmin memukul ubun-ubun kepala Yunho. "dengan hanya memilikimu tak menjadi jaminan aku tak akan terjatuh dari sofa ini. Aku benci sekali saat kau mengatakan itu kemarin hari, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku memilikimu saat kau saja tak ada disini bersamaku."

"Kenapa tak menyuruhku pulang, waktu itu?" desau Yunho diatas bidang dada Changmin. Sedang Changmin mendadak gagap, lidah dan bibirnya memberat. "hey, Changdol! Aku disini sekarang, bersamamu." Yunho menarik tangan Changmin, ia memainkan ujung jari kelingking. "katakan saja, apa yang ingin kau bagi denganku. Kau mau marah pun aku akan mendengarmu."

Changmin tetap diam tak sertamerta membuat tanggapan, seisi rumah tak ada bebuyian, Cheeto pun telah damai dalam pejam.

"Aku dapat mendengar jelas detakan jantungmu dari sini." ucap Yunho lagi, tersenyum kecil. Wajah kanannya menempel pada dada kiri Changmin, ".. seperti suaramu, saat kau sedang mengataiku bodoh, berantakan, menyebalkan, bau, nakal, _brainless dickhead_ , _gay_ , atau dan semua kalimat-kalimat jahatmu lainnya," sementara tangan kirinya merayap perlahan dan berhenti tepat diatas dada sebelah kanan Changmin, tangan Yunho sedikit meremas, ia menggerakkan kelima jarinya seperti hendak mencakar, namun ia membuat belaian. "detakkan jantungmu terlalu cepat."

"Hyung?" desau Changmin, sengau. Tangannya bergerak cepat meremas punggung tangan Yunho diatas dada kanannya. Menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yunho adalah yang Changmin inginkan, namun saat ia mencengkeram, rupanya ia sendiri yang termakan.

Yunho menggenggam kelima jemari Changmin dengan mudah, ia meremas, erat tak niat lagi dilepas. Yunho menengadahkan kepala, mendapati dagu Changmin diatas dahinya. "apa? aku disini." kata Yunho, mendalam. Suaranya sertamerta membuat Changmin menundukkan kepala, ia memberikan wajah, mata, serta seluruh perhatianya berpusat pada Yunho saja. Seolah tetiba hilang kesadarannya, Changmin berdiam bahkan saat Yunho menarik tangannya untuk dituntunnya menyentuh dada. "apa kau bisa merasakanya?" bisik Yunho, seraya menahan tangan Changmin tetap berada diatas dadanya. "apa kau bisa melihatnya?" perlahan, Yunho memanjangkan lehernya, "apa detakan jantung kita seirama?" Hangat nafasnya menyibak wajah Changmin yang hampir terlena menutup mata.

Tak ada lagi suara selepas rentet pertanyaan yang Yunho katakan, semua menghening bagai malam mendadak datang tanpa menunggu matahari tenggelam. Yunho menginjak lengan sofa dibawah kakinya, ia bergerak, menempatkan tubuhnya sama tinggi dengan Changmin. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam, jemari Changmin pun sudah ia lepaskan. Yunho kini hanya sedang memberi belaian, ia menciptakan desauan, membawa kenyamanan, hingga tanpa terpaksa Changmin lemah memejamkan mata.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin meronta, Changmin terlentang memejam membiarkan Yunho turut merebah disampingnya. Ketakutannya akan terjatuh dari sofa, telah sirna sudah, Changmin meremas punggung, tengkuk, serta lengan Yunho yang membawa hangat menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan bukan lagi merebah bersama, sofa kecil memanjang menempatkan tubuh Changmin dibawah, sementara Yunho lebih tampak berada di atas masih dengan posisi sedikit memiringkan badan.

Lenguhan kecil mulai samar terdengar, entah dari mulut siapakah ia keluar. Tak hingar, hanya seperti alunan lelaguan yang menghipnotis mata untuk terpejam.

.

.

.

 _"It wasn't just a peck, you know? It's so soft, so tender, creamy, pillowy, and .. wet."_ Changmin duduk di atas kursi kayu, menopang dagu. Membasahi sudut bibir.

Sementara Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyisir perut Cheeto dengan jemarinya. "Cheeto _don't bite me!_ " pekik Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan tangan dibalik badan. "lalu selanjutnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya mengangkat kepala.

Changmin menggeleng samar, menatap kebawah pada Kyuhyun yang tak duduk diatas kursi bersamanya."Tidak ada. Dia hanya menciumku, dan kami berciuman. Lumayan lama, dia sangat menggoda, sampai rasanya aku ingin menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan hidupku untuknya saat itu juga."

 _"Slut!"_ Kyuhyun mengutuk sembari tergelak, sementara Changmin seketika menggigt ujung lidah. " _karma, bitch!_ Coba kuingat kapan terakhir kau mengatai Yunho-Hyung itu gay.." Kyuhyun masih tergelak, ia memberdirikan tubuhnya turut menempatkan badan diatas kursi kecokelatan, sementara Changmin menunjukkan wajah kesal, ia mendesis memutar mata. "Ok, jadi siang hari hanya kalian habiskan untuk berciuman?" lanjut Kyuhyun, semari membersihkan tangannya menggunakan tisu basah.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Changmin tampak kembali menggelengkan kepala. "itu hanya sampai _bell_ pintu rumahku berdentang, dan Ho Joonie-Hyung datang. Lalu aku keluar mengajak Cheeto bermain, dan sampai sekarang."

"Kau bodoh sekali, setelah Yunho-Hyung melakukan itu padamu, kau malah kabur kesini. Sudah berapa lama kau berada diluar begini?"

"Sekitar dua jam. Aku ingin diam dulu, setidakya sampai Ho Joon Hyung pulang."

"Kau harus pulang sekarang, kau harus mengetahui alasan kenapa Yunho-Hyung menciummu?"

"Aku malu!" pekik Changmin, meremas wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan. "bukan gugup atau lantas menjauh dari atas tubuhku, bibir merahnya yang basah justru membuat senyuman, lantas mengecup ujung hidungku sebelum ia bangun membuka pintu."

"Oh! jangan ceritakan se- _detail_ itu!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah, menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Aku juga marah!" ujar Changmin kemudian, menarik ujung poninya. "dia seharusnya tidak menciumku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya jika aku harus mendapati dia mencium orang lain setelah itu."

Changmin menderam, sebuah hati berusaha damai dengan keras pikiran. Ia mungkin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebuah ciuman bukan berarti bentuk ungkapan cinta, setidaknya itu menurutnya sendiri, menerjemahkan kelakuan Yunho padanya sementara dia akan menikah. Changmin bersikeras bahwa apa yang telah terjadi hanya ciuman sekilas dan merupakan bentuk ketidakwarasan saja, mungkin manis sisah strawberry yang digigit Yunho terlalu mempengaruhinya. Namun semakin ia berusaha biasa dan melupa, bibir yang belum lama mengunyah lidahnya, serasa belum terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Hey! Tidak mungkin Yunho-Hyung akan asal menciummu jika dia tidak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Kecuali dia memang nekat ingin dibunuh olehmu." Kyuhyun meringis. Memberdirikan tubuhnya meninggalkan kursi kayu ditengah taman. "mau kuantar pulang? ini sudah akan malam." tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu." Changmin menggeleng lemah. "aku bisa sendiri." katanya sembari turut mengangkat badan meninggalkan kursi taman. "Cheeto, _come on!._ "

"Bicara baik-baik saja dengannya." tutur Kyuhyun seraya memulai langkah, beriringan dengan Changmin dan Cheeto yang memimpin langkah didepan.

"Bicara seperti apa? Mungkin saja itu hanya ciuman selamat tinggal sebelum dia benar-benar akan menikah." Changmin mengeras dengan pemikirannya,"ini hanya tidak adil, dimana dia bisa leluasa dan tanpa ragu menciumku sementara aku teramat takut untuk berseru sebab tentu saja aku akan membuat orang lain menangis setelah itu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti perempuan, terlebih perempuan ini adalah calon istrinya."

"Kalau begitu hentikan saja! Jangan merasa, dan jangan dirasa. Anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah ada, bahkan kalau kau bisa lekas usir saja Yunho-Hyung dari rumah agar kau tak lagi terganggu dengan semua rasa yang kau punya. Jatuh cinta itu memang menyakitkan, apalagi jika itu pada sahabat, kau bersamanya adalah salah, tapi kau merelakannya adalah luka."

Jalanan panjang Changmin lalui tanpa banyak mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun pun telah diam, mengeratkan tangannya pada pita memanjang yang digunakan Changmin sebagai tali kekang untuk mengendalikan gerakan kaki Cheeto.

Angin sore berdesir semakin membuat badan menggigil, dingin rupanya masih betah bertahtah di Korea. Changmin menyembunyikan dua tangganya didalam kantung _jacket_ , berjalan menunduk memperhatikan aspal jalanan, sedang Kyuhyun sedikit memimpin jalan di depan sebab Cheeto tampak amat lincah samasekali tak kedinginan. Tak berselang lama setelah titian langkah, gonggongan kecil Cheeto membuat Changmin mengangkat dagunya.

"Kecuali kau berani menelan dosa.. terlepas dari semua pandangan buruk manusia, kita tak pernah dilarang untuk berbahagia. Lakukan saja apa yang hatimu minta. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, asal kau tak membunuh seseorang saja." Kyuhyun tertawa simpul, ia mengangguk mengangkat genggaman tangannya ke udara.

"Gomawo,yo!" seru Changmin menyambut tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam, mengulurkan tali kekang Cheeto pada Changmin. "Aku berbelok disini, sampaikan salamku pada Yunho-Hyung nanti!"

"Uhm!" Changmin menggeram dalam. "akan kusampaikan!" sahutnya kemudian. Tangan kanan ia udarakan, mengiringi Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dengan lambaian.

Sementara itu Yunho didalam rumahnya. Wajahnya risau, jemarinya menggenggam ponsel erat-erat. Ho Joon telah pergi dari rumahnya, ia datang hanya membawa kabar bahwa seluruh kartu undangan yang Yunho pinta untuk ia bantu sebarkan, telah tersebar keseluruhan. Yunho tersenyum lega saat Ho Joon menyampaikan kabar tersebut, ia pun sempat duduk lama dengan Ho Joon didalam rumah, menghabiskan empat kaleng softdrink, serta belasan strawberry. Namun yang membuatnya was-was yakni, Changmin yang mendadak berseru akan keluar dan tak kunjung kembali.

Lama menunggu, Yunho duduk meremas jemari. Saat hendak kembali membuat panggilan, pintu rumah yang terbuka seketika membuat Yunho mengangkat wajahnya.

"Changmin-ah.." panggil Yunho, memberdirikan kaki. "nomormu tak dapat kuhubungi."

"Mati." jawab Changmin, kecil." ia berjongkok melepas tali pita dari badan Cheeto. "dia belum makan, kau yang beri makan, ya!" Changmin mengulum senyumnya.

"Changmin, tunggu!" Yunho mencegah tubuh Changmin melaluinya. Yunho memandang seperti ia hendak mengeluarkan banyak ucapan, atau.. dia menunggu sebab memperhatikan lingkar mata Changmin yang tak tenang. "maafkan aku, tentang kelakuanku." ucapnya kemudian, tulus. Memutus adu pandang yang tak nyaman.

"Hanya itu yang mau kau sampaikan?" Changmin tersenyum kecut, dia membasahi bibirnya, lantas melangkah melewati bahu Yunho, tak memberi perhatian.

"Aku menunggu."

"Apa?" Langkah kaki Changmin terhenti, ia kembali memutar badan. Suara kecil Yunho tak dapat ia dengar.

"Mungkin aku salah," Yunho menggigit sudut bibirnya. berputar menghadap pada Changmin berada. "tapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban." Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, ia merekah menunjukkan wajah bahagia. "ah, iya! Kau tahu, Ho Joon tadi datang untuk mengatakan semua undangan pernikahan sudah tersebar. Oh, aku tidak sabar melihat akan sebahagia apa Soo Jin, nantinya." Yunho kembali menarik dirinya, beralih ia menyentuh makanan anjing dalam kaleng mengecil diatas meja.

Sementara itu dibelakang punggung Yunho, bibir Changmin bergetar, jemarinya menggenggam. Changmin ingin berkata banyak, namun ia betah bertahan.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu kita mainkan gitar barumu itu. _More than words,_ aku sangat suka saat kau menyanyikan lagu itu di Jepang dulu. Aku ingin kau memainkannya lagi," Yunho kembali berdiri, ia mengibaskan tangan membersihkan sisah makanan Cheeto yang menempel di ujung jemari. _"Cause I thought you'd already know, but... "_

Yunho berlalu lebih dulu, ia urung berbicara, melewati tubuh Changmin yang masih bergeming ditempatnya berdiri. Tirai rumah bergesekan ringan tertabrak tubuh Yunho yang berjalan, sepeninggal suara kecil yang dia dengar, Changmin melepaskan nafas lelah dan dalam, Ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Dear, Shipper**

 **Happy Fri-yay!**

 **Ah, iye! Aku memilih nama Cheeto sebab aku hanya menyukai nama itu. Maaf ya bukan nama-nama anjing mereka sendiri. ehe**

 **With Love,**

 **Ino.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CWTCH**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Typos, OOC,** **and blah blah blah.**

 **HoMin**

 **Enjoy!**

Dering alarm dari ponsel tak mampu membuat Changmin segera meninggalkan ranjang. Getarnya yang tak jua berhenti pun tak dapat mengusik tidur Changmin yang memeluk bantal, seperti bayi yang kelelahan, Changmin tak bergerak dibawah selimut tebal, kendati sebenarnya ia tak lagi pejam.

"Kutunggu kau ditempat biasa untuk makan malam. Cepat bangun, Changminie! Jangan terlambat. Aku pergi sekarang."

Rasanya membuat Changmin ingin semakin terpejam, bisikan Yunho di ujung daun telingannya bukan membuat ia membuka mata, melaikan kian merapat dua netra. Itu pun bukan sebab dari udara hangat yang menerpa sebagian wajah, bukan juga karena suara rendah yang menderam gendang teilnga, namun karena hatinya yang tetiba berubah kelabu bak gulangan awan dengan hujan yang siap untuk runtuh.

Changmin telah terbangun, ia hanya tetap ditempatnya sebab terlalu membosankan untuk meningalkan ranjang lantas menadapati Yunho yang sudah terlihat cakap dengan setelan baju untuk keluar rumah.

Pintu menderam meninggalkan gema, menandakan Yunho telah benar-benar meninggalkan rumah. Sesaat setalah hanya ada detikkan jarum jam yang mengisi senyap ruangan, Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya untuk terduduk diatas ranjang. Diamatinya pintu kamar yang ditinggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan tebuka lebar, pintu kaca balkon yang tampak setengahpun dibiarkannya menganga mempersilahkan angin pagi memasuki rumah.

Masih pukul sembilan lebih empat puluh enam menit, saat Changmin melirik pada lingkar jam diatas meja, didekat tempat tidurnya. Changmin berdecak, ia mengacak rambutnya, kakinya menendang selimut, tangannya melempar bantal, jatuh cukup jauh dari ranjang. Tubuhnya membuat gerakan aneh nan tak wajar, Changmin meremas-remas selimut, sarung bantal, bahkan seprei ranjang dengan sesekali menggeram dan membuat gerakan menendang. Akhir dari tingkahnya, Changmin menarik rambut dan mencabik wajahnya sendiri, lantas kembali membuang tubuhnya diatas membal ranjang. Entah tidur lagi kah dia, atau hanya menutupi seluruh bandannya dengan selimut tebal.

Bukan hal baru untuk makan ditempat biasa, namun yang membuat Changmin geram ialah Yunho yang kerap meninggalkan rumah bahkan sebelum Changmin membuka mata. Entah apa yang dikerjakan Yunho diluar ruangan, ia yang biasanya akan bangun paling siang, akhir-akhir ini selalu meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali dengan meninggalkan bisikan kecil pada telinga Changmin untuk sekedar pamitan, berujung dengan mengajaknya makan malam. Pesannya akan selalu sama tiap harinya, 'cepat bangun dan jangan terlambat', entah apapun tujuannya, bisikan-bisikan Yunho serta kelakuannya yang tak tak wajar selalu berakhir membuat Changmin menggeram panjang.

Masih amat pagi menurutnya untuk Yunho dapat mengatakan makan malam, apa lagi menuntutnya untuk tidak terlambat datang. Changmin tak hirau, ia kembali menutup mata, kali ini untuk waktu lama sampai datangnya siang ia lewatkan, terik hingga menunduknya matahari pun Changmin tak perhatikan. Dia kembali tertidur pulas memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Yoboseyou?" Pukul empat sore hari, saat ponsel diatas meja tak berhenti membuat getaran, Changmin baru kembali membuka mata. "oh, kau Kyu. Wae-yo?" Changmin menguap, ia menggeliat. "ah, kau cerewet sekali, kita sudah mengatur waktunya pukul dua siang, kan. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Changmin menekuk dua lututnya, ia membungkus badan menyisahkan ujung kepala. "oh, benarkah?" pekiknya lantang kemudian. Changmin berjingkat, ia menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya, kepalanya memutar cepat pada jam kecil melingkar diatas meja. "oh, _shit!_ " umpatnya. "mianh, aku akan sampai sana setengah jam lagi."

Lincah seperi lompatan seekor rusa, Changmin meninggalkan ranjang untuk melesat kedalam kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Terlalu lelap dan menenangkan tidur siangnya hingga sore menjelang Changmin tak sadar.

Selesai dengan kegiataaan singkatnya didalam kamar mandi, Changmin menarik jacket sederhana dari dalam almari. Menyabet kunci mobil, jam tangan, serta dompet diatas meja, Changmin lantas kilat berlari keluar rumah.

Tak mau Kyuhyun semakin murka, Changmin mengendarai mobilnya cepat-cepat. Setelah beberapa persimpangan dan lampu merah, Changmin menepikan mobilnya dipelataran sebuah rumah makan.

"Hissh! Kau bisa bangun juga?" Kyuhyun mendesis, melebarkan matanya. "pukul empat lebih empat puluh tujuh menit. Ah, kau sangat tidak masuk akal!" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Haiish! Kau ini!" Desisan Changmin tak kalah sinis. "aku kan sudah minta maaf." Dengusnya.

"Seharusnya disini aku yang marah!" Kyuhyun meruncingkan mata. "semua sudah pulang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita kerjakan. Janji untuk makan siang bersama malah kau tiduran sampai lupa jam, teman-teman kita yang lain juga memiliki kesibukkan."

"Aku tahu aku salah, nanti akan kuhubungi mereka." Changmin menarik minuman dingin milik Kyuhyun kehadapannya. "kita makan saja berdua."ucapnya, disela ia menyesap soda dari dalam gelas.

"Aku sudah kenyang!" Kyuhyun membuang mata. "kau makan sendiri saja, aku mau pulang."

Changmin membuang nafas, menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. "bagaimana kalau kita main bowling saja?" usulnya kemudian.

"Ide bagus. Ayo jalan!" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, segera memberdirikan badan.

Menghadapai Kyuhyun yang merajuk sebal, tak begitu susah bagi Changmin. Cukup ajak dia mengerjakan hal yang dia suka, semuanya akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Salah Changmin memang, ia yang mengatakan akan datang pukul dua untuk makan siang bersama dengan _flock_ -nya, justru Changmin yang tak hadir ditengah-tengah. Keterlambatannya pun lumayan lama, sampai matahari sayup meredupkan cahyanya.

Hampir pukul setengah enam sore, Kyuhyun juga Changmin meroda ketempat favorit mereka untuk bermain bowling. Kyuhyun duduk memainkan ponsel, sementara Changmin mengendalikan kemudi.

"Kau akan makan malam lagi dengan Yunho-Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah hening langit jingga.

Changmin samar menggelengkan kepala, disertai gerakan kecil menggedikkan bahunya. "Belum tahu. Aku bosan makan disana terus. Hampir satu mingguan lebih ini Yunho-Hyung selalu melarangku untuk memasak sendiri sebab dia mengajakku untuk makan disana. Padahal disana makanannya juga biasa saja. Dia itu aneh sekali."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padamu disana." Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian, ia mematikan layar ponsel lantas menggenggamnya.

"Tidak ada." Changmin menggeleng. "kami hanya makan, dan saat makanan telah habis, lalu kami pulang. Jika memang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kenapa tidak dia katakan saja sewaktu-waktu. Kita selalu bersama, _anyway!_ "

Kyuhyun mengeratkan bibirnya, ia tak lagi mengeluarkan kata, kembali dua netranya ia pusatkan pada datar layar ponselnya. Sementara Changmin samar mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar suara dari dalam stereo mobil. Mereka berdua hening dengan diri mereka masing-masing, sampai kemudian mobil Changmin kembali menepi dipelataran sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Yang kalah, traktir makan selama satu minggu penuh." Tantang Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan kaki, keluar dari mobil.

" _Deal!_ Tidak boleh curang, dan tidak ada pengecualian." Changmin mengangkat dagu, menggerakkan dua pasang alisnya.

Keduanya menyambung langkah beriringan meninggalkan lokasi mobil terhenti, menuju kedalam gedung, tempat mereka akan beradu bowling. Changmin terlihat amat antusias, sedang Kyuhyun tampak menunjukkan wajah tak akan kalah.

Tepat di tempat mereka akan berlomba, Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu saling mengadu tinju. Tatapan percaya diri serta tak mau kalah terpancar jelas dari masing-masing mata, saat hitungan ketiga telah terbaca, mereka hampir bersamaan melempar bola.

Sementara itu Yunho, didepan meja kosong dengan daftar menu ditangannya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang." katanya pada Ho Joon di hadapan.

"Aku akan, jika dia sudah datang."

"Kau kepala batu sekali." Yunho menggeleng ringan.

"Aku juga belum menyelesaikan minumanku, hitung saja aku duduk menemanimu." kata Ho Joon, menyesap hangat cokelat dari dalam cangkirnya. "jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian saat mendapati Yunho menopang dagu menatap keluar pintu.

"Um, hampir pukul sepuluh malam." Jawab Yunho setelah sekilas memperhatikan lingkar jam dipergelangan tangan.

"Kau yakin belum mau memulai makan malammu?"

"Nanti. Aku belum lapar." Yunho menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja, apa yang kau lakukan didalam rumah makan sementara makan atau lapar saja kau tidak." Ho Joon meruncingkan bibirnya, sedikit mendesis, ia melebarkan mata.

Yunho menatap, namun tak lantas membuat ucap, ia bersandar pada punggung kursi, meraup wajahnya dengan dua tangan. "Sudah kubilang, kau boleh pulang sekarang kalau kau sudah lelah. Aku tidak perlu kau temani." Katanya.

"Bukan begitu." Ho Joon menegakkan punggungnya. "maksudku, dia tidak akan datang, Yunho-ah. Kalau memang dia akan datang, sudah pasti dari sebelum pukul delapan tadi dia sudah akan ada disini."

"Bisa kau hubungi dia untukku?"

"Huh?" tak tanggap, Ho Joon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Soo Jin, cepatlah Ho Joon-ah!" pinta Yunho, mengeratkan tangan diatas meja.

"Ponselmu sendiri kau kemanakan?" Ho Joon masih belum mengerjakan, ia justru mengejar kejelasan.

"Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak?" Yunho menegapkan cara duduknya, ia memandang, menyudutkan.

"Ah, iya-iya! Aku hubungi dia sekarang." Ho Joon menyerah setelah berdecak lidah.

Dihubunginya nomor wanita dengan nama Soo Jin didalam ponselnya, saat tanda memanggil telah tampak, Ho Joon seketika mengulurkan ponselnya pada Yunho untuk berbicara.

"Soo Jin-ah, ini aku," kata Yunho saat panggilan telah tersambung.

" _Ah, Yunho-Oppa. Kenapa aku begitu mengenali suaramu,"_ kikiknya tertawa lucu. _"syukur kau menghubungiku lebih dulu, apa kau tidak sadar kau meninggalkan benda jelek milikmu ini didalam tasku?"_

Yunho tersenyum masam, menunduk memperhatikan buku menu makanan. "Maaf merepotkanmu..." katanya, terputus sebab suara Soo Jin menyela. ".. baiklah, akan kutunggu." Lanjutnya, membuat Ho Joon dihadapan yang turut mendengar, lantas memutar mata.

Setelah terdengar sahutan Soo Jin dari seberang yang berakhir dengan salam, nada kecil tanda terputusnya panggilan kemudian terdengar, lantas semua seketika kembali jenjam. Menampakkan Yunho yang tetap menunduk menggenggam ponsel Ho Joon, erat.

"Pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit," seru Ho Joon tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho seketika mengangkat kepala. "aku menyerah, aku akan pulang sekarang." ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan, menunggu ponselnya untuk Yunho kembalikan.

"Oh," Yunho menangguk, tersenyum samar. "hati-hati dijalan. Jangan meroda terlalu cepat." Pesannya, sembari mengulurkan ponsel, kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Hati-hati kau disini. Jangan tertidur, atau kau akan berakhir dipinggir jalan. Kau tahu, ditempat seperti ini akan banyak sekali orang berandalan." Ho Joon tak kalah bertutur panjang, bahkan ia berakhir dengan tatapan mengerikan. "aku pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang juga, lupakan saja dia. Dia tidak akan datang."

"Sudahlah. Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat pergi dan tidur saja!"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya keudara memberi lambaian cepat pada Ho Joon yang berjalan mundur kebelakang, meninggalkan restoran. Juga meninggalkan Yunho sendirian didalam restoran yang mulai sepi pelanggan.

Sementara itu, Changmin dengan Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan permainan mereka. Pada sebuah restoran lesehan ala Jepang, mereka menghabisakan malam. Wajah Changmin memerah sebab sudah terlalu banyak ia menelan cairan memabukkan, namun dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat menegakkan lehernya, Changmin masih tampak jauh lebih sadar dan dapat bergerak secara normal.

Permainan melempar bola yang Changmin yakini akan ia menangkan, nyatanya ia kalah telak dari Kyuhyun yang asal melempar tanpa ancang-ancang, alhasil Changmin tak dapat menolak saat Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang telah kembali lapar. Tak tanggung-tanggung apa yang Kyuhyun minta, ia memesan semua jenis makanan yang ingin ia makan, hingga berakhir ia dengan mabuk sampai tak dapat lagi memberdirikan badan.

Pukul dua belas lebih, Changmin baru meninggalkan restoran beriringan dengan Kyuhyun yang ia rangkul agar tak jatuh lantas tertidur dijalan. Selanjutnya hampir pukul dua pagi Changmin baru kembali memasuki rumahnya, saat telah selesai ia mengantar Kyuhyun kembali pada tempat tinggalnya.

Saat kenop pintu rumah ia putar perlahan, hitam sertamerta menyergap pandangan. Sama sekali tak ada cahaya didalam rumah, senyap dan gelap, barang pasti Yunho telah terlelap. Setidaknya seperti itu yang Changmin pikirkan saat melangkahkan kaki untuk pertama kali.

Setelah memastikan pintu telah tertutup rapat, Changmin berjalan menuju tempatnya beradu dengan malam. Ia telah jarang menyusul Yunho untuk tidur diranjangnya. Entah telah berapa malam dan berapa lama, Changmin sudah mulai terbiasa untuk kembali tidur didalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia berjalan melewati pintu kamar Yunho yang terbuka, hanya memberi pandangan sekilas, Changmin melesat tak niat berhenti dan berbelok arah. Namun saat pintu kamar Yunho telah terlewati dua langkah dibelakang badannya, kaki Changmin tetiba bercokol diatas lantai rumah. Ia berhenti.

"Hyung?" panggilnya rendah. Changmin memutar tubuhnya, ia merasa Yunho tak berada ditempatnya. Satu langkah maju Changmin ciptakan, lelampuan didalam kamar Yunho ia nyalakan, saat semua telah terang, darah Changmin mendadak menggelenyar membuat gebuan jantungnya tak tenang.

Yunho tak ada dikamarnya.

" _Yoboseyou.._ " jawab sebuah suara dari panggilan yang Changmin buat. _"hallo, kau bisa mendengarku?"_ ucap suara itu lagi. Sementara Changmin bungkam, ia menggenggam. Suara yang ia dengar, bukan suara dari seseorang yang sedang dia khawatirkan. _"Changmin-shi.. kau bisa mendengarku bukan? Kau masih disana?"_ dia, suara seorang wanita yang membuat Changmin hendak membantik asbak kaca dihadapanannya.

"Yu.. Yunho-Hyungie, uh.." Changmin terbata.

" _Oh, Yunho-Oppa. Apa dia tidak dirumah bersamamu sekarang?"_

"Huh?" Changmin tak paham.

" _Dia sudah berpamitan pulang dari sore hari tadi. Katanya dia ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi ponselnya tertinggal didalam tasku."_

"Dia tidak membawa mobil sendiri?"

" _Tentu tidak! Pagi tadi aku yang menjemputnya dibawah rumah kalian. Kami hanya melakukan beberapa diskusi kecil, bersamaan dengan sarapan yang sekaligus dirangkap dengan makan siang. Setelahnya ia berpamitan pulang."_

Jenjam. Panggilan dari dalam sambungan telephone tidak lagi Changmin perhatikan. Bahkan selajutnya ia tinggalkan ponsel tipisnya menggelepar diatas tempat duduk yang ia tinggalkan.

Tak lagi memperhatikan apakah pintu rumahnya kembali tertutup dengan benar, Changmin berlarian kembali pada letak mobilnya terdiam. Saat telah kembali ia berada dididepan kemudi, disentaknya mesin mobil dan meroda kilat kembali meninggalkan rumah yang belum lama dimasukinya.

Telah tahu pasti ia akan berhenti dimana, Changmin membelah udara malam, menatap lurus pada jalan memanjang. Karena malam yang telah larut, bahkan hampir menuju pagi, membuat jalanan semakin sepi, tak berselang lama setelah Changmin memacu cepat ke empat rodanya mobilnya serta sempat melanggar beberapa peraturan jalanan, Changmin tanpa aturan menghentikan mobilnya dipelataran sebuah restoran. Ia berlari, membuka pintu kaca kuat-kuat sampai-sampai menimbulkan derik hingar hingga semua mata yang masih menyala menyorot ke arahnya.

Tampak Yunho berdiri didekat sebuah meja melingkar, menundukkan kepala pada seorang wanita tua, setelah sekilas ia memperhatikan Changmin yang masih berdiri di bibir pintu restoran.

"Hyung?" panggil Changmin, saat telah dekat ia dengan tubuh Yunho berada. Changmin membasahi bibirnya, ia samar mengatur nafas, gugup, bingung, serta was-was beradu memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau terlambat tujuh jam dua belas menit." kata Yunho datar.

"Aku.. maafkan aku," suara Changmin bergetar, matanya berpendar menatap Yunho yang diam. "kenapa menungguku sampai selarut ini, kukira kau sudah akan pulang. Kau bodoh sekali, kau terlalu lama duduk disini, bagaimana kalau kau sakit! Kalau aku lama tidak datang, seharusnya kau sudah pulang." Alih-alih bernada rendah sebab merasa salah, Changmin justru berteriak didepan wajah Yunho yang tak banyak berucap kata.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Saya permisi dulu." Tak acuh. Yunho memilih berucap lembut pada ibu pemilik restoran. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan setengah dari badannya, lantas membuat langkah mundur lalu berbalik untuk berjalan keluar.

"Hey.. Hyung?" Changmin memanggil, ia mengikut, kali ia bersuara lembut. "Hyung, maafkan aku! Aku bukan bermaksud untuk melupakan ajakkanmu, aku tadi bermain dengan Kyuhyun, dan dia berakhir mabuk, lantas aku.."

"Kau tidak datang." Yunho memutus, ia berdiri dibibir trotoar menatap ujung jalan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya harus menurutinya saja sebab aku kalah taruhan." Changmin memberi penjelasan, ia menghadang pandangan Yunho menatap jalanan, namun tetap samasekali ia tak mendapat perhatian. Yunho datar, melirikpun ia tidak. "Hyung?" panggil Changmin lagi, kali ini ia turut menarik tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat dengan dua tangan. "maafkan aku!" mohonnya.

"Kau sengaja tidak datang." ucap Yunho, memberi tatapan, dalam dan menikam. Tangan dingin dalam genggaman Changmin pun turut menghilang, satu hentakan yang Yunho buat serta merta membuat genggaman dua telapak tangan Changmin padanya terlepas. "aku tidak memintamu masak dirumah sebab aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja sepanjang siang, aku hanya meminta waktumu untuk makan malam denganku disini, itupun tidak akan lama tapi kau tak datang. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukainya, kenapa tidak katakan saja agar aku tak selalu meminta kau datang!" Yunho menggeram, rahangnya mengeras, matanya berkilat terbenam air mata, namun ia membuang wajah sebelum mereka tumpah.

"Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat suka! Bahkan aku selalu suka kau selalu mengajakku setiap pagi sebelum kau pergi. Aku suka. Aku hanya.."

"Berhenti membuat omong kosong!" Yunho membentak. "terus bermain saja dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada yang perlu kau pedulikan disini." Yunho menarik ujung poni, tangannya terayun menghentikan sebuah bus. Tak ada lagi kata yang tertinggal, Yunho melesat tanpa lagi menoleh kebelakang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekasar itu kepadaku, Hyungie?" ucap Changmin lirih, menatap bus yang perlahan menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Chap, datang segera.**

 **With love**

 **Ino.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Homin**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer, warning, and Notes are still the freaking fucking same!**

 **Be ready, here we go**

 **CWTCH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" ** _G_** _ood mornin' Doggo!_ " sapa Changmin pada _toy poodle_ miliknya. "kau sudah lapar? Tidak sepagi ini bukan?" ia berjongkok, mengucek mata sembari meremas telinga kecil Cheeto dihadapannya. " _where's your Dad, huh?_ Dia tidak pulang juga?"

Tentu saja Cheeto tak menjawab, anjing itu tidak bisa bicara, namun Shim Changmin yang masih berulang kali menguap tetap tak pernah melewatkan satu pagi pun untuk mengajakknya bicara.

"Uh, kurasa aku harus kembali meminta maaf." desaunya, berat. "ini makanlah yang banyak. Jangan sampai kurus atau ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau dia pulang dan tubuhmu semakin mengecil, Sayang." Mangkuk kecil berisi tuna kalengan Changmin ulurkan. Bila biasanya Yunho hanya memberinya satu kaleng setiap pagi dan sore hari, Changmin selalu menambah satu kaleng lebih untuk Cheeto setiap hari. "Jangan sampai tidak dimakan kau mengerti, itu mahal. Kau tidak perlu diet, atau.. aah, apa kau juga sama _stress_ -nya denganku saat ini karena Yunho-Hyung tidak pulang juga, huh? Hissh! Orang itu selalu membuat penuh isi kepalaku."

Changmin berjalan meninggalkan Cheeto dengan makanannya, ia menuju _calendar_ duduk diatas meja. "Sudah lima hari ini." gumamnya, sembari memberi tanda silang pada angka tiga puluh satu, dilembar kalender yang ia pegang. "yah! Jung Yunho? Kenapa kau tidak pulang juga, huh? Kenapa marahmu kali ini belum selesai juga, huh? Apa karena aku menyebutmu bodoh? Atau karena aku telat tujuh jam? Ah! tidak, masih lebih dua belas menit. Aish! Sebegitu telitinya kau menghitungku, tapi kau tidak menganggapku saat aku bilang aku benar-benar suka makan malam denganmu. Aku sungguh suka, hanya bagian didalam sini serasa malas sekali menemuimu sebab… Apa?" Changmin berteriak, menyalak pada Cheeto yang menggonggong berlari kedepan pintu rumah. "Apa lagi ini, Cheeto?" menghianati kalender yang diajakknya bicara, Changmin menoleh pada letak Cheeto berdiri dihadapan pintu rumah. "kau lihat itu Tuan Tampan, bahkan dia juga persis sekali sepertimu, anjingmu suka sekali menyalak padaku."

Changmin berdiri meninggalkan kursi, meletakkan kalender duduk bergambar wajah Yunho kembali diatas meja. "Wae-yo Cheeto-yah? Apa ada orang diluar?" sempat berjongkok sebentar, Chamgin kembali menegapkan badan membuka pintu rumah. Tak seluruhnya terbuka, hanya terbelah kecil cukup untuk Changmin mencari tahu adakah sesuatu didepan pintu. "setelah makan kau sebaiknya kembali tidur, kurasa kau mengigau Cheeto-yah! Diluar tidak ada siapa-siapa. _Kajja_ , kembali pada makananmu!" Changmin mengulurkan tangan, dibopongnya Cheeto didepan dada, lantas kembali ia turunkan saat telah berada didepan mangkuk makanan. "hari ini aku akan pulang malam, maka kau sebaiknya jangan nakal. _Arraseo?_ " Changmin tersenyum, sedikit tertawa sendirian meremas punggung Cheeto yang menunduk menyantap makanan.

Hampir tengah siang setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan membuat sarapan, bermain dengan Cheeto, dan membuat sedikit gerakan _push up_ , berlarian diatas _treadmill_ dan meminum banyak air, Changmin melambaikan tangan pada Cheeto yang mengantarnya sampai pada ambang pintu rumah.

Rambutnya masih basah, Changmin sengaja tak mengeringkannya, sibakkan angin siang menjadi pilihannya agar rambutnya dapat mengering dengan sendirinya. "Ah, sampo Yunho-Hyung bagus juga. Darimana dia mendapatkan ini." ujarnya sendirian didepan kemudi mobil, ditengah riuh suara The Lumineers Changmin melaju redah.

" _I_ _belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

 _I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet' , Ho!"_ tampak bahagia, Changmin turut menyanyikan lirik lagu yang ia dengar. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil membiarkan angin siang mengacak wajah dan rambutnya. "Aaaahhh… menyegarkan sekali!" teriaknya, _"Yah! Jung Yunho-yaah? I freaking hate you! You hear that? You are fucking heartbreaker! Asshole!"_

Beriringan dengan berhentinya lagu serta lolongan Changmin dipanjang jalan, bersamaan dengan itu pula Changmin memberhentikan mobilnya didepan gedung agency yang telah lama menaungi dirinya.

"Ah, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang." desau Changmin, mengela nafas setelah didapatinya mobil Yunho telah terparkir rapi disudut lain lapang parkir.

"Anyeong-hasseyou, Hyungduel?" sapa Changmin pada Siwon dan Donghae di lobby gedung. "rajin sekali kalian.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Siwon, pongah. "aku juga akan segera melakukan comeback sepertimu, senior tapi juniorku, haha"

Tawa Siwon disambut oleh Donghae dari sebelah kanan. "Perhatikan dirimu Changmin, kau sama sekali tak tampak tampan hari ini. Rambutmu lepek, hidungmu berdebu dan bahkan kau tidak memakai sepatu."

"Aih!" pekik Siwon memperhatikan kaki Changmin. "benar sekali. Ada apa kau hari ini?"

Changmin sendiri tampak tercengang melihat kakinya yang telanjang, dia bahkan memakai celana panjang yang semalam tadi telah ia lempar kedalam kantung pakaian kotor. Changmin menyentuh ujung hidungnya dan benar debu bersarang diujung sana, ia juga menyentuh ujung rambutnya, belum kering sempurna dan mereka lengket menjadi sarang debu semu.

"Agh! Aku tidak pernah seperti ini, kapan aku bisa sejelek ini?" tanya Changmin pada diri sendiri. Ia berlari pada dinding berlapis cermin di sisih lain loby, setelah melebar mata dan mulutnya mendapati dirinya terjiplak didalam cermin, Changmin berteriak menarik ujung telinganya. "the heck happen to me?"

"Aigoo! Kau memalukan sekali. Bahkan baru kemarin aku menyanjungmu, sekarang kau merusak sendiri dirimu." Siwon tertawa, menutup mulutnya menggunakan genggaman tangan.

"Geez! Pastikan otakmu masih ada dibalik tempurung kepala." Gelak Donghae membahana.

"Haiish! Enyah kalian!" Changmin berbalik, ia berjalan kasar bersiap menerjang Siwon dan Donghae dibelakang badan.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian berisik sekali?"

Namun sebelum Changmin dapat mencabik kemeja Siwon yang telah ia pegang, sebuah suara menginterupsi kenakalannya.

"Oh, Hyung. Anyyeong!" sapa Doenghae yang lebih dulu memutar badan. Disusul dengan Siwon dan Changmin, kikuk membungkuk bersopan santun.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian berdua sedang latihan didalam dengan yang lainnya?" tanya manager Changmin pada Siwon dan Donghae.

"Ah, iya. Kami sedang akan kesana, hanya mampir sebenar pada Changmin yang tidak memakai sepatu pada kakinya." Siwon berkata sembari menahan tawa, sementara Donghae telah menggembung pipinya kemudian menyembur tawa. Bahkan Yunho yang tak banyak memberi perhatian, lantas menunduk menatap kaki Changmin yang hanya beralas sandal biasa.

"Aigoo Changmin, kau yakin sudah sepenuhnya bangun?" sang manager disamping Yunho nyaris turut tertawa. Sementara Changmin mendesis, mengeratkan gigi-giginya namun ia diam tak melontarkan kata. "Changmin cepat bersihkan dirimu, wajahmu mengerikan sekali. Aku dan Yunho menunggumu diruangan biasa." ujarnya kemudian, sembari menepuk punggung Yunho untuk mengikuti langkahnya memutar badan.

"Ah, Yunho-ah? kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering datang lebih awal dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian? Kau lihat itu, Changminmu itu sekarang semakin kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia semakin jahat dan gila." Siwon melototkan mata, menunjuk kepalanya dan memutar-mutar ujung jarinya disana.

"Yah yah yah! Perhatikan ucapanmu, Tuan!" Changmin mendorong tubuh tampun Siwon kuat-kuat, sangat kuat sampai-sampai Siwon limbung lantas menabrak Donghae. Sementara ditengah keributan itu, Yunho sama sekali tak bereaksi, ia bungkam hanya menatap datar, kemudian berputar dan dia melenggang.

"Eh, ada apa juga dengan orang itu?" Donghae menggaruk ubun-ubun kepala "kalian sedang bertengkar atau apa?" tanyanya pada Changmin kemudian.

"Dia sedang PMS." ujar Changmin serampangan, menatap tajam pada punggung Yunho yang berjalan manjauh.

Belum selesai memberi tatapan tak percaya, sampai-sampai mulut mereka terbuka, Siwon dan Donghae ditinggalkan Changmin memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka. Wajah Changmin mengeras, senyum dibibirnya samasekali tak memiliki senyuman.

Pukul satu siang, ruang pribadi TVXQ. Changmin membuka pintu kayu tanpa membuat ketukan lebih dulu. Rambutnya basah, lebih basah dari sebelumya, bahkan tetesan kecil terlihan jatuh membasahi pundaknya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan dirimu, tidak untuk mandi tanpa membawa handuk, Changmin-ah? Apa kau memang sudah gila?" suara sinis manager menyambutnya.

"Yah, Tuan manager? Mari tidak pedulikan penampilan dan rambutku, kita mulai saja apa yang hendak kita mulai disini," Changmin memicingkan mata, ia berbicara tanpa membuka giginya. "bagaimana?"

Sang manager menelan ludah, ia membuang nafas lantas memulai rapat kecil mereka bertiga. Sementara Yunho focus menunduk menatap lembar-lembar kertas yang manager bagikan padanya, ia tak banyak membuat suara, hanya sesekali saja saat apa yang ia dengar tak seirama dengan pendapatnya. Sedang Changmin sibuk bermain dengan ujung rambutnya yang basah, bahkan kertas dihadapannya sedikit basah sebab tetesan air dari ujung rambut sengaja ia titikan diatas tipis kertas.

"Yah, bocah? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Mwo-yah?" Changmin menarik suaranya "hari ini kau kejam sekali padaku, Tuan Manager."

"Rapat kita sudah selesai. Apa kau menanppgkap semua yang sudah kujelaskan?" tanya manager setelah sekilas menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh? Cepat sekali, kau bahkan belum berkata apa-apa. memang kau sudah menerangkan apa?" Changmin polos mengangkat wajahnya.

"Haiissh! Jebbal! Apa kau mau mati?" Manager menggulung tumpukan kertas, ia mengangkat tangan hendak menyerang.

"Hyung?" Namun suara Yunho menghentikan. "it's Ok. Tinggalkan saja kami berdua." Yunho mengangguk dalam, meyakinkan manager bahwa ia akan mencoba menjelaskan semua isi rapat pada Changmin yang sama sekali tak menyimak.

"Pastikan kau bisa, Yunho-ah!" tunjuk manager pada wajah Yunho sebelum ia melangkah.

Setelah pintu menderam ruangan mendadak jenjam. Yunho dan Changmin yang berhadapan terpisah sebuah meja panjang nan lebar, keduanya berdiam kompak tak membuat ucapan. Sampai derik kursi kemudian hinggar memecah ruangan yang tenang.

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kursi dibelakang. Menyadari Yunho telah berdiri, Changmin pun turut meninggalkan kursi. Takut Yunho melangkah keluar, Changmin tetiba membuat gerakan panjang menghadang Yunho agar tak berjalan.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya Yunho. Karena terasa amat lama Yunho tak berbicara didekatnya, suara Yunho kali ini terdengar amat merdu, mendalam derunya didalam telinga Changmin.

"Ah.. jja, jangan pergi!" ujar Changmin, terbata.

"Mwo?" Yunho menatap, beradu pandangan mereka. Antara teduh namun gelap, dan terang namun gagap.

"Jangan lagi marah padaku, kumohon. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa kau tetap seperti ini padaku. Cheeto sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?" bibir Changmin bergetar, sungguh tak pintar ia dalam membual.

"Jaga dia untukku. Aku belum akan pulang." Ucap Yunho datar.

"Wae?" nada terendah Changmin ucap. Lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Akan kenapa lagi menurutmu? Aku sudah seharusnya membiasakan diri untuk tidak selalu bergantung padamu, semua omelanmu, masakanmu, dan perhatianmu. Akan akan dirumahku sendiri suatu saat nanti, bukankah begitu?"

"Dengan istrimu?" semakin melemah namun mengeras, bahkan jemari kaki Changmin turut mengerat.

Sementara itu Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia tak menggagas. "kenakan ini!" katanya kemudian, mengulurkan kantung kertas berisi sepasang sepatu untuk Changmin kenakan.

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Seru Changmin lagi, tak menghiraukan uluran tangan Yunho kepadanya.

"Aku harus pergi, ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Sepertinya Soo Jin sudah menungguku didepan," kata Yunho kemudian, dia masih tak memberi jawaban yang Changmin inginkan. "kenakan atau kau akan kedinginan. Sampai jumpa besok lagi, Changmin. Dah!" kantung kertas Yunho letakkan diatas meja, setelah memberi tepukan persahabatan pada ujung pundak Changmin, Yunho berjalan melaluinya.

"Mwo-yah. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini." Changmin meremas dada, rasanya ingin murka, namun ia tertahan, tak membuka mulutnya.

Belum malam, Changmin yang mengatakan akan pulang larut pada Cheeto dirumah bahkan sudah berada didepan pintu rumah saat jarum jam belum mnginjak angka sembilan. Ia membatalkan temu janji makan dengan kawan-kawannya. Kutukan sempat ia dengar dari Kyuhyun yang kembali marah, namun telinga dan kakinya sudah tak lagi mau berputar arah.

Changmin membuka pintu rumah.

"Yah, Cheeto. Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau _pooping_ disini? Haiish!" pekik Changmin meninggi saat lampu rumah terbuka lantas mendapati cairan diatas matras rumah. "Cheeto-yah, kau dimana?" teriaknya memanggil toy poodle yang biasanya akan menyerbu kaki saat Changmin datang, namun malam ini bola bulu itu tak kunjung datang dengan gonggongan kecilnya. "Cheeto?"

Masih mencari, tapi tak juga Changmin dapati. Dibukanya tiap pintu, tapi anjing kecil tetap tak ketemu. "kau tak melompat keluar gedung kan? Kau tahu jika kau melakukan itu, Yunho-Hyung akan membunuhku! Cheeto?"

Bahkan telah dibukannya kaleng makanan yang biasanya akan membuat Cheeto jejeritan, namun kali ini Cheeto tetap tak datang. "Geez, dimana kau ini." Menguap lelah, Changmin memilih menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. " _What the fuck!_ Cheeto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

Pintu kaca terbuka kasar, Yunho berjalan panjang dengan tangan tergenggam.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku." Ucap Changmin menyambut, pada Yunho yang berdiri tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" suara Yunho kembali menderam, terasa semakin menggetarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pulang dan menemukan Cheeto tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi. Aku tidak memberinya apa-apa, aku berani bersumpah," Changmin mengangkat tangannya, "semua makanannya hanya tuna dan camilan anjing yang kau berikan, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia seperti ini." Changmin nyaris mengembik, tangannya hendak tergerak namun ia berkuat menahan.

"Bagaimana Dr. Kim? Anjingku baik-baik saja?" tak menanggapi ucapan Changmin, Yunho justru berujar tanya pada Dokter muda yang menyembul keluar dari balik pintu kaca.

"Tidak ada yang menghawatirkan. Anjing kalian hanya mengalami ketidakseimbangan pada sistem pencernaan. Mungkin ia megalami keram atau sakit perut yang berlebihan hingga dia berakhir pooping berlebihan serta memuntahkan kembali semua makanan dalam perutnya, sampai-sampai dia kehilangan kesadaran."

Yunho menunduk menggigit bibir bawah, sementara Changmin meremas tangan, bibirnya bergetar penuh ketakutan.

"berapa kali dia makan dalam sehari?" tanya Dr. lagi.

"Dua kali, makanan kaleng berukuran kecil, dan sedikit snack ringan khusus anjing jenisnya." Jawab Yunho mudah. "aku memberinya seperti itu, sebab itu juga adalah anjuran dari Dr. spesalis hewan yang sebelumnya memberi suntikkan vitamin dan anti rabies pada dia."

Sang Dokter menggelengkan kepala, ia menimbang jawaban yang Yunho lontarkan. "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa dia bisa…"

"Itu.. sebab.." Changmin menyela, ia menyentuh ujung pelipisnya.

.

.

Pukul satu lebih lima puluh tujuh menit, dinihari , di lapang parkiran Animal Clinic tempat Changmin membawa Cheeto berobat.

Changmin telah berada didepan mobilnya, telah lama ia berdiri disana, namun Changmin tak kunjung masuk kedalam lantas memacu mobilnya untuk pulang.

"Pulanglah, untuk beberapa hari ini dia harus tinggal disini. Jangan khawatir berlebihan." Yunho yang telah berada didepan kemudinya, kembali keluar berjalan mendekat pada Changmin yang masih bergeming didekat kendaraan. "kau hanya tak perlu memberinya makan empat kaleng dan banyak snack dalam sehari. Itu bukan membuatnya sehat, tapi justru akan cepat mati. Paham?" Yunho menepuk lengan Changmin.

"Itu karena dia tidak mau makan setelah kau pergi dan lama tak pulang lagi. Maka kugandakan porsi." Changmin membela diri.

"Arraseo-arraseo." Yunho mengalah. "sudahlah, cepat pulang sana. Mandi dan tidur! Kau lihat? Apa kau tidak sadar kau masih mengenakan baju dari tadi siang, bahkan kau tidak mengenakan sepatu yang kuberikan. Aku pulang. Sampai besok!"

Yunho berputar, namun Changmin menghadang. Ia menghalangi dengan menarik ujung jari kelingking Yunho. "Apakah itu Soo Jin?" tanya Changmin, kalimatnya terulur lincah tanpa ia rencana.

Yunho kembali memutar badan. Ia menghela nafas, tersenyum, lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Changmin berjalan maju, setelah jawaban yang Yunho ucap, Changmin menyentuh tubuh Yunho dengan pelukan. "kurasa aku pernah meminta untuk kau jangan pernah berubah," Changmin mendekap, ia mengerat. "namun kau sekarang bukan lagi seperti Yunho-Hyungku yang telah lama aku kenal," Changmin menunduk, meletakkan bibirnya diatas bahu Yunho. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Kau membuatku ketakutan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku sementara aku tidak bisa bersungguh-sungguh marah padamu. Aku bahkan samasekali tidak benar-benar marah saat kau menciumku. Tapi kau mendendam padaku hanya sebab aku tak datang tepat waktu."

Menghangat tubuh Yunho, seluruhnya. Hanya saja, ia tetap tahan tak menyambut pelukan.

"Kalau sekarang saja kau seperti ini, akan dengan siapa aku nanti?" mengalun lemah, suara Changmin teramat rendah. "kau membuatku berantakan, aku ketakutan."

Tangan Yunho bergerak, mereka terangkat. Namun bukan ingin menyambut pelukan Changmin padanya, Yunho justru mengurai tangan Changmin pada tubuhnya.

"Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kau katakan?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Chap, belum tahu kapan datangnya ya. Hehehe**

 **Sampai nanti,**

 **With love.**

 **Ino.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOMIN**

 **Chapter 12**

 **CWTCH**

 **Beware of typos, OOC, etc.**

 **Be Yours..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah larut, Cheeto terpaksa harus tinggal di Animal Clinic untuk sementara waktu. Jung Yunho menjadi orang pertama yang membuka pintu keluar, disusul dengan Changmin yang masih berjalan dengan meremas tangan dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku juga," ucap Yunho membelah senyap, menepuk punggung Changmin seraya berjalan maju menuju tempat mobil terparkir. "tapi tidak perlu berlebihan," Yunho menurunkan tangan meninggalkan punggung, beralih ia meraih tangan Changmin, Yunho mengurai jemari tangan Changmin yang sedari tadi terkepal erat. "dia akan baik-baik saja."

Mendadak Changmin menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah Yunho selesai berkata, jemari Yunho yang belum meninggalkan telapak tangannya tetiba Changmin remas tak niat ia lepas. "Dari semua ini.. adalah kau yang aku takutkan." ujarnya, menatap.

Yunho diam tak membuat kalimat, ia menggerakkan kaki menghadap pada Changmin yang tampak sedang merangkai kta.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Cheeto, kau pasti akan lebih marah padaku dari pada sekarang." Bibir Changmin bergetar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Cepat pulang." Yunho menarik tangannya. "sudah kubilang dia tidak akan apa-apa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita," jantung Changmin tersendat, ia mengharap kalimat yang menenangkan dari Yunho, namun Yunho justu menyuruhnya pulang dengan mudah. "apa kita sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho tersenyum semu, dibawah temaram lampu ia menepuk bahu Changmin lembut. Sentuhan lembut yang justru membuat detakan jantung Changmin menggebu tak menentu. "Ada apa dengan kita? Kita baik-baik saja, kau tetap adikku seperti biasa." Sebab sentuhan itu, merupakan sentuhan paling ringan dan sebentar, sentuhan yang hanya menggesek lapisan baju Changmin saja. Yunho menyudahi senyumnya, ia berjalan mundur menuju mobilnya.

Beriringan dengan itu, Changmin terpaku ditempatnya, semakin retak rasanya tenggorokkan yang lama mengering. Menderam detakan dibalik tempurung dada, Changmin menggigit lidah dibalik tenang ia memperhatikan tubuh Yunho menunduk lantas melesak kedalam kendaraannya.

Setelah sesaat Changmin memperhatikan, selanjutnya ia turut menyusul langkah yang telah Yunho buat, ia berjalan menuju letak mobilnya berada. Namun ia bergeming didepan letak mobil, matanya tak lepas menatap Yunho didalam kendaraannya, setelah sabuk pengaman melilit tubuhnya, Yunho tampak mendekatkan ponsel tipis pada pipi kanan. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Tersenyum, dan sedikit lama.

Tersengal secara tiba-tiba, rasanya sesuatu tetiba mengganjal dada, perlahan pula Changmin meremas kesepuluh jemarinya. "Apa-apaan ini, rasanya mengganggu sekali dibagian ini."

"Kenapa masih disini?" Yunho kembali mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam mobil yang telah menyala. "pulanglah, untuk beberapa hari ini dia harus tinggal disini. Jangan khawatir berlebihan. Kau hanya tak perlu memberinya makan empat kaleng dan banyak _snack_ dalam sehari. Itu bukan membuatnya sehat, tapi justru akan cepat mati. Paham?" Yunho berjalan mendekat pada Changmin yang masih bergeming didekat kendaraan, ia kembali menyentuh lengan Changmin, menepuk mantap sedikit meremas.

"Itu karena dia tidak mau makan setelah kau pergi dan lama tak pulang lagi. Maka kugandakan porsi." Changmin membela diri.

"Arraseo-arraseo." Yunho mengalah. "sudahlah, cepat pulang sana. Mandi dan tidur! Kau lihat? Apa kau tidak sadar kau masih mengenakan baju dari tadi siang, bahkan kau tidak mengenakan sepatu yang kuberikan. Aku pulang. Sampai besok!"

Yunho berputar, namun Changmin menghadang. Ia menghalangi dengan menarik ujung jari kelingking Yunho. "Apakah itu Soo Jin?" tanya Changmin, kalimatnya terulur lincah tanpa ia rencana.

Yunho kembali memutar badan. Ia menghela nafas, tersenyum, lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak suka kau tertawa dengan orang lain." Changmin menyerbu, ia mendekat memeluk. "kurasa aku pernah meminta untuk kau jangan pernah berubah," Changmin mendekap, ia mengerat. "namun kau sekarang bukan lagi seperti Yunho-Hyungku yang telah lama aku kenal," Changmin menunduk, meletakkan bibirnya diatas bahu Yunho. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Kau membuatku ketakutan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku sementara aku tidak bisa bersungguh-sungguh marah padamu. Aku bahkan samasekali tidak benar-benar marah saat kau menciumku. Tapi kau mendendam padaku hanya sebab aku tak datang tepat waktu."

Menghangat tubuh Yunho, seluruhnya. Hanya saja, ia tetap tahan tak menyambut pelukan.

"Kalau sekarang saja kau seperti ini, akan dengan siapa aku nanti?" mengalun lemah, suara Changmin teramat rendah. "kau membuatku berantakan, aku ketakutan."

Tangan Yunho bergerak, mereka terangkat. Namun bukan ingin menyambut pelukan Changmin padanya, Yunho justru mengurai tangan Changmin pada tubuhnya.

"Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kau katakan?"

Kalimat yang Yunho ucap membuat Changmin semakin mendekat, ia menerjang tangan Yunho yang membuat batas. Changmin mengulurkan tangan, ia kembali meraih wajah dingin dihadapan. Sedingin pipi yang dia pegang, bibir Yunho pun sama tawar. Beku seperti dingin malam yang membuat gemetar badan.

Changmin menutup mata, ia menyerahkan dirinya. Changmin membuang ego diatas kepala, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam rasa.

"Lantas.. sudahkah sekarang kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Yunho menjilat bibir bawah, tangannya terangkat jemarinya bergesekan pelan dengan ujung mata Changmin yang sempat menjatuhkan air mata. Ciuman yang Changmin buat, terasa dingin dan basah, bukan sebab ia memainkan lidah, namun karena jatuhnya air mata.

Yunho bergeming ditempatnya saat Changmin mendekat, ia bahkan tak menolak saat Changmin menyentuh rahang lantas memberinya ciuman. Ciuman ringan namun dalam hingga Changmin memejamkan mata menumpahkan segala rasa. Sebuah ciuman yang kemudian membuat Changmin menitikan air mata.

Bibir Yunho tertekan, bahkan ia merasakan getaran dari bibir Changmin yang menahan tangisan "Apa yang membuatmu menangis saat kau memberiku ciuman?" tanya Yunho lagi, bernada rendah nan datar. Yunho pun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan senyuman, ia menatap dengan mata yang tak dapat Changmin baca, namun sentuhan tangannya pada wajah, membuat Changmin yang sempat tersengal kembali dapat menata nafasnya dengan benar. Ia tenang, rasa damai tetiba serasa memeluk badan.

"Aku bahagia," desau Changmin disela sesak dada. ".. aku takut" lanjutnya seraya menarik nafas. "maaf tentang semua perkataan burukku, aku tak pernah serius dengan semua itu.. "

"Tenangkan dirimu." sela Yunho, menepuk sayang rahang Changmin,.

"Aku tidak bisa." Changmin menggelang kasar.

"Aku harus pulang."

"Kumohon jangan!" Changmin mencegah, ia kembali membuat pelukan. Mengerat lebih erat dari dekapan yang telah ia buat. "jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan bersama dia! Jangan menikahinya! Aku tak dapat menyebutnya apa, kau hanya harus bersamaku saja! Denganku saja."

"Changmin?" suara Yunho menderu di telinga kiri Changmin, "lepaskan aku." pintanya, kembali berusaha mengurai lilitan tangan Changmin dari badan.

"Tidak!" tolak Changmin bersikukuh, tetap melilit Yunho dengan pelukan. "katakan padaku kau tak akan menikahinya! Berjanji padaku kau akan tetap denganku!"

"Changmin?"

"Aku mencintaimu!" pekik Changmin sumbang. Suaranya terbekap lantaran ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Yunho.

Dada Changmin bergetar keras, ia terisak. Sementara Yunho perlahan tampak terseyum kecil setelah sekian lama menampakkan wajah dingin. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Changmin, mereka terangkat beralih membelai punggung jangkung yang masih bergetar semu menahan tangisan agar tak menderu.

"Changmin-ah?" panggil Yunho lagi, teramat lembut nan menenangkan suaranya kali ini. Yunho tak henti membelai, memberi rasa damai hingga perlahan Changmin mengangkat wajah dan mengurai pelukannya. "aku tak pernah bisa seegois dirimu, kau tahu?" Yunho tersenyum, menarik telinga Changmin. Dipandanginya wajah kusam, bibir merah jambu dengan mata sayu, hingga ujung mata kaki yang tak mengenakan sepatu, dihadapannya . Changmin benar-benar tampak tak sedang baik-baik saja. "butuh sepanjang dan seberantakan ini kah untuk kau dapat mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Aku selalu takut," seru Changmin menekuk bibir.

"Padaku?" Yunho menyelidik.

Seketika Changmin menggelengkan kepala, ia kembali membawa dirinya masuk kedalam dekapan Yunho. "Pada diriku sendiri. Kepala ini selalu berkata sendirian tanpa aku perintah, seperti suara yang hendak membunuh jika aku tak tunduk, didalam diri ini selalu ada penyangkalan yang seringkali tak sejalan dengan yang aku rasakan. Aku benar-benar tak paham, aku lelah, aku hanya ingin denganmu, dan memelukmu. Itu saja. Tolong jangan bersama yang lain, atau aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia mengurai pelukan lantas mengangguk samar. Yunho meraih wajah Changmin dengan tangan kanan, ditariknya poni Changmin yang jatuh menutupi mata keatas kepala. "adik kecil yang aneh." katanya, tersenyum miring kembali berakhir menarik ujung telinga Changmin. "tidak sakitkah ujung jempol kakimu hingga mengeluarkan darah seperti itu?" tanyanya menunduk, diikuti kepala Changmin yang turut melihat ujung jempol kakinya yang basah memerah.

"Aku tadi berlari, dan batu itu mengganggu jalanku." Tunjuk Changmin pada dua anak tangga tak jauh dari jalan masuk ke dalam Animal Clinic yang belum lama ditinggalkannya.

"Seperti itu kau sebut batu?" lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum lucu. Bibirnya terbelah, menawan dan tampak amat membahagiakan. "kemarikan ponselmu!" katanya kemudian.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Changmin tak tanggap, ia menelengkan kepala.

Sementara Yunho tak lagi menjawab, ia menarik ponsel tipis dari saku kanan celana yang Changmin kenakan. "Blossom Animal Clinic, G floor Rich Building No. 6 Park Sheung Hyun." ucap Yunho setelah beberapa detik berdiam dengan ponsel tipis menempel pada telinga kanan. "ayo pulang!" ajaknya kemudian. Berkata sembari menggenggam tangan Changmin menghendaki Changmin untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku."

"Seseorang akan mengurusnya." Kata Yunho, mudah. Serta mudah pula ia menuntun Changmin untuk melewati pintu mobilnya. "kenakan sabuk pengaman." tuturnya, sebelum membanting pintu mobil agar tertutup rapat.

Hanya sempat terbuka, _truck_ derek yang tampak mendekat mengentikan gerakan Yunho yang hendak memasuki mobilnya. Ia kembali menutup pintu mobil lantas berjalan menyapa supir _truck_ yang berhenti berdekatan dengan mobil Changmin. Tak lama setelah tampak berbincang ringan, Yunho kembali mendekat pada letak mobil pribadinya. Ia menunduk menempatkan badan pada kursi didepan kemudi, telah siap ia menghidupkan mesin untuk berjalan pulang. Disaat yang sama ketika ia menoleh pada kiri bahunya, tampak Changmin telah memejamkan mata. Ia tertidur, terlihat amat lelah, kepalanya menyender pada jendela kaca, bahkan sabuk pengaman belum terpasang pada badannya, wajahnya kusam bibirnya tampak sedikit kering nan pecah.

"Changmin-ah? .. Changminku. Maafkan aku." Bisik Yunho pelan setelah sabuk pengaman pada badan Changmin selesai ia pasang. Ia menatap wajah pejam Changmin yang putih pucat. Lamat-lamat ia menatap, sesal kian merambat seolah hendak menyumbat nafas. "kita pulang sekarang." Kisiknya lagi, mengusap pipi Changmin sebelum ia menggerakkan roda mobil.

Yunho melaju perlahan meninggalkan Cheeto didalam Animal Clinic yang telah mematikan lampu. Tempat itu telah tutup, serupa dengan Yunho yang menutup rapat kedua jendela mobil agar angin malam tak sewenang-wenang mampir. Yunho pun tak menyalakan mesin pendingin mobil, Changmin yang mengenakan celana dan kaus pendek akan menggigil, tentu Yunho tak ingin itu terjadi. Teramat sayang, Yunho melepas jacket miliknya untuk menutupi separuh badan Changmin, ia melaju pelan namun pasti, kemudian berhenti pada tujuan akhir, tempat untuk menepi.

"Yah, Changmin-ah? bangun! Kita sudah sampai." Panggil Yunho menyentuh ujung bahu Changmin. "Changminnie bangun. Kau bisa tidur lagi didalam nanti."

Changmin menggeliat, ia membuka mata namun belum sepenuhnya tersadar ia. Changmin menguap, menatap Yunho yang membuka lilitan sabuk pengaman pada badannya.

"Bangun. Kita sudah sampai." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Syukur kau masih disini. Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Changmin meremas lengan baju Yunho. "Hyung?" panggilnya lemah saat Yunho tak jua menyahut ucapannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku masih denganmu disini." Jawab Yunho setelah menggelengkan kepala. "ayo turun, kita pulang." Ajak Yunho kemudian, ia pun menjadi orang pertama yang membuka pintu kendaraan.

Yunho berputar, berlari pada Changmin yang tampak tak tegap berdiri diatas kakinya.

"Gomawo-yo Hyungie." Kata Changmin, menyambut ulutan tagan Yunho padanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dua puluh lima, dengan masih bergandengan tangan. Dihadapan pintu keabu-abuan, baru kemudian keduanya saling mengurai rajutan jemarinya.

"Karena kau sudah lama tidak kesini." ujar Yuho tanpa diminta saat mendapati mata Changmin membulat kaget didepan pintu apartemen Yunho.

"Bukan begitu, hanya ini tiba-tiba saja. Kau tak mengundang atau berbicara padaku didalam mobil tadi kalau kita akan menginap dirumahmu. Apa rumahmu bersih?" Changmin meringis kikuk, sementara Yuho tersenyum miring menggelengkan kepala, maklum. Ia telah sangat paham pada Changmin yang tak menyukai debu dan kotoran.

" _Welcom_ e!" seru Yuhho mendorong pintu, mempersilahkan Changmin untuk melangkah maju.

Ruangan kembali jenjam saat pintu tebal dibelakang badan selesai menderam. Changmin duduk diatas sofa putih berdekatan dengan beruang mascot beralis hitam. Sementara Yunho melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya lantas kembali keluar membawa handuk putih dalam dekapan.

"Changmin kesini!" panggil Yunho pada Changmin, ia mengayunkan tangan menunjukan handuk yang ia ulurkan. "kau harus mandi dulu."

"Dingin Hyung." Changmin menggeleng, menolak meninggalkan sofa.

"Kau pikir hanya rumahmu saja yang memiliki air hangat di Korea, huh?"

Yunho memutar mata, sementara Changmin meringis kemudian perlahan mengangkat badan. Ia berjalan mendekat, menerima uluran handuk dari Yunho. "Kalau aku masuk angin?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak ada angin yang mau memasukimu." Sedikit kasar, Yunho mendorong Changmin memasuki kamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

Sementara Changmin mendadak limbung, tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Yunho kuat-kuat. "Hati-hati! Kau lupa jariku terluka?" dengusnya, meruncingkan mata.

Yunho mendesah, menggulir mata bosan. "Iyaaa.." katanya, menarik panjang suara. "cepat mandi, bersihkan lukamu itu. Kutunggu kau disini. Mengerti, my Changminie?"

Merdu mengaduk kalbu, suara Yunho disertai senyuman tipisnya membuat wajah Changmin tetiba memerah. Changmin membuang wajah menyembunyikan senyuman, tersipu ia menunduk lucu.

"Jadi tidak mau mandi?" suara Yunho lagi, ia meneleng mengikuti gerakan kepala Changmin.

"Mandi! Aku akan mandi." Changmin mengangkat suara, serta mengangkat kepala.

Pintu cokelat tertutup rapat, setelah pekikkan yang Changmin buat ia lantas melesat mengangkat kakinya melewati batas pintu, masuk kedalam kamar mandi mengikuti ucapan yang Yunho perintahkan.

Sementara Yunho sendiri berjalan menuju laci kecil berdekatan dengan almari besar, masih dengan senyuman betah menghinggapi bibirnya. Diambilnya kotak berwarna putih tulang, tampak tak terlalu berat Yunho menjingjingnya dengan satu tangan.

Yunho berjalan menuju sudut ranjang, turut diletakkannya pula kotak P3K disamping tubuhnya. Yunho terdiam sesaat, ia menghela nafas, ia memperhatikan pintu tertutup dengan suara gemericik air di balik sana. Tak ada senandung rendah yang biasa dia dengar, kali ini Changmin tak membuat suara saat ia membersihkan tubuhnya.

' _Oppa, oddiye-yo?'_ Pukul dua lebih lima puluh tujuh pagi, pesan Soo Jin sedari sore hari baru Yunho buka saat menjelang pagi.

' _Soo Jin-ah, mianhe-yo. Maaf sekali tidak dapat menemanimu belanja sampai selesai, sore tadi. Kepalaku sakit sekali dan aku tertidur sampai tengah malam tadi.' *_ **Message sent.**

Yunho meletakkan ponselnya disamping badan, ia menunduk, menyangga kepala dengan kedua telapak tangan. Jenjam, hanya ada gemericik air dari kamar mandi mengisi ruangan, hingga tak berselang lama ponsel Yunho kembali bergetar.

 ***Soo Jin** ' _Tak apa, Oppa. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu saja. Jangan lupa minum obat, cepat sembuh dan jangan sakit-sakit lagi. Sampai ketemu siang nanti.'_

Tak panjang, isi pesannya pun sederhana, stiker kecil bergambar wajah tersenyum Yunho pilih untuk membalas pesan Soo Jin padanya. Saat tanda terbaca telah Yunho lihat, Yunho lantas kembali memejamkan ponselnya.

"Tidak buruk, air milikmu hangat juga." Changmin keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Handuk kimono sebatas lutut membalut tubuhnya.

"Kemari!" panggil Yunho, mengangkat dagunya. Ia menepuk sisih ranjang yang kosong, menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Changmin sembari melangkahkan kaki.

"Aku sudah, beberapa jam tadi." Jawab Yunho. Saat Changmin telah duduk di pinggiran ranjang bersebelahan dengannya, Yunho justru merosot turun berjongkok dilantai. "kemarikan kakimu!" katanya pada Changmin, Yunho menengadah menatap Changmin yang membuka mulutnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa? kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Changmin kikuk, merapikan handuk diantara pahanya.

"Mengobati lukamu, apa lagi. Apa kau pikir aku akan mencium kakimu?" Yunho menunjukkan gigi.

"Oh, Oh! Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, kau tak perlu.." Changmin tersendat, kakinya tertarik cepat.

Yunho menempatkan kaki kanan Changmin diatas lutut kirinya. Yunho menempatkan obat merah, memberi tiupan ringan, sekedar pengalih perhatian agar Changmin tak merasakan perih saat obat luka menetes pada dagingnya yang terbuka.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ucap Yunho, _out of the blue_.

"Huh?" sementara Changmin mendadak kaku, mengedipkan mata pun ia kelu.

"Katakan lagi itu!" perintah Yunho, selesai ia merekatkan pembalut luka di ujung jempol kaki Changmin, bersamaan dengan saat itu pula Yunho mengangkat kepala, menatap Changmin yang tampak menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku.." Changmin mendadak kaku, tak selincah nan selicin lidahnya berjam lalu.

Yunho bergerak, menurunkan kaki Changmin kembali keatas lantai, lantas ia sendiri berdiri diatas dua lututnya. Changmin yang terduduk dipinggiran ranjang yang rendah membuat tubuh mereka sama tinggi, hampis sejajar. Yunho kian mendekat, lutut Changmin yang berdekatan rapat mendadak Yunho belah, ia lebarkan. Saat Changmin memberi suara ketidaknyamanan, Yunho justru tetap berdiri diatas lututnya diantara paha Changmin yang telah merenggang.

"Katakan! Atau itu hanya bualan?" Yunho merentangkan tangannya, disamping pinggul kanan dan kiri Changmin Yunho meremas seprei ranjang.

Sementara Changmin sedikit menunduk, membalas tatapan. Bibirnya masih tertutup, namun samasekali tak tampak ia sedang merangkai jawaban. "Aku bahagia. Teramat bahagia aku telah bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, itu yang membuatku menangis saat menciummu. Rasanya segala beban dan jubel perasaan yang ada didalam dadaku berhamburan keluar, bersamaan dengan kalimat yang aku ucapkan. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Changmin kemudian, ia menunduk menatap lingkar mata Yunho yang menatapnya dalam. "lantas aku ketakutan. Teramat takut aku jika kau akan mendorongku jatuh kemudian menginjak perasaanku dengan menikahi gadis itu. Aku takut kau melupakanku."

"Bisa kau menciumku lagi?" pinta Yunho tanpa berkedip.

Changmin menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan mempermainkanku."

"Cium aku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak tahu kau nanti akan selalu bersamaku, atau kau akan masih memilih menikah dengan dia."

"Masih tidak bisakah kau meraba?"

Suara dan tatapan mendalam yang Yunho ciptakan, membuat Changmin membungkam sedikit panjang. Setelah adu mata yang membuat darahnya menggelanyar, Changmin lantas merup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangan. "Apapun yang kau minta." ucap Changmin kemudian. Changmin menghapus batas, ia mengecup bibir membulat dihadapannya. Sekilas, hanya sentuhan dengan tekanan samar.

"Seperti itu kau sebut ciuman? Kukira kau sudah mengajari Cheeto cara berciuman dengan benar." Yunho tertawa pendek, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Ah. Kau mengingat bagian itu?" Changmin membuang muka, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sementara Yunho yang masih berdiri diatas lututnya, tetiba setengah berdiri ia mengecup leher Changmin yang terbuka.

Changmin terlonjak, reflex ia meremas lengan kemeja Yunho. Hendak mendorong jauh, namun Yunho menggigit menolak menyudahi. Saat Changmin semakin lunglai, sial Yunho justru menarik bibir serta lidahnya dari garis rahang Changmin yang telah memerah.

"Jangan lagi berbicara atau bertentangan dengan dirimu sendiri, apa lagi berbicara dengan kalender diatas meja."

"Kau.. kau tahu?" Changmin bersemu merah, ia menyentuh rahangnya.

"Aku selalu didekatmu, hanya kau tak pernah mau menyadari kehadiranku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau memilikiku? Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar paham akan makna kalimat yang kuucapkan padamu. Apapun yang melelahkanmu, berbagilah padaku."

Changmin sayu, ia mengangguk lugu. Saat jemari Yunho kembali menyentuh dagu, Changmin membiarkan bibirnya kembali tersentuh. Lembut nan manis, Yunho mengecup. Terdorong diri Changmin untuk kian merebah, membiarkan Yunho merangkak diatas tubuhnya.

Changmin memejamkan mata, seolah melayang ia dalam mimpinya. Sementara Yunho membuat sentuhan-sentuhan manja, melepas semua keinginan serta rasa yang telah lama menggelora, hingga terbawa mereka berdua kedalam tidur panjang didalam satu dekapan.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next chap, see ya soon.. or later!**

 **With Love, Hug and Kiss**

 **Ino Cassio**


	13. Chapter 13

**CWCTH**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin**

 **Hello everyone, this is YOUR daily dose of HOMIN XD**

 **semua warning dan saudara-saudaranya masih sama. Typos everywhere XD**

 **Love You, and..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Kau mengambil brokoliku!" pekik Changmin melotot pada Yunho.

"Wae-yo? Kau tidak memakannya, sedari tadi kau hanya melamun, atau menatap sayuran ini, kau gulir ke kanan dan kekiri, tapi samasekali tak kau cicipi." jawab Yunho, datar. Akan tetapi ia membuat senyuman, senyuman tipis namun tampak berat.

"Aku makan! Aku hanya belum saja. Kembalikan! Itu makan malamku." timpal Changmin setelah ia mendengus berat.

"Kau pulang saja." Ucap Yunho kemudian tanpa membuat pandangan.

"Apa?"

"Kau pulang saja!" ulang Yunho, meletakkan badan sendok disamping mangkuk.

"Oh!" Changmin tertawa kesal. "setelah tadi kau mengundangku, sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang seenakmu? Apa-apaan kau Hyung?" Changmin mendadak marah.

"Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini, kau tidak suka berada denganku disini."

"Andwe-yo! Bukan seperti itu. Aku tadi hanya…

.

.

.

.

Siang menjelang datang, Jung Yunho telah tampak rapi dalam balutan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana jeans rompang pada bagian lutut kanan dan sepasang sepatu merah kecokelatan pada dua kakinya. Ia telah siap melangkah meninggkan rumah, lain dengan Shim Changmin yang masih menelungkup dibawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kutunggu kau ditempat biasa untuk makan malam. Cepat bangun, Changminie! Jangan terlambat. Aku pergi sekarang." Bisik Yunho pada telinga kanan Changmin.

Seperti biasa, membisikkan pesan kecil pada Changmin sebelum Yunho pergi sudah menjadi rutinitas Yunho sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah dipagi hari. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pagi, Yunho selalu melangkah keluar tiap akan pukul Sembilan, namun hal itu kerap membuat Changmin uring-uringan. Terlalu pagi, menggangu tidurnya, berisik, dan semacamnya adalah omelan yang Changmin keluarkan untuk Yunho, padahal bagi Yunho sendiri, keluar pagi tiap hari bukanlah keinginannya sendiri atau karena ingin bermain dengan orang lain.

"Ne, Hyung? Uh! Aku baru saja keluar rumah, kita bertemu dimana?" ucap Yunho, menjawab panggilan telephone dari managernya. "Oh, arraseo. Nee.. setengah jam lagi aku sampai disana. Oh, Bye!"

Yunho berjalan memasuki elevator untuk berjalan menuruni gedung, setelah dia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali menoleh pada pintu apartemen Changmin yang telah tapat terkunci. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah sampai ia di basement, Yunho berjalan cepat menuju letak mobil Soo Jin terparkir.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" serbu Yunho menempatkan tubuhnya didepan kemudi mobil.

Sudah biasa bagi Yunho untuk mengendalikan mobil Soo Jin, dan sudah bukan hal baru lagi bagi Soo Jin untuk memberikan kedali mobilnya pada Yunho jika mereka berdua bepergian menggunakan Swift merah milik Soo Jin. Terkesan aneh jika wanita yang menjadi nahkoda, menurut Soo Jin, maka dengan senang hati wanita ayu tersebut selalu berpindah tempat duduk dan memberikan kursi kendali untuk Yunho, tiap mereka berkendara bersama menggunakan kendaraanya.

"Belum lama." jawab Soo Jin, sembari mengeratkan tutup botol air mineral ditangannya. "jadi kita langsung ke rumahku?" tanyannya.

Yunho memutar lehernya, saat sabuk pengaman telah terpasang dengan benar, Yunho membuat wajah aneh, kemudian. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menyipit dan kedua tangannya menelangkup membentuk sudut runcing didepan dada. "Mianhe-yo Soo Jin, _o nae sarang._ Aku sungguh sudah sangat siap untuk berangkat kerumahmu, tapi manager mendadak menghubugiku dan menyuruhku untuk datang kekantor, baru saja."

"Oppaa!" Suara Soo Jin melengking, ia membuang wajahnya. "kau sudah berjanji kita akan kesana pagi-pagi, kemudian siangnnya kita…"

"Tidak akan lama!" Yunho menyela. "aku janji tidak akan lama." Yakinnya.

" _So what, now?"_ Soo Jin mengulum lidah. "untuk apa aku menjemputmu kesini jika kita tidak berjalan bersama ke tempat tujuan kita?"

Yunho mengembuskan nafasnya, ia mengulurkan tangan meraih pipi tirus Soo Jin dihadapan. Yunho perlahan kembali membuat kata, kalimat lumayan panjang yang tampak membuat Soo Jin jengah menggerak-gerakkan bola mata. Yunho seperti sedang membuat permohonan, ia bahkan terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan dua bahu Soo Jin agar gadis itu segera mengabulkan. Selanjutnya tak berselang lama setelah beberapa pukulan dan cubitan kecil tangan Soo Jin pada hidung Yunho, Soo Jin menganggukkan kepala, dan kemudian mesin mobil menyala. Yunho dan Soo Jin berkendara bersama menuju tempat yang Yunho pinta.

Selesai dengan lelaguan milik artis jepang yang Yunho suka, Million Reasons milik Lady Gaga favorite Soo Jin, menemani perjalanan Yunho dan Soo Jin menuju gedung agency ternama yang menaungi Yunho. Belum selesai lantunan suara merdu milik American singer tersebut berkumadang, Yunho telah mematikan stereo mobil Soo Jin bersamaan dengan berhentinya roda. Yunho telah sampai pada tujuannya, ia menepi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Noona." Ucap Yunho penuh canda.

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini." Gerutu Soo Jin yang telah kembali berpindah dihadapan kendali mobil. "pastikan kau akan datang, atau sesuatu dari badanmu akan hilang!" ancamnya, menyipitkan mata.

"Aku pasti akan datang. Akan menyusulmu kesana!" tegas Yunho sembari ia memutar badan.

Setelah lambaian tangan Yunho tinggal, Yunho berlari memasuki gedung berpintu kaca, sementara Soo Jin kembali meroda menuju tempat yang ia sebut dengan rumah.

"Ah, tepat waktu sekali. Dimana beradal kecil itu?" suara manager menyerbu, sesaat ketika Yunho membuka pintu kayu ruang pribadi TVXQ.

"Aku datang untuk mewakilkan kami berdua," suara Yunho menggema, ia menunjukkan tatapan mata tak mau dibantah. "apa yang akan kita bahas hari ini?"

"Oh, itu.. tentang next show yang akan kita ikuti bersama semua SM artis. Kalian sudah tahu bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Tahu." Ia merendahkan diri, duduk diatas kursi berputar didepan meja berbentuk bujur sangkar. "lalu?"

"Akan ada banyak kegiatan sebelum hari jadi, kalian berdua kompaklah seperti biasa. Jangan membuat group kalian berantakan. Jangan menyendiri-menyendiri seperti akhir-akhir ini. Coba katakan padaku kenapa hari ini kau tak datang berdua dengan Changmin lagi?"

Yunho berdehem kecil, diletakkannya Ukulele biru yang sempat dimainkannya, kembali keatas meja "Kami berdua sudah sangat paham dengan apa dan bagaimana hal yang akan kami hadapi didepan. _Anyway_ , itu bukan hal baru untuk kami berdua. Dan tolong percaya saja pada Aku dan Changmin, jangan terlalu mendikte atau membatasi kami berdua, kami .." Yunho memuat jeda, ia memberdirikan tubuh, menggulung lengan kemeja sebatas sikunya. ".. saya tahu dengan apa yang akan dan sedang saya lakukan. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat berantakan, jika kami tak sepaham tentang group yang kami besarkan, tentu kau sendiri tak akan ada didalam gedung ini, sebab tak akan ada yang kau kerjakan." Yunho menghadap pada managernya, ia menatap dekat. " _I can handle things, like I wish that you would._ Tolong kerjakan dan atur segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan saja, jangan menyentuh yang tidak perlu."

"Maksudku.." Manager gagu, ia mengatur kalimatnya sembari memperhatikan gerakan tubuh Yunho memutari meja, berhenti ia dihadapan jendela kaca. Yunho berdiri disana menunjukkan punggungnya.

"Dan.." Yunho berputar, memberi tatapan. Memotong kalimat sang manager yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya. "seharusnya kau bisa menggoreksi dirimu sendiri pula, mengapa aku dan Changmin telah cukup lama tak menghabiskan waktu berdua, tak tampak kompak, bahkan terlihat tak akrab seperti kami sebelumnya," Yunho kembali berjalan mendekat. "kau terlalu mencampuri pribadi kami berdua.. tolong jangan!" Yunho samar menggelengkan kepala, suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar kejam, ataupun menyeramkan, suaranya ringan dan lembut, bahkan ia tampak membuat senyuman, namun memberat dan penuh penekatan ketika kalimat panjangnya memasuki gendang telinga dari manager yang tampak gagap, menjilat bibirnya.

"B..ba.. baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja apa yang akan kita lanjutkan sekarang. Sebaiknya kau sampaikan hal ini nanti pada Changmin secara mendetail agar dia paham."

Yunho menganggukkan mata saat manager selesai berbicara, selebihnya setelah udara didalam ruangan yang sempat memanas perlahan kembali menyejukkan kepala, Yunho dan sang manager menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk _meeting_ kecil membahas _next show_ yang akan mereka selenggarakan.

Hampir pukul satu siang hari Yunho menunjukkan senyum lebar, menyapa pada junior yang sedang menyantap makan siang, sembari ia sendiri berjalan mantap menuju pintu keluar. Langkah panjangnya berhenti dihadapan pintu mobil, tempat yang akan ditujunya kemudian ialah sahabat.

"Ne, Ho Joon-ah? Kau dimana?" ucapnya pada sambungan telephone yang dia buat. "uhmm.. gwenchana-yo. Aku bisa menemuinya lebih dulu," Yunho mengayunkan tangan, dibukannya pintu tebal, lantas ia mendudukkan tubuh dibelakang kursi kemudi. "ne.. pastikan saja kau akan datang. Jangan buat aku lelah sendirian, oh, _arrachi?_ " omelnya sembari menutup keras pintu mobil. "Ok.. Uhm! Ok. Sampai jumpa disana." tutupnya. "ke, Winsle County Town House, Pak." Ucap Yunho kemudian pada pengemudi taxi.

Perjalanan menuju rumah mewah milik Soo Jin tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit didalam taxi dengan bermain ponsel memperhatikan beberapa potret dirinya bersama dengan Changmin, Yunho mengulurkan dua lembar uang kepada sang pengemudi taxi, tanpa meminta sisa uang kembali.

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih ringan, Yunho melangkah meniti anak tangga menuju pintu rumah bercatkan putih hampir keseluruhan.

"Aku belum sarapan." Serbunya tiba-tiba ketika wajah Soo Jin menyembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka, sesaat setelah Yunho menekan bell pintu rumah.

"Aiigoo.." Soo Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ini sudah pukul satu lewat, bukan lagi jam sarapan, Oppa."

Yunho meringis, menunjukkan wajah lapar, setelah Soo Jin mempersilahkan, Yunho melangkah masuk sembari memegangi perut dan menggigit bibir bawah.

"Menurutmu bagaimana rumah ini?" tanya Soo Jin sembari sibuk tangannya menyiapkan makanan kecil untuk Yunho.

"Mewah." Sahut Yunho, mengedarkan mata. "Kau pintar sekali memilih hunian untuk keluarga." Sanjungnya.

"Tentu sajaaa!" bangga Soo Jin, tersenyum lebar. "Oppa akan menyesal jika tidak menikah denganku."

Yunho berdecih kecil, ia tertawa remeh. "Aku akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya."

"Arraseo! Kau memang selalu teguh pada pendirianmu. _Anyway_ , dimana Ho Joon Oppa? Dia belum datang juga?"

"Ah, iya dia akan telat, tapi tidak akan tidak datang. Omong-omong orang itu juga belum datang."

"Orang itu hari ini memang tidak akan datang, Dan dia itu punya nama, Oppa!" pekik Soo Jin, mendekat membawa seafood ramyeon dalam mangkuk besar untuk Yunho.

"Aish. Mengerikan sekali kau. Bagaimana akan betah aku menjadi suamimu." Candanya, disusul pukulan mantap Soo Jin pada lengan kanannya. "Kau punya charger? Ponselku sudah akan mati."

"Ah, kemarikan. Aku malas ke lantai dua, sepertinya didalam tasku ada mini powerbank." Soo Jin mengulurkan tangan, menyambut ponsel tipis yang Yunho berikan.

Siang yang tak lagi sedingin beberapa bulan terbelakang, membuat Yunho melucuti jacketnya lantas menyantap Ramyeon merah buatan Soo Jin dengan lahap. Tak lama kemudian disela Yunho menunduk mengunyah seafood, bell rumah Soo Jin kembali melengking. Ho Joon muncul dengan memeluk vas kaca bening, pesanan Soo Jin.

Beriringan dengan semakin teriknya matahari diatas kepala, Yunho Soo Jin, serta Ho Joon didalam rumah, duduk hampir berhimpitan berunding tentang segalam macam hal yang Soo Jin inginkan ada didalam pernikahan. _Please Tell Me Why_ milik Freestyle menemani lempar kata antar mereka bertiga, lagu lawas _original version_ dari Bu DE Bu Ai ini pun nyaris membuat Yunho mengantuk sebab suara dan melody yang ia dengar begitu menenangkan.

Berakhir pada pukul tiga sore, Yunho dan Ho Joon beriringan melangkah keluar dari rumah Soo Jin setelah mereka meninggalkan tawa dan salam yang tak biasa. Terlalu membosankan jika hanya lambaian tangan, maka tarik menarik pipi pun Yunho dan Ho Joon lakukan pada masing-masing pipi Soo Jin sebelum meraka keluar. Sebab sahabat tak sama dari sekedar teman, itu yang Ho Joon katakan, sebelum ia melesak kedalam kendaraan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Mwo-ya?" Yunho mengangkat dagunya. "kau pikir aku sekarang sedang berada dirumah siapa?"

"Maksudku kerumah-mu biasanya. Changmin." kata Ho Joon seraya mengangkat bingkai photo minimalis kecil berisi wajah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Berikan!" dengus Yunho setelah berdecak keras. "jangan sentuh barang-barangku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencuci tanganmu setelah kau dari kamar mandi." Desis Yunho, meruncingkan bibir.

" _Geez!_ Kau saja! Tanganku selalu bersih, gila!" sungut Ho Joon menunjukkan telapak tangannya. Sementara itu, Yunho tetap diam, dia berkutat dengan Macbook merah dipangkuannya. "sudahlah maafkan saja dia, kau kan sudah sangat paham bagaimana sifatnya. Mungkin dia memang tidak berniat datang untuk makan malam denganmu karena memiliki alasannya sendiri."

"Iya! Dan alasannya karena dia tidak suka makan malam denganku. Padahal aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku tidak mau dia kelelahan masak untuk makan malam kami berdua."

"Kurasa bukan hanya itu alasanmu." Ho Joon tersenyum licik.

"Aish!" Yunho memutar kepala, diletakkannya Macbook merah ke atas meja. "kau tahu, aku lelah, Joon-ah! aku tidak mau selalu berpura-pura menjadi bantal untuknya. Aku bisa gila."

"Ayo kita keluar, kuantar kau kerumahmu itu!" tantang Ho Joon, menyambar jacketnya dari tangan sofa

"Tapi aku ingin dia sendiri menyadarinya, maka kulakukan ini semua. Aku malas dengan kata kasar dan segunung ego diatas kepalanya itu. Aku sakit dengan semua kekakuan pada dirinya." Namun Yunho tertahan, enggan memberdirikan badan.

"Kau juga malas dengan wajah sedihnya saat kau membentak dia?" Ho Joon kembali menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran sofa. "kau tidak lihat betapa lucu sekaligus menyedihkan lengkungan bibir kecewa Changmin? Dia pasti sangat sedih dan menangis setelahnya. Kau tidak ingat, sebab belati saja meleleh air matanya, apa lagi karena kau bentak, mungkin dia akan diet selama berbulan-bulan sampai dia kekurangan gizi lalu meninggal."

" _Fuck off!"_ sungut Yunho seraya menyambar kepala Ho Joon dengan telapak tangan. "kalau kau mau mari, silahkan. Jangan ajak dia. Atau kau mau aku mencekikmu sekarang juga?"

Ho Joon tertawa-tawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho, sementara Yunho sendiri mengembusakn nafas berat kemudian melenggang kedalam kamar, lantas kembali keluar dengan _casual jacket_ telah rapi membungkus badan.

Didepan wajah Ho Joon, Yunho menggerakkan kepala, tak membutuhkan kalimat panjang lagi Ho Joon sendiri telah dapat tenangkap arti gerakan yang Yunho buat. Mereka berdua beriringan keluar rumah, membuat langkah seirama sampai lift terbuka pada basement satu, tempat Yunho memarkirkan kendaraannya.

Mereka berdua berpisah disana, Son Ho Joon menuju mobil putihnya, sementara Jung Yunho akan berkendara menuju Rumah.

Belum sepenuhnya siang saat Yunho telah berdiri dihadapan pintu abu-abu apartemen Shim Changmin. Samar terdengar ocehan serta gugukan kecil Cheeto yang mungkin sedang meminta sarapan pada manusianya. Yunho perlahan menekan satu persatu kode pintu rumah, lantas ia buka tanpa menimbulkan suara, tampak Changmin tengah memunggungi pintu duduk di kursi makan memegang tinggi kalender bergambar wajahnya. Sementara Cheeto menunduk menikmati Tuna kalengan yang terlihat menggunung didalam mangkuknya.

"…Aish! Sebegitu telitinya kau menghitungku, tapi kau tidak menganggapku saat aku bilang aku benar-benar suka makan malam denganmu. Aku sungguh suka, hanya bagian didalam sini serasa malas sekali menemuimu sebab…"

Yunho menarik kembali kakinya, suara Changmin tak dapat ia dengar sepenuhnya sebab Cheeto yang telah menyadari kedatangan Yunho sudah menggongong keras hendak menyerbu kakinya yang sempat terantuk bilah pintu.

"Wae-yo Cheeto-yah? Apa ada orang diluar?" suara Changmin terdengar menderu dari balik pintu. Sementara Yunho yang memutuskan urung memasuki rumah, seketika ia membuat langkah panjang meninggalkan pintu yang kembali akan terbuka dari dalam.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, saat pintu terdengar kembali menderam, Yunho pun kembali keluar dari persembunyian. Ia tersenyum semu menatap pintu yang telah kembali rapat. "Sebab apa? kenapa kau tak melanjutkan ucapamu?" kata Yunho pada bilah pintu. Ditatapnya sebentar, sebelum ia kembali memutar badan.

Pukul dua belas siang kurang lima belas menit, tidak berselang lama dari Yunho yang urung menemui Changmin. Gedung SME, Yunho berjalan beriringan dengan manager hendak menuju ruang pribadi TVXQ. Tempat dimana ia dan Changmin , manager dan juga beberapa staff inti tertentu akan mengadakan pertemuan-pertemuan penting membahas banyak hal berkaitan dengan semua kegiatan band.

Saat tengah menunggu lift terbuka, perhatian manager tetiba menyudut pada Changmin, Siwon dan Donghae yang tampak sedang bergurau keterlaluan dilobi ruangan.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian berisik sekali!" Kata manager menegur, berjalan mendekat pada tiga pria tinggi disudut lobi. Membuat Yunho terpaksa mengikuti langkah kakinya, mengekor manager berhenti dihadapan Siwon, Donghae dan Changmin.

Yunho tampak sedikit terperanga mendapati betapa rusaknya dandanan Changmin hari ini. Wajah Changmin tak berseri seperti ia biasanya, Changmin juga tak biasa memakai celana yang sama lebih dari satu hari, namun hari ini ia tetap memakai celana dari kemarin hari. Bibirnya pucat, rambutnya tampak basah, dan Changmin pun menundukkan kepala. Seperti tak ingin melihat Yunho dihadapannya.

Tak bohong jika sesungguhnya tawa Donghae, Siwon dan manager pada Changmin turut membuat Yunho sedikit geram. Namun sayang, Yunho telah banyak belajar dari Changmin yang biasanya akan biasa saja, atau bahkan akan turut tertawa keras bila manager atau orang lain menertawakan dirinya. Yunho diam, tak memberi banyak perhatian. Ia turut melenggang setelah sang menager menepuk ujung bahunya, menghendaki Yunho untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Menjelang sore setelah _meeting_ kecil yang tak berjalan sesuai jadual sebab Changmin yang datang dengan berantakan, Yunho menyesap ice cream bersama dengan Soo Jin ditengah taman kota.

"Dia berantakan sekali hari ini." ujar Yunho bercerita pada Soo Jin. "dia bilang Cheeto merindukanku.. haha .. bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

"Ish! Kenapa kau harus tertawa dengan itu? Mungkin dia mengucapkan itu sebab dia tidak bisa mnegatakan langsung betapa dia merindukanmu. Kau tahu, beberapa pria jika telah jatuh cinta bisa menjadi lebih _sensitive_ dari pada wanita."

"Jatuh cinta, kau bilang?" Yunho membulatkan mata.

"Oops, maaf," Soo Jin meringis, "tidak bisa. Dia hanya adikmu." Soo Jin mempermainkan suaranya, menggerak-gerakkan dua garis alisnya. "yah, begitulah. _Anyway!_ Tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan dengan tetap membiarkannya sendirian, Changmin bahkan sudah kembali meminta maaf."

"Lalu kau mau aku seperti apa? aku berlari padanya, kemudian aku memeluk dan menciumnya, begitu? Apa kau yakin tidak akan cemburu?" Yunho tertawa nakal, sontak Soo Jin bertingkah lebih liar menekan ujung ice cream pada rahang kiri Yunho. "Hey.. kau mengotori wajahku." Protes Yunho pada Soo Jin yang telah lebih dulu berlari pergi.

Kebersamaan Soo Jin dan Yunho berakhir sebelum malam menyelimuti alam. Bahkan Yunho yang sudah mengatakan akan menemani Soo Jin belanja pun ia urungkan, sakit dan nyeri yang tiba-tiba bagai meremas isi kepalanya membuat Yunho berpamitan lebih awal. Yunho berkendara amat pelan menuju pulang, dan sesampainya ia dirumah tak menunggu lama lantas hilang kesadarannya. Yunho tertidur diatas sofa, masih lengkap dengan jacket dan sepatu pada kakinya.

Teramat nyenyak sebab tak ada satupun suara yang menyentak. Tak hingar layaknya rumah Changmin yang beberapa hari ini ia tinggalkan. Yunho lelep, dengus lelah keluar bergantian dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Semua teramat menenangkan, hingga dering ponselnya tetiba membuat buyar semua impian.

" _Yu….Hyungie?"_ suara Changmin yang terdengar sedikit terisak membuat Yunho seketika melebarkan mata.

"Wae-yo? Changminie gwenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa? katakan ada apa?" Yunho bergerak menegakkan tubuhnya. Tetiba kantuk enyah dari badan. "Changmin? Kau dimana?" khawatir Yunho, kunci mobil diatas meja serta merta kembali digenggamnya.

" _Cheeto.."_ ucap Changmin pendek. Ucapan pendek yang seketika membuat Yunho menciptakan langkah panjang. Yunho melupakan sakit kepala yang sebelumnya datang, masih dengan pakaian lengkap pada badan, Yunho kembali berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Sudah menggelap langit Korea, entah sudah berapa jam Yunho terlelap sejak ia merasa kepalanya teramat berat. Yang ia paham kali ini hanya Changmin yang sedang sendirian menungguinya datang.

Tengah malam membuat jalanan renggang dari pengguna kendaraan, Yunho memacu cepat ke empat roda berjalan lurus menuju alamat klinik yang telah Changmin sebutkan. Saat telah sampai ia di pelataran klinik hewan tempat Cheeto mendapat perawatan, Yunho berjalan panjang setengah berlari meninggalkan mobilnya yang tak terparkir dengan benar dibelakang badan.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku." Ucap Changmin menyambut saat Yunho baru saja melewati pintu kaca.

Changmin menjelaskan semua hal tentang Cheeto pada Yunho, suara Changmin bergetar, tampak ia sangat khawatir dan ketakutan.

Sementara bagi Yunho, bukan pada Cheeto satu-satunya Yunho nekat menerjang malam, dan tak menghiraukan sakit kepalanya yang belum sembuh benar, namun pada pria tinggi menyedihkan yang masih tampak mengenakan setelan baju dari kemarin malam. Bahkan kaki Changmin masih telanjang, kali ini ditambah dengan noda merah melumuri hampir kelima jemari kaki kanannya.

Ingin sekali Yunho membuat dekapan, menarik Changmin yang berwajah muram mendekat pada badan. Ingin Yunho mengayunkan tangan, membelai pipi kusam dan bibir pucat, memberi kenyamanan. Namun detik sebelum ia hendak melakukan niatnya, dokter muda berkaca mata tetiba muncul dari balik pintu kaca.

Ia menjelaskan perihal kondisi Cheeto yang mendadak tak sadar, berakhir dengan terungkapnya kesalahan Changmin yang memberi anjing kecil itu makanan lebih banyak dari porsi dia biasanya.

Berakhirnya ucapan dari dokter, menjadi detik berakhirnya pula kaki Yunho dan Changmin bercokol diatas lantai putih clinik hewan. Hampir pukul dua dini hari, mereka berdua berurutan keluar melewati pintu kaca, berjalan pada lapangan parkir tempat mobil mereka masing-masing terparkir. Yunho tampak lebih dulu memasuki mobil setelah meninggalklan beberapa kata untuk Changmin. Sementara Changmin masih bergeming ditempatnya memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat tersenyum dengan ponsel tipis menempel pada telinga kanan.

"Oh, Ho Joon-ah. Kuhubungi lagi kau besok. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Kata Yunho pada Ho Joon didalam sambungan. Sesaat setelah nada putus terdengar, Yunho kembali menyembul keluar dari dalam mobilnya. "Kenapa masih disini?" tanyanya pada Changmin yang menatap dalam diantara kegelapan.

"Apakah itu Soo Jin?" tanya Changmin, kalimatnya terulur lincah tanpa ia rencana.

"Iya." Dusta Yunho, setelah ia menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala.

Detik dimana Yunho memperhatikan wajah kecil Changmin yang kehilangan senyuman, detik itu pula Yunho lantas menyesali ucapannya yang mengatakan Changmin adalah adiknya seperti biasa. Jika ia bisa mengambil kembali ucapannya, atau bila ia tak sekeras kepala menginginkan Changmin untuk mengungkapkan sendiri perasaannya, mungkin Yunho telah mengangkat tubuh Changmin untuk memasuki mobilnya, menenangkannya, membalut luka pada hati dan ujung kakinya.

Dan ketika Changmin telah menyerah pada perasaanya, bibir Yunho yang tertekan oleh ciuman ringan yang Changmin berikan, membuat darah dalam badan Yunho menggelanyar menghipnotis dua tangan untuk menyambut pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pengakuan Changmin sumbang, tak jelas sebab ia terbekap, wajahnya ia sembunyikan.

Sementara Yunho tersenyum samar, ia mengecup ujung bahu Changmin yang bergetar. Yunho membelai, ia menenangkan.

Changmin sungguh berakhir dibawanya pulang, menggunakan mobilnya, dan tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Sepanjang malam setelah rengkuhan, cumbuan dan belaian liar yang Yunho berikan, Changmin tertidur tanpa busana memeluk tubuh Yunho yang sama polos tak berbalut pakaian. Changmin menenggelamkan wajah dalam ceruk leher Yunho, mengembuskan nafas hangat meninabobokan Yunho untuk turut terlelap. Sementara Yunho mendekap, tak henti memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada dahi, ubun-ubun kepala, serta jemari tangan Changmin. Bisikan-bisikan kecil pun turut Yunho lantunkan, kalimat penuh cinta yang sempat membuat Changmin bersemu merah sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

"Maaf telah banyak melukaimu, meninggalkanmu sendirian, dan berpolah tak peduli padamu. Jika saja kau tahu semua itu berat untukku. Aku tak tahu jika kau mendengar ini atau tidak. Changminie? Aku sangat menyanyangimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga membencimu, benci pada bagian dari dirimu yang kerap menjadikan perasaanku bualan tak masuk akal bagimu. Andai kau tahu semua perasaan yang telah lama aku tahan, tak ku ungkap sebab aku tahu kau akan malu pada orang yang menatap. Betapa aku ingin bisa seegois dirimu. Mengungkap perasaanmu lalu kau memelukku, mengendalikanku, menyuruhku hanya untuk denganmu saja. Jika aku demikian padamu, maukah kamu?"

Yunho perlahan merenggangkan pelukan, ia merosot membuat tubuhnya sejajar dan berhadapan dengan Changmin. Ditatapnya wajah ayu yang terlelap syahdu, dibelainya rahang dingin yang sedikit menunduk, Yunho perlahan mengecup bibir Changmin lembut. Teramat lembut nan lama, tetap seperti itu hingga Yunho turut terlelap dengan Changmin dalam dekapannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Heheh aduh, enceh yang Hot, ya? jangan, ini sipenulis masih virgin, deh. wkwkkwk belum expert dia, nanti deh bisa diatur. Butt! bukan janji, ya! XDXDXD**

 **Thank you for comin'**

 **See you again, or.. later!**

 **With Love**

 **Ino Cassio.**


End file.
